beauté trouvée
by siobhan-twilight
Summary: imaginez une autre rencontre entre Bella et Edward ... Bella arrive à Forks et rencontre Edward ... en biologie. C'est une autre version de fascination mais aussi une traduction de Finding Beauty désolée pour le faible résumé
1. Chapter 1

chapitre 1 : présentation

Le réveil a hurlé. 6h00 était projeté par les feux rouges et aveugles de mon réveil.

"Ohhh, soupirais-je intérieurement.Encore une journée en Enfer."

Le sol contre mes pieds glissa dangereusement, car je me suis dégagée de mon consolateur.

"Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester à la maison aujourd'hui?"

Une nouvelle école. Une nouvelle ville. Et un autre jeu de brutes. C'était ma vie. Juste une série d'éternelle humiliation et de torture à mes dépens. Dans ma dernière école, à Phoenix en Arizona, Tobi était l'un de mes tourmenteurs.Il était venu me demander bien qu'il était un étudiant en deuxième année des écoles semiformel. Après m'avoir demandé deux fois par jours, quotidiennement, pendant huit jours et ayant dis constamment "non", j'ai finalement cédé. Pendant un moment bref, je me suis permis de penser que quelqu'un pourrait être agréable avec moi. Je pourrais avoir un petit ami!

J'ai laissé ma mère, Renée, me prendre dans un magasin en Californie qui se spécialisa dans les robes faites mains. Robes après robes, elles sont passées dans le salon d'essayage. Soies. Taffetas. Crinoline. Polyester. On a passé chaque couleur, tissu, coupe, et conception connue aux hommes selon moi. Certains ont regardé, étaient d'accords. D'autres étaient affreux et étaient répulsifs. Mais, finalement l'employé du bureau du magasin m'a aidé à trouver quelque chose que j'aimé. L'éclat du satin, du tissu de mousse de mer a pris les traces infimes du rouge dans mes cheveux. La robe descendait jusqu'au plancher, était simple et gentiment convenable. Je n'avais de vrais amis dans à Phoenix, et personne d'autre que ma mère avait vu ma robe encore. Elle m'a ammené à une soirée de danse, j'ai fait laver mes cheveux, redresser, friser, épingler ... Mais, quand nous sommes finalement partis, je me trouvais belle. Bien, aussi beau que quelqu'un avec la formation professionnelle allait être capable de faire. La femme n'était pas un magicien après tout. Tobi avait appelé ce matin, un samedi en décembre. Il savait que ma robe était verte, il avait commander un corsage et boutonnière qui correspondait avec. Ma mère m'a aidé pour ma robe donc je ne me suis pas ruiné avec le maquillage et pour mes cheveux. Tobi veniat me prendre à 19h30. Je me suis assise sur le divan aavec ma maman et nous avons attendu ...

... et attendu ...

... et attendu ...

... et attendu ...

Renée était assise dans la salle de séjour avec moi tout le temps. Elle a regardé la TV sans voir les programmes. A 22h15, j'ai éteint la lumière du porche, pris une douche et je suis allée me coucher. Renée m'a laissé seul pour la majorité du jour suivant. Lundi, Tobi a ri de moi lorsque je suis entrée dans la salle où nous avions cours ensemble. J'ai essayé de cacher mon visage derrière un panneau de mes cheveux mais j'entendais toujours les chuchotements et les rires de mes camarades de classe. Les surnoms et les railleries ont recommencé mais dix fois plus méchants qu'auparavant. Le geste final est venu quand Tobi a gribouillé mon casier avec un marqueur de magie noire : "MEURS GROSSE VACHE!" Renée et mon beau-père, Phil, m'ont retiré directement de l'école et m'ont envoyé chez mon père qui était dans l'état de Washington. Je n'avais jamais vraiment passé de temps avec lui.

Ici à Forks, ma mère pensait que la vie serait meilleur ou plus facile. Je suis sûre qu'elle a pensé que se serait plus facile pour moi, ça le sera aussi pour elle car elle aura une charge en moins. Elle ne devrait jamais m'observer quand je rentrais des cours, quand je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, le visage couvert de larmes ou alors s'asseoir avec moi un samedi soir regardant des courses sur le câble.

Maintenant ce fardeau ne sera plus porté par Renée, mais par Charlie. Charlie, qui était parfois un père, est toujours le chef de la police. Il ne sera jamais assez à la maison pour voir que les humiliations recommenceront. D'une façon malade et perverse, j'ai en fait trouvé mon consolateur. Chaque matin, l'habillement ressemble à un exercice dans la futilité. La plupart des filles aiment et vivent pour leur garde-robe. Moi , pour ma part, je fais des courses, seulement quand mes vêtements deviennes trop miteux ou alors quand ils sont loins du style. La plupart des filles ont porté Hollister, Abercrombie, ou le Trou. Mon magasin sponsorisait les dernières modes de Bogue, Catherien Bryant.

Vous voyais, j'étais simple, accueillante, grosse. J'étais Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

réponse aux reviews :

naikyy : eh oui tu es la première à m'avoir mis une review et donc merci. Je dois dire que ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire te plait. Pour les mises à jours je ne sais pas trop, les premiers chapitres sont traduis mais je laisse un peu de temps avant de les poster. En tout cas j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.

mimi : je suis d'accord avec toi, moi aussi j'ai été triste quand j'ai lu le début pour la première fois. Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements, maintenant voici le nouveau chapitre.

Theriel : même envie folle de lui mettre des claques à ce Tobi . Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes bien le début de l'histoire, je dois avouer que j'avais un peur que personne n'aime vu que ça change du vrai début de fascination. Mais avec ta review ça m'encourage encore plus.

ginny374 : j'ai eu la même impression que toi concernant Bella, mais non elle n'est pas grosse, c'est juste un impression car tout le monde la rejetté dans son ancien lycée, donc ne te fais pas de soucis. Merci pour ta ptite review qui m'a fait énormement plaisir !

EetB : t'inquiète pas pour ça je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter de traduire ... il va falloir encore me supporter XD

* * *

chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle vie

"Un nouveau début dans une nouvelle école pourrait être une bonne chose" , pensais-je en roulant vers l'école dans la voiture que Charlie m'avait acheté pour moi. Au secrétariat, on m'a donné le plan de l'école et le programme de la journée.

"Souvenez-vous, Mlle Swan, rendez la feuille avec la signature de chaque enseignant," m'as dit Mme Cope pendant que je marchais vers la sortie où l'air était froid, signe d'hiver. Les gens m'observèrent quand j'étais dans les bâtiments. J'étais nouvelle. J'étais une anomalie. Mais, parce que je n'allais pas être clairement une matière " fraîche ", j'étais un paria. Dans la classe que je parlais à mes nouveaux camarades lorsque eux me parlaient sinon je répondais par un signe de tête. Le professeur était rusé. Nous avons été forcés d'être assis dans des places assignées. Ainsi on m'a laissé à un table de sept avec un siège vide. Quand je me suis assise, une blonde m'a lancé " le regard ". Je l'avais obtenu chaque jour par la pluspart des filles car elles voulaient sortir avec Tobi lorsque nous étions soit disant " ensemble ". Et viennent ici les mots.

- Chemise agréable. Qui l'a fait ? La Société de Tente de l'Ohio ?

Elle rit sottement. J'ai essayé de cacher mes yeux. Je pouvais sentir les larmes, brûlantes, qui voulaient s'échapper de mes paupières.

"Ne pleure pas, retiens toi, c'est pas le moment." Pensais-je.

Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour qu'on me tue, ici, maintenant, au milieu du lycée. Peut-être pourrais-je quitter l'école? Juste partir. J'avais 17 ans. Je pourrais le faire légalement, j'obtiendrais mon diplôme et commencerais une nouvelle vie comme un adulte. Une fille, grande avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux sombres, s'est assise à coté de moi. Elle était silencieuse, mais je pouvais sentir qu'elle voulait m'aider. Elle me serra légèrement la main sous la table. J'étais déconcertée. Cette fille était-elle vraiment agréable avec moi ou cherchait-elle juste une autre façon de m'humilier quand je m'en attendrais le moins?

- Je m'appelle Angela Weber, dit-elle comme si elle avait lu la question dans mes yeux. Voilà ben. Ici c'est Lauren, Jessica, Tyler, Eric et Mike.

- Isabella Swan. S'il te plait appelle moi Bella, lui dis-je.

Je m'assis silencieusement et la conversation reprit autour de moi.

- Où est ton déjeuner ? Me demanda Mike. Tu ne vas quand même pas juste t'asseoir là ?

J'ai haussais les épaules, évasivement. Je n'ai jamais mangé à l'école. Je n'ai jamais mangé devant qui que se soit d'ailleurs. Même pas devant Charlie, Renée ou Phil.

- Non je ne pense pas mais je n'ai pas faim, répondis-je.

- Tu as toujours le temps d'aller acheter un déjeuner si tu veux, annonça Jessica en indiquant la lignée d'élèves patientant pour s'offrir à manger.

Mes yeux quittèrent cet attroupement et se posèrent à une table d'étudiants toute proche de la notre.

- Aucun ... ma question fut interromput.

- Oh, s'exclama Angela en regardant ce que je fixais. Je vois que tu as découvert les Cullen et les Hale.

En l'absence d'un meilleur mot, ces cinq élèves étaient saisissants. Magnifique. Une blonde aux longues jambes où ses pieds étaient callés contre un garçon imposant avec des cheveux châtain foncés et bouclés. Ses muscles ressortaient malgré sa chemise serrée, bref sa carrure était impressionante. En face de lui se trouvait garçon blond mais avec une carrure moins imposante que le premier. Celui-ci d'ailleurs souria à une sorte de petit lutin aux cheveux noirs et lui pris sa main. Les quatre avaient l'air de s'ennuyer d'être à l'école mais semblait heureux d'être ensemble. Un troisième garçon était assis un peu plus loin par rapport aux quatre. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine. Il était effondré sur sa chaise et regardait fixement le plafond. Je pouvais voir une couleur cuivrée dans ses cheveux.

- La blonde est Rosalie Hale. Le grant type est son petit ami, Emmett Cullen. La plus petite est Alice Cullen et son copain est Jasper Hale. Rosalie et Jasper sont des enfants de mêmes parents et les trois autres aussi. Leur père, le docteur Cullen et sa femme, ont adopté les enfants de sa soeur qui est décédée et ils ont pris par la suite les Hale. Tu devrais voir le docteur, il est incroyablement beau !

- Vous parlez de beau garçon ? As-tu vu Edward Cullen cependant ? Me demanda Jessica en chuchotant et en se penchant sur la table.

- Edward est hors de porté, répondit Lauren en poussant Jessica contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il est un vin fin âgé et vous … vous avez de la chance si vous êtes le jus de raisin dilué dans l'eau.

- Edward Cullen ?

Me tournant vers leur table, je le regardais. Lentement le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés se redressa. Il parcouru ma table comme s'il m'avait entendu l'appeler. Ses yeux se sont momentanément arrêtés sur chaque personne de la table puis s'érrêta sur moi.

- Oui, il est le frêre d'Emmett et d'Alice, fini Angela. Ils sont agréables à regarder mais peu sympathiques.

Les yeux d'Edward m'avaent emprisonnés. Je pouvais sentir son regad me brûler. La sonnerie annonça la fin du déjeuner et son regard se détourna du mien. Se levant en même temps que ses frêres et soeurs, ils déposèrent silencieusement leurs plateaux. L'allure d'Edward était parfaite. Ses vêtements étaient de marque, les les vêtements qu'il portait devaient largement coûter plus cher que la voiture que Charlie m'avait acheter il y a moins de 24h. J'ai succombé à son physique. C'était un dieu parmi les mortels. En quittant la cafétaria, je savais que ce garçon, Edward Cullen, ne pourrait me blesser comme les autres dans le passé.

* * *

_Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?_


	3. Chapter 3

bon ben avant de lire le troisième chapitre, les ptites réponses des reviews :

_EetB _: je dois avouer que je triche un peu pour la traduc en fait j'ai déjà commencer la traduction il y a 2 semaines et et le chapitre 4 et 5 sont déjà traduits donc c'est plus rapide mais après ça le sera moins. Je sais que c'est court mais celui-là est un peu plus long j'espère que ça te conviendra ... un truc qui m'a surpris aussi c'est que j'ai eu la même réaction que toi lors de la fin du chapitre, vas savoir pourquoi ? et pour répondre à ta question Bella se trouve grosse mais elle ne l'ai pas en réalité, elle le pense car elle croit que c'est ça qui est dû au rejet des autres ... merci pour ta review

_Thériel _: je suis d'accord que c'est un peu court mais t'inquiètes pas ça va changer , mais en tout cas pr ta proposition en rapport avec le vin faudra que je cherche car je ne suis pas du tout collée en vin lol

_Naikyy_ : franchement je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire que merci beaucoup, ça m'encourage à continuer de traduire, alors merci

_Alison_ : tiens je te retrouve aussi ici, jsuis contente en tout cs t'as une petite longueur d'avance par rapport aux autres, chanceuse ! En plus t'as fait allusion à celle que j'ai inventé, eh ben je vais sûrement la mettre aussi sur fanfiction pour la faire partager à tous. Merci la miss !!

_Arya15_ : t'inquiètes pas il va être un peu plus long ce chapitre, mais c'est pas trop de ma faute si ils sont courts, j'espère que celui-là va t'aller

_Mimi_ : que dire face à ta grande review... tout d'abord merci, tu vas pouvoir apprécier ce chapitre ( petit clin d'oeil à ta review ), et Bella n'est pas grosse en réalité c'est juste un sentiment qu'elle a à cause des rejets d'autres personnes ...

_Daph'_ : c'est vrai que j'ai oublié de mettre le lien, merci de le préciser je le mettrais plus tard, en tout cas bonne chance si tu veux lire en anglais ... et un grand merci pour ta review

**bon on peut passer au chapitre maintenant : merci à tous pour vos reviews ça me fait énormément plaisir, et merci à ceux qui lisent la traduc mais qui n'en mettent pas ( je vais quand même pas les punir non ? )**

* * *

chap 3 : chimie en biologie

Biologie, mon cours.

Biologie, indiquée sur la porte.

L'enseignant souria dès que je suis entrée dans la pièce.

- Qui avons nous ici ? Mlle Swan ? Vous êtes donc la nouvelle, dit-il en regardant ma liste. C'est la biologie avancée ici, j'espère que vous allez pouvoir tout rattraper puisque nous en sommes déjà à la moitié du programme de cette année.

J'avais déjà fini le programme avancé de biologie en deuxième année. Depuis que la secrétaire m'avait prévenu qu'il n'avait que des places pour la biologie, j'ai été forcé de choisir cette option.

- Je pense que ça devrait aller, j'ai du prendre l'AP, répondis-je avec un sourire satisfait.

" J'ai quand même obtenu les meilleurs notes sur les examens l'année dernière à Phoenix. "

- Bien dans ce cas, Mlle Swan. Newton ! Hurla M. Banner.

Le prénommé Mike surgit derrière un microscope.

- Newton, pouvez-vous changer de place et vous asseoir à coté de Mlle Stanley ? Je voudrais qu'Isabella se mette à coté de M. Cullen puisque vous avez tous les deux pris l'AP.

- Bella, corrigeais-je en avançant vers mon siège.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Appelez-moi Bella, s'il vous plait.

- Bien, Bella, prenez place à coté d'Edward s'il vous plait.

Une alarme dans ma tête se déclencha. Edward ? Edward Cullen ? C'est pas vrai ! Je ne serais pas capable de l'éviter si j'étais assise à coté de lui pendant une heure et demi tous les jours. J'avançais lentement et m'assis sur la chaise que Mike venait de me laisser. Edward Cullen regardait fixement le microscope. Laissant mon sac au sol je me suis hissée sur le tabouret. Ses mains étaient crispées et agrippaient la table. Je pouvais mieux distinguer sa beauté qu'il émanait qu'à la cafétaria.

- Cullen, Swan, soyez agréables l'un envers l'autre. Nous dit le professeur, remarquant la tension sur le visage d'Edward.

- Edward. A-t-il dit en se tournant vers moi.

- Bella, répondis-je en me présentant.

- Content de te rencontrer Bella.

Il fit une pause et rajusta la lentille du microscope.

- Quel est le parfum que tu portes ?

Je reniflais discrétement mon bras.

-Pearberry, répondis-je.

- Hmm ... dit-il pensivement en me regardant.

Je pris le temps de regarder ses yeux avant qu'il ne sorte de sa rêverie. Il me paraissait plus doux qu'il y a un instant. Ses yeux semblaient s'éclaircirent, du noir ils sont passés à une teinte mielleux.

- Non ... pas Pearbeery. Plutôt ... freesia. Oui, la fleur de freesia.

Je rougis. Edward Cullen insinuait-il que je sentais bon ? Apparemment. Un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Il te convient bien.

Je rougis encore plus à cette remarque. Il me souria de nouveau en me voyant m'empourprer.

- Et toi ...

Je cherchais un compliment à lui retourner. Comment fais-tu pour être parfais ? Non je ne pouvais dire cela. Je me suis rappelée de ses yeux, de ce changement de comportement.

- Et toi, tu n'apprécis pas le changement de partenaires.

Il avait l'air choqué.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je pense ? Peux-tu lire mes pensées ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire qui fit battre violemment mon coeur.

- Tes yeux, répondis-je en scrutant ses iris dorées. Quand Mike a changé de place et que je suis venue tes yeus sont devenus ... noirs. M'en veux-tu d'avoir pris sa place ?

Il rit de nouveau mais plus fort cette fois-ci.

- Non,non Bella. Juste ... eh bien mes yeux changent quand je ne suis pas ... bien. C'est un ... une sorte de condition, mais que j'arrive à contrôler maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

Il a tendu son bras et caressa mes doigts avec sa main.

- Merci.

Le moment où il l'a frolé, un courant électrique m'a parcouru à toute vitesse, de mon bras jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il devait l'avoir senti aussi car quand j'ai relevé mes yeux vers son visage, il avait une expression d'incrédulité.

- Ummm, baltutais-je.

- Oui, dit-il. C'est sûrement un choc statique. Désolé.

- Vous avez une demi-heure pour finir les diapositives. Mlle Swan, comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda M. Banner

- Bien.

Edward s'était retourné vers le microscope et plaçait puis enlevait les diapositives rapidement avant j'eusse le temps de cligner les yeux. En moins d'une minute, il avait terminé les analyses et écrivit les résultats sur le prospectus donné par M. Banner.

- Ton tour. Penses tu y arriver ? Dmanda-t-il avec son sourire satisfait. J'avais déjà exécuté ce type d'exercice avec un groupe de garçon quelque peu en dessous de la moyenne. En deux minutes, j'ai regardé et étiqueté chaque diapositive. Je pus retranscire mes analyses sur le feuille de travail puis regarda Edward.

- Fait, annonçais-je en posant mon stylo sur la table. Il souria une fois de plus.

- Hmm, tu es douée, admit-il en vérifiant mes réponses. Mais tu n'es pas aussi rapide que moi tout de même.

- Personne n'est aussi rapide que toi Edward.

C'était la voix de Lauren. Je remarquais alors qu'elle était assise derrière nous avec Eric. Elle a du attendre l'occasion de lui parler et maintenant elle en profita à plein temps.

- Tu sais Edward, a-t-elle dit avec un ton minaudant, Bella ici présente est le fille du shérif. Ce qui signifie qu'elle vit dans cette maison de campagne minuscule sur le bord de la route. N'est-ce pas la chose la plus pathétique que vous ayez entendus ?

Tout à l'intérieur de moi s'est retourné face à cette réplique. J'ai voulu lui donner un coup de poing au visage. Damnez les conséquences.

- Lauren, sa voix était devenue mielleuse, ... chérie ferme-là.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en retournant à son microscope avec un sourire heureux.

J'étais ahurie. Edward avait pris ma défense. Je ne pouvais pas le croire.

- Je suis désolée pour elle. Elle peut-être ... difficile.

Ses yeux étaient complétements plongés dans les miens. Les larmes qui avaient de coulaient au déjeuner s'échappèrent et longeaient librement mes joues.

- M. Banner, Bella ne se sent pas très bien. Pourrais-je l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

- D'accord Edward, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son bureau.

Il se placa devant moi, cachant ainsi mes larmes de la vue de toute la classe. Il a jeté un coup d'oeil à la porte pour examiner le vestibule vise et a tenu la porte pour moi. Sa main trouva la mienne et il me dirigea vers le bâtiment vide, au-delà de l'air frais de l'extérieur. Ma main picota mais je l'ignorais.

- Es-tu ok ? Demanda-t-il lorsque je me suis arrêtée et me mis dos contre le bâtiment. Les larmes trouvèrent un passage et coula librement sur mes joues. Mes genoux flanchèrent et je m'effondrais contre le mur. Si je pouvais juste me pelotonner en une boule, peut-être qu'Edward m'oublierait et retournerait en classe.

- Oui ça va. Laisses moi seule s'il te plait. Ai-je répondu, en mettant mes mains sur mes yeux.

Je sentis un picotement sur mon poignet. A la différence, ce sentiment était plus un bourdonnement pareil à celui d'un orage. J'enlevais ma main de celle d'Edward, remarquant que sa peau était gelée. Nos yeux se connectèrent de nouveau pour la énième fois de la journée. Sa main se déplaca et se ferma sur la mienne. Cette connexion était la même qu'auparavant et une montée électrique traversa mon corps.

- L'as-tu ressentis ? Lui demandais-je.

Il avait l'air pensif un instant.

- Sentis quoi ? Manda-t-il.

Je ne pouvais le croire. Je l'ai absorvé un court instant lorsque nous nous sommes touchés. Il l'avait retiré brusquement au moment exact où je l'avais sentis. Il l'a donc ressentis lui aussi ainsi pourquoi mentait-il ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Retourne en classe. Lauren doit sûrment s'impatienter de te revoir.

- Bella j'ai dit à M. Banner que je m'assurerais que tu ailles bien et je compte bien le faire. Pourquoi es-tu vexé ?

La voix d'Edward était aussi douce que la neige. Si nos visages n'étaient pas aussi proches, je n'aurais sûrement pas entendu ses parôles. Pourquoi lui dirais-je quoi que se soit ? Je me méfiais de lui, ce n'était certes pas un voyou mais je ne le connaissais que depuis une heure. Pourquoi le laisserais-je savoir combien les railleries de Lauren m'ont beaucoup bléssé ? Il venait de sortir avec moi à cause d'elle mais ce n'était pas assez.

- Bella, pourquoi ?

Ses yeux topazes me supplièrent de le répondre. Je ne sais pas si je pouvais lui parler même si je le voulais. Je nageais entièrement en lui. Il était maintenant tout près de moi. Je pouvais me pencher vers lui afin de l'embrasser. Cet Adonis se tenait devant moi, il était parfait.

Et soudainement, ma bouche fit l'impensable …

* * *

_Alors ce premier contact , vos avis ?_


	4. Chapter 4

allez on commence par les réponses :

_Naikyy _: ça change du vrai fascination ça c'est sûr ( avec l'hstoire et Bella ) ! Merci pour ta review

_Magalieee_ : MERCI ! 

_Ngazidja_ : Merci à toi aussi !

_Secret34_ : sadique, moi ? Un ptit peu alors , mais c'est pas vraiment de ma faute car c'est coupé comme ça dans la vraie fic ...

_EetB _: c'est vrai que pour le language j'ai mal traduit je suis désolée, là c'est un peu de ma faute. En tout cas là j'ai pris un peu de retard pour la traduc ça va pas ...

_Alison_ : eh ben je sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de relire( en trouvant peut-être bien que si ), et en plus tu veux relire ma fic eh ben ! t'as encore plus de courage ( on m'a dit que le début était pas très ... intéressant ) , merci !

_Arya15_ : c'est pas moi qui vais un peu vite entre eux, mais l'auteur de cette fic, mais là je suis d'accord avec toi ... mais vaut mieux pas que tu sois trop préssée car la traduc va être longue ...

encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! maintenant voilà le chapitre 4 :

* * *

chap 4 : Amis

Je me suis éloignée d'Edward et soupira.

- Lauren est une chienne.

- Oui je l'ai connue comme ça, répondit-il.

Edward s'est assis sur le béton, à mes cotés. Il a ramené ses genoux jusqu'à son torse et mis ses bras sur le sommet.

- Depuis combien de temps tu l'as conné ?

- Environ deux ans. 

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Nous nous déplaçons beaucoup. Il est dur de se faire des amis quand vous ne passez pas beaucoup de temps dans un système scolaire, a-t-il avoué. Je ne peux pas supporter les gosses ici. Ils sont trop vantards, si tu voulais de me le demander.

Je ris face à cette remarque.

- Essayer de se faire des amis quand ...

Je fis une pause. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je faisais.

- Essayer quand quelqu'un me ressemble.

Mon visage vira au rouge immédiatement. Avais-je laisser à Edward l'opportunité de voir mon coté vulnérable ? Oh non !

Il avait l'air perplexe. Son expression changea de nouveau, ce que je craignais. Son visage était tordu par la colère, ensuite lentement, la douleur a marqué ses traits. Le voir comme ça m'avait blessé. Quelqu'un d'aussi beau ne devrait afficher un air comme ça. Sa main se dirigea vers moi.

- Amis, offra-t-il.

Je réfléchissais. S'il était ... véritablement ... peut-être que ...

- Amis, consentis-je en tentant ma main qui tremblait. Un courant s'abattit sur ma main. Les yeux d'Edward s'aggrandirent et j'ai serré encore plus fort la sienne, ainsi évitant qu'il puisse l'enlever.

- Cela. L'as-tu sentis ?

- Oui, a-t-il répondu doucement, tirant sa main contre son corps.

Il regarda sa paume interrogativement comme s'il pouvait tenir les réponses au choc électrique.

- Hmm.

La cloche sonna, signalant la fin de notre tête à tête. Edward se mit debout er m'offrit sa main pour m'aider. J'hésitais de la prendre puis accepta.

- Tu es la première personne que je considère vraiment comme un ami, ici à Forks. Merci.

- Me remercier ? Demandais-je surprise. Je pense que c'est à moi de te dire merci. Tu m'as de l'humiliation en biologie. Ce n'est pas à toi de la faire.

- Mais je l'ai quand même fait. Et je te le répète, merci. Pour m'avoir parler. Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? A-t-il demandé.

J'inclinais la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose ... puis-je t'étreindre ? 

J'étais stupéfaite, pourtant la sincétité était bien présente dans ses yeux. Edward voulait me serrer dans ses bras ? Pourquoi ? J'eu envie de me laisser prendre au jeu mais hésitais quand même. Ses bras étaient froids et durs comme de l'acier ou de la pierre. La chemise qu'il portait accentué plus ses muscles qui étaient cachés par le tissu. Je pouvais les sentir. Ses bras, forts développés, me serraient la taille. J'étais à l'aise, étant debout près de lui, mon visage était posé contre son torse. Je pense que je pourrais rester debout pour le restant de la journée s'il l'avait voulu. Je le sentis inhaler profondément et il se détacha ensuite.

- Mmm ... certainement freesia, dit-il en marchant vers le bâtiment. Ne sois pas en retard pour ton prochain cours . Rappela-t-il en me jettant un coup d'oeil.

- Je ne le serais pas. Murmurais-je avec un sourire en le regardant fermer la porte derrière lui du bâtiment 5.

Il voulait être un ami. J'avais un ami ! Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Forks ne pouvait pas être si mauvais que ça après tout. La porte grinça lorsque je voulus retourner dans la classe pour aller chercher mon sac. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule puis une douleur aiguë au dessus de ma joue.

- Garce, je ne sais pas à quoi tu as pensé lorsque tu as mis tes mains sur mon mec.

Lauren et Jessica étaient à quelques pas de moi. Les poings de Lauren étaient fermement crispés en une boule, prêts pour un deuxième coup. Je pouvais voir mon reflet dans le carreau de la porte. Un bleu se formait déjà, il n'était pas petit en plus.

- Touche-le de nouveau ... et la prochaine fois je te ferais saigner.

Elle m'a frappé une nouvelle fois et est revenue vers Jessica.

- Laissons le pot de saindoux réfléchir à ce qu'elle a fait.

Elle m'ont laissé et ont prit le chemin du bureau principal. Je pouvais entendre leurs rires même si elles étaient éloignées. Rapidement je retourna dans la salle qui était maintenant vite et saisi mon sac.

" Génial, pensais-je. Non seulement mon cours est de l'autre coté du campus et en plus c'est du sport. Je crois que je devrais aller à l'infirmerie pour avoir une excuse. "

L'infirmière sera plus disposé à accepter l'excuse que j'ai marché directement dans la porte du bâtiment 5. Elle a placé un sac de glaçon sur ma contusion et m'a averti d'être plus prudente la prochaine fois. Je lui est promis d'essayer. Quand la cloche sonna je couru au bureau pour passer mes formulaires à Mme. Cope. Le vent soufflait à l'extérieur. Je fis claquer la porte ce qui fit sursauter la vieille dame.

- Isabella ! Comment s'est passé votre journée ?

- Bien je pense.

- Elles seront mieux, dit-elle an me rendant ma liste. Oui ça ira mieux.

- Cela ne peux pas être pire qu'aujourd'hui, répondis-je en ouvrant la porte du bureau.

Je me dirigeais vers le parking des étudiants. J'étais presque arrivée à ma voiture lorsque j'ai entendu mon prénom. Sursautant je perdis mon équilibre. Des bras armés m'entourèrent la taille et m'ont remis debout avant que je puisse toucher le sol. J'étais assez embarrassée que quelqu'un puisse me toucher d'une façon si personnelle.

- Bella nous devrions arrêter de nous réunir comme cela, chantonna la vois d'Edward.

- Edward ! 

Je me dégageais de ses bras et me dirigeais vers ma voiture. 

- Je suis désolée.

Il fit une pause pendant une seconde en regardant dans mes yeux puis sa vue se dirigea vers ma contusion.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.

Son doigt caressa précautionneusement ma joue comme si il avait peur que la douleur réapparaisse. Mon esprit me rappella ce que Lauren m'avait dit.

" Gardes tes mains loin de mon petit copain. "

Edward avait une petite amie.

- Ta petite amie m'a donné un coup de poing, répondis-je.

Pourquoi lui disais-je la vérité ?

- Ma petite amie ? Bella,je ne suis avec personne. Je t'ai dit que je n'ai vraiment pas d'amis ici. Je ne sais pas qui t'as dit ça mais c'est un mensonge.

Sa main poussa des mèches de cheveux qui cachaient mes yeux. Ses yeux sont devenus sombres lorsque je tressaillis à cause de la douleur.

- Bella . Sa voix était rauque. Qui t'a fait ça ? S'il te plait, dis-le moi !

Jai secoué la tête.

- Non.

Lauren m'avait prévenu qu'elle me blesserait si je m'approchais d'Edward. Je devais partir. Aller chez moi. N'importe où, mais loin d'Edward.

- Je dois y aller, lui dis-je en tirant mes clefs de mon sac. Ma main fut prisonnière de la sienne. De nouveau une décharge électrique secoua mon corps.

- Bella si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Voici mon numéro.

Il me passa un bout de papier qu'il glissa dans ma main.

- Pourrais-je avoir le tien ?

- Mon numéro ? Demandais-je ahurie.

Il ria légèrement.

- Oui je veux t'appeler plus tard et m'assurer que tu ailles bien. Tu avais l'air d'être secoué aujourd'hui. Je sais que les premiers peuvent être durs mais je suis là Bella. Je ne veux pas plus voir cette fille sauter de haut en bas, a-t-il dit en indiquant le reste des Cullen et des Hale attendant près d'une volvo argentée. Angela m'avait dit qu'Alice avait sauté comme une furie et elle s'était demandée si elle n'avait pas pris des boissons énergétiques.

- Alice ? Demandais-je.

- Oui ... Alice, dit-il. Angela a dû te dire qui nous étions, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mmm hmm, confirmais-je.

- Angela est vraiment gentille. 

Il souria et reprit. 

- Bien, Alice voudrait te rencontrer aussi. Je pense qu'elle veut prévoir une sortie ce week-end. Puis-je lui laisser ton numéro ?

- D'accord, repondis-je en déchirant la moitié de la feuille qu'il m'avait passé. Voici le numéro de la maison.

- Pas de portable ?

- Non, je ne peux pas me permettre d'en avoir un, avouais-je. J'espère bientôt avoir du travail. Quand j'en aurais un, je pourrais te laisser le numéro aussi.

L'entretien avec Edward m'avait mis assez à l'aise pour faire quelques plaisanteries.

- Surtout ne perds mon numéro !

- C'est sûr !

Je tapotais la poche de mon jean où j'avais placé son numéro. Il n'y avais aucune chance que je le perde. Je le protégerais comme mon enfant. Ses doigts frolèrent de nouveau mon bras avant qu'il n'ait dit un " au revoir ". J'ouvris la portière de ma voiture et m'assis dans l'habitacle. Il me fallut quelques instants avant de rentrer chez moi. Alice et Edward Cullen voulaient être mes amis. Angela Weber a été gentille avec moi. Je n'ai jamais eu cette forme d'attention. Bonne attention.

Charlie rentra tôt et fut surprit de me voir cuisiner.

- Bella, ce poulet d'Alfredo est fabuleux, a-t-il dit. Quand as-tu appris à cuisiner ?

- Ch ... Papa. Je me stoppais avant d'avoir terminer son nom. Je ne suis pas arrivé comme cela sans apprendre une chose ou deux qui ont bon goût, dis-je en m'indiquant.

Charlie a fixé sa fourchette à coté de son plateau.

- Bella je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait avec Renée, mais dans cette maison, nous ne faisons pas d'humour autodénigrant. As-tu compris ? Tu es mon bébé. Tu es belle à mes yeux. Noublies jamais ça !

- Papa, dis-je exaspérée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les plats. Monte plutôt dans ta chambre afin de défaire tes cartons. As-tu entendu jeune fille ? 

Charlis savait toujours comment faire pour que j'aille mieux. Si c'était la fin du monde, Charlie serait toujours là pour moi avec une étreinte et quelques mots affectueux.

- Bien papa. Je vais me doucher. Et allez au lit tôt. Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon travail à la maison est fini.

Charlie souria et enbrassa mon front avant de saisir son plateau et de dégager l'argenterie.

Après m'être douchée, je mis le nouveau pyjama que Renée m'avait acheté avant de quitter Phoenix, je mis au fond de mon lit, prête pour que les rêves puissent venir.

* * *

encore une fois j'attends vos avis !

(prochain chapitre différent)

**Pas de mises à jours avant DEUX semaines : je passe mes oraux blancs de français le 3 ou 4, je pars en Auvergne le 26 et 27 , le 28 je passe mon code et le 29 , 31 et 1er avril j'ai un stage ( j'ai là de très bonnes excuses ) , désolée...**


	5. Chapter 5

pour commencer les réponses :

_EetB_ : eh ben merci d'abord pour ta longue review , non je ne suis pas malade mais en ce moment j'ai bcp trop de boulot et donc je consacre moins de temps à la traduc. En plus tu as très deviné, j'ai pas bcp aimé traduire le début du chapitre ... et ne t'inquiète pas je ne laisserais pas tomber la traduction pendant plusieurs semaines ( sauf que là je vais y être obligé TT ) et une très très très grand merci pour tes encouragements, ça me touche bcp

_XxjustineblainxX_ : heureuse de voir que tu aimes, voici la suite

_Naikyy_ : jsuis contente de voir que t'as aimé ce chapitre car j'ai eu un peu de mal au début TT et merci pour tes encouragements

_Jesse_ : tout simplement merci

_Alison_ : je dois avouer que ta review m'a bcp plut j'ai bien aimé ton coup de gueule alàlà , et comme tu as pu le constater ( enfin je pense ) j'ai mis Murmures et j'espère qu'elle va bien marché ...

_Theriel_ : moi c'est bien plus que des claques que je mettrais

* * *

Chapitre 5 : juste un autre jour à Forks

Point de vue d'Edward

Mon esprit palpité stupidement comme une pendule frappant un mur. Debussy commença, de nouveau, pour la cinquième fois de la soirée. M'assayant sur mon sofa en cuir, j'éteignis la stéréo. La maison était calme, une chose qui n'est pas arrivé souvent quand sept êtres comme nous ont vécu ensemble. J'entendis le rire d'Esmée et le doux gémissement de Carlisle en réponse. J'ai focalisé mon attention ailleurs et ai retiré brusquement mon esprit de la vie privée de mes parents. La perte de mes habitudes me semblaient proches, pourtant cela huit ou neuf décennies que je ne dormais plus.

" Peut-être que si je courre assez vite, je pourrais bloquer une banane dans sa bouche avant qu'il ... "

- Emmett je peux t'entendre, grondais-je doucement.

- Stupide vampire télépathique !

Je l'entendis bougonné en descendant. Cela a été suivit d'un "Splat" pulpeux lorsqu'une banane s'est écrasée et une pelure a volé, lancés assez fort, contre le mur sud de ma chambre.

La lumière naissait, en luttant contre les nuages. C'était une bataille perdue comme toujours. Je me demande pourquoi sept vampires ont choisi cette ville comme maison alors que le soleil brillait dans cette ville abandonnée. Nous n'avons pas été accueillis de la même façon. Les gens nous ont accepté gracieusement, mais il y avait les chiens. Les chiens, ou comme le reste des gens les ont appelé, les Quilleuttes, qui vivent dans la réserve de la Push. Le but des loup-garou étaient de garder le contrôle de notre famille. La première fois que Carlisle s'est installé à Forks, il a rencontré les aînés de la tribut et un traité a été mis en place. On nous permettait de vivre àForks si on ne mordait aucun humain en retour. Nous n'avons jamais vécu heureux dans cette coexistence. Mias on était paisible, chose rare lorsque deux clans de monstres mythiques peuvent vivre dans une telle proximité.

" Edward tu es de nouveau en train de rêver. " La voix d'Alice résonna dans mes oreilles. " Dépêchez-vous ou nous partons sans vous ! "

Elle nous a menacé puis elle a sauté en bas de l'escalier vers la porte d'entrée.

- Allez Edward ! Beugla la voix d'Emmett.

Une nouvelle bananne s'écrasa contre le même mur.

- Allez faut y aller !

Une troisième se brisa entre le plafond et le plancher de la fenêtre. Je me levais et me mis à courir.

- Très bien monsieur le délicat. Entrez, dis-je en indiquant la voiture.

" Emmett ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL A FAIT A MA MAISON ! "

Les pensées d'Esmée ont claqué dans ma tête et j'ai ri sous cape.

- Esmée va te faire laver la maison entière et replanter quelques arbustes pour avoir salis le mur et la fenêtre, dis-je à mon frère.

Il avait légèrement froncer les sourcils et le silence s'imposait durant le trajet. C'était la dixième fois que j'allais au lycée. J'ai perdu le compte après avoir reçu le diplôme six fois. L'accélération à l'extérieur de Forks était permise. Lorsque nous nous sommes approchés des limites de la ville je pouvais entendre une équipe de policier de jour s'ennuyait, dont l'un chantonnait dans sa tête la chanson de " je rêve de Jeannie " à maintes reprises. J'ai ralenti et descendis à la limitation de vitesse autorisé jusque dans le parking de FHS. Je parcourais les places du parking. Une voiture de couleur rouge était garée à l'endroit que je prenais d'habitude chaque matin.

" Intéressant, pensais-je. Du sang frais "

Humour de vampire. Nous étions à présent garés. Alice restait assise seule dans le siège arrière.

- Jasper, dis-je en indiquant la voiture avec un signe de tête.

- D'accord, a-t-til répondu.

Il est repartit doucement vers la volvo. Quelques instants plus tard, Alice et Jasper sont ressortis et nous ont rejoint, marchant vers nos salles de classe respectives.

- Quelle est la perspective de la journée ? Demanda Rosalie, nonchalament.

- Bonne, a-t-elle répondu en glissant se main dans celle de Jasper. Vous voulez faire une sortie à Port Angeles après ce week-end ?

- Pour sûr, répondit Rosalie.

Elle embrassa Emmett et avec Jasper ils partirent en cours. Emmett partit de l'autre coté et Alice et moi nous sommes rendus dans le bâtiment suivant. Les classes m'ennuyaient, je passais la pluspart de mon temps à rêver, évitant de parcourir les pensées des personnes présentes autour de moi. Le commérage dans le vestibule junior ( note de la traducuctrice : classe de seconde en France ) était la nouvelle, le fille du chef Swan. Isabella de Phoenix. La pire partie de la journée est le midi. Quand l'école entière regroupait tous les élèves. Les filles riaient sottement afin d'obtenir notre attention, tandis que les garçons passés près de notre table en montrant leurs mucles inexistants à Rosalie et Alice. Ce déjeuner n'était pas différent. M'assayant, mes frères et soeurs me rejoignirent à notre table habituelle. Etant physiquement attirant, cela avait quelques avantages. Lors de la première semaine de cours, les professeurs ont essayé de nous forcer à nous asseoir à des places assignées. Pendant une semaine j'étais assis avec Lauren, Jessica, Tyler, Angela, Ben, Mike et Eric. Je ne prenais pas part à leurs bavardages insipies. Un jour j'avais décidé de m'asseoir seul à une table vide. Très vite Rosale, Emmett et Jasper m'ont rejoint. Quand Alice nous a vus assis là, elle a quitté sa table. Chaque fois qu'un enseignant mettait en doute notre changement, nous lui servions flirteusement un maigre sourire. Personne ne nous interrogés une deuxième fois.

- Je vois que tu as découvert les Cullen et les Hale.

C'était une voix amicale. Je trouvais une mouche cent fois plus intéressante que l'écoute des élèves à notre sujet.

- Edward Cullen ? Demanda une voix.

Ma tête surgit au son de mon nom. Je ne reconnaissais pas cette voix. Qui m'avait appelé ? La voix avait l'air triste et fragile. Je parcourais les visages de la table cherchant à qui appartenait cette voix. Finalement, caché derrière une cascade de cheveux châtains, je vis deux yeux marrons que je n'avais jamais vus auparavant. Derrière ses yeux je ne voyais rien à cause de leur pure profondeur. Je n'entendais rien. Aucune émotion, aucun bavardage infini. Simplement le silence. Je ne devais pas y préter attention. Jamais je n'avais rencontré une personne dont les pensées m'étaient inaccessibles. Certains étaient bons pour brider leurs pensées mais n'avaient jamais été ... silencieux. J'étais intrigué. La cloche sonna mettant fin au déjeuner et ma famille quitta la cafétaria. Je jettais un dernier regard à la nouvelle avant de me diriger vers la classe de biologie dans le bâtiment 5. Sa peau était pâle et mes yeux pouvait voir le ton rouge derrière ses cheveux. Un ruban sur or tacheté par ses yeux bruns. Elle s'est mise debout lorsque nous sommes passés près de sa table et la brise que ma famille a faite, a poussé son odeur dans mes narines. La tête chancela et j'ai nagé dans le bouquet de fleurs de printemps qu'elle dégageait. Alice me regarda lorsque nous avions quitté la cafétaria pour les prochains cours. J'ai vu qu'elle arborait un grand sourire.

* * *

voilà un nouveau chapitre qui est traduit 

bon passons aux mauvaises nouvelles : je n'aurais plus bcp de temps pour moi durant deux semaines le 26 et 27 je pars en auvergne, le 28 je passe un examen , le 29, 31 et 1er avril j'ai un stage et en fin de la semaine prochaine je passe mes oraux blancs

donc ça va être un peu chaud car le chapitre suivant est très très très long mais j'essaierais de mettre une suite avant les vacances ( le 5 avril pour moi )

voilà je suis désolée mais il faudra être très patient


	6. Chapter 6

réponses aux reviews :

- _EetB_ : je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis toujours impatiente de lire ta review , sincèrement tout ce que tu mets me touche beaucoup ... Merci !!

- _Alison_ : bah là pour Murmures j'ai pas l'impression que ça marche mais bon c pas grave ... merci à toi la miss d'être présente à chaque fois !!

- _Arya15 _: aïe ... Edward est bien l'ami de Bella, j'espère que dans ce chapitre ça va aller mieux sinon préviens-moi et je te répondrais si tu as des questions !!

- _Theriel _: voilà la suite, vous n'avez pas trop attendu

- _XxjustineblainxX_ : tinquiètes pas je vais continuer tu ne devras attendre beaucoup de temps car c'est déjà la suite

**voilà le chapitre 6 , j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ... et il est un peu plus long que les autres**

* * *

chap 6 : juste amis

- Ainsi, nous allons nous réunir au magasin de mon père. Là nous ferons du co-voiturage jusqu'à First beach. Il y aura ainsi le feu, les hotdogs, la boisson et les guimauves. Lauren dit qu'elle a un nouveau bikini ...

La voix de Mike était un bourdonnement incessant au fond de mon esprit. Il parlait d'un prochain voyage à la plage qu'il organisait.

- Ainsi tu veux venir ? A-t-il demandé.

- Newton ! Hurla M. Banner au fond de la pièce.

Je pus voir la tête de Mike surgire au dessus du microscope.

- Newton pourriez-vous vous asseoir avec Mlle Stanley ? Je voudrais qu'Isabella soit assise à coté de M. Cullen puisque tous les deux ont déjà pris l'AP.

- Bella. S'éleva une voix.

Sa voix. Isabella. J'ai regardé le bureau du professeur essayant d'être blasé.

- Quoi ? Demanda M. Banner.

- S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Bella, demanda-t-elle.

Elle voulait être appeler comme ça. Sa vois était si différente par rapport à ce que je m'attendais. La plupart des adolescents parlaient d'une voix qu'ils voulaient. Bella parlait avec une résonance dans le ton comme si elle parlait à elle seule et non à une autre personne. Elle parlait comme si elle manoeuvrait des acteurs dans un jeu de stratégie avec chaque mot. C'était intéressant, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Bien, Bella prenez place à coté d'Edward.

Moi ? Je n'avais pas prêté attention aux mots qu'avaient utilisé M. Banner. Il lui avait demandé de s'asseoir à coté de moi. J'étais habitué aux cabrioles de Mike même si il était monotone et ennuyeux.

Elle s'assit lentement sur le bas coté de son siège. Elle ferma ses yeux en s'assayant. En s'installant quelques mèches tombèrent sur ses épaules et son parfum m'envahit. Un parfum floral. J'ai fermé mes yeux et me suis perdu dans son odeur mais un instant plus tard je me suis tiré violemment de ce parfum et suis revenu à la réalité. Bella était immobile.

" Mes yeux doivent être noirs " pensais-je.

Je me concentrais sur autre chose et ai déplacé ma chaise un peu loin d'elle.

" Je me demande si elle a remarqué ? Je dois regardais fixement ".

Comment est-ce que cette fille ... cette humaine ... qu'a-t-elle pour que je m'affaiblisse ainsi ? Elle est juste une fille, je dois la laisser.

- Cullen. Swan. Soyez agréable l'un envers l'autre. Demanda M. Banner.

J'ai essayé d'enlever ce masque d'incompréhension.

- Edward. Commençais-je.

Le mieux était d'être gentil.

- Bella, répondit-elle.

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. En tant que vampire je me serais attendu à diverses réactions comme de l'étonnement au revirement lorsqu'un humain me rencontrait. Dans la voix de Bella, je pouvais entendre de la crainte. Mais pas celle que j'avais prévue. Sa crainte était teintée d'accepatation. C'était comme si elle avait su que quelque allait se produire et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire.

- Content de te rencontrer Bella, dis-je en rajustant l'objectif du microscope.

Son parfum tourbillonnait autour de moi. A chacun de ses mouvements. Je devais être plus fort que le monstre en moi. Je devais l'être. Je voulais emmener cette fille hors de la classe et la vider de son sang. Enlever chaque goutte de son corps et laisser un cadavre pâle dans son sillage. J'arrêtais de jouer avec le microscope pour lui poser la question.

- Quel est le parfum que tu portes ?

J'ai presque ri sous cape lorsque je la vis renifler son bras.

- Pearberry, a-t-elle répondu.

N'était-ce pas ce que je sentais ? Il était floral, non fruité. Il y avait une grande saveur en dessous. Il y avait une grande saveur en dessous. Je n'avais pas sentis ce parfum depuis des décennies quand Carlisle, Esmée et moi avions voyagé en Europe, précisement à Bublin. Nous avions visité le jardin de Powerscourt. C'était la première fois que je suis sortis après mon retour dans ma famille. Esmée avait sélectionné une fleur lorsque nous sommes revenus au manoir. Elle l'a placé dans ma chemise. Le parfum a duré pendant 60 ans. Je la sentais de nouveau sur cette fille. Bella. Ses yeux attrapèrent les miens pendant que j'essayais de me souvenir du nom de la fleur.

- Non ... pas Pearberry. Plutôt ... la freesia. Oui la fleur de freesia.

Elle rougit. C'était une couleur si merveilleuse sur les humains. Mais personne d'eux ne le savaient. Je ris doucement.

- Elle te convient bien.

Ses rougeurs s'approfondirent.

- Merci. Et toi ...

Elle fit une pause un court instant.

- Et toi, tu n'apprécis pas le changement de partenaires.

Je n'ai pas apprécier ce changement ? Avait-elle pansé que Mike faisait partit de mes amis ? J'étais choqué, elle supposais que Mike était la raison de mon comportement. D'un autre coté comment pouvait-elle savoir la vraie raison ? C'était à caused'elle. Juste de sa présence. Un peit morceau du puzzle était tombé.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je pense ? Peux-tu lire mes pensées ? Dis-je en souriant.

" Je ne pense pas que ça soit elle, vu que la seule personne ici sachant lire les pensées, c'est moi. "

- Tes yeux, a-t-elle répondu.

Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens de nouveau. Je me sentais attiré par ses yeux chocolats.

- Tes yeux,a-t-elle répondu. Quand Mike a changé de place et que je suis venue tes yeus sont devenus ... noirs. M'en veux-tu d'avoir pris sa place ?

Je ris.

- Non,non Bella. Juste ... eh bien mes yeux changent quand je ne suis pas ... bien. C'est un ... une sorte de condition, mais que j'arrive à contrôler maintenant. " Une condition qui me fait boire du sang de mes victimes. Une condition qui m'invite à réduire les gorges de chaque élèves dans cette salle ainsi je pourrais tranquillement goûter ton sang. "

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Terminais-je.

En remarquant au plus profond de ses yeux je pourrais dire qu'elle ne croyait pas que j'allais bien. J'étendis légèrement ma main jusqu'à toucher la sienne.

- Merci.

Lorsque je la frola, un courant électrique s'empara de mon bras. Elle l'a senti aussi. Elle me regarda en attente d'une réponse. La seule chose que j'étais capable de faire était de regarder fixement derrière elle, cachant ma confusion.

- Ummm, a-t-elle bégayé.

- Oui, répondis-je. C'est sûrement un choc statique. Désolé.

- Vous avez une demi-heure pour finir les diapositives. Mlle Swan, comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda M. Banner.

- Bien, entendis-je. Je me suis tourné vers le microscope. Cet exercice était extrêmement simple car je l'ai répété toutes les années durant cinq ans. En moins d'une minute j'avais fini.

- Ton tour. Penses tu y arriver ? Demandais-je en souriant.

Bella prit ceci comme un défi. Je l'observais durant son travail. M. Banner avait dit quelque chose au sujet d'elle concernant l'AP en biologie. Je ne pouvais avoir tort. J'observais ses doigts, se déplaçant agilement, et ajustant le microscope et se retourner vers la fiche de travail. Elle avait les mains adroites. En deux minutes, elle avait regardé et marqué chaque glissière. Je regardais attentivement sa feuille.

- Fini, dit-elle en laissant tomber son crayon sur la table.

Je souris en la voyant. Elle était drôle mais pas comme je l'avais prévu.

- Hmm, tu es douée, admis-je. Mais tu n'ai pas aussi rapide que moi tout de même.

" Si elle savait seulement ! "

- Personne n'es aussi rapide que toi Edward, sonna la voix de Lauren.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de notre table. Elle essaya d'obtenir mon attention car notre famille était assez connue à Forks.

- Tu sais Edward, a-t-elle commencé, Bella ici présente est le fille du shérif. Ce qui signifie qu'elle vit dans cette maison de campagne minuscule sur le bord de la route. N'est-ce pas la chose la plus pathétique que vous ayez entendus ?

Si mon sang était encore présent, il se serait mis à bouillir. Lauren était en train de taquiner Bella pour obtenir mes bonnes graces. Pourquoi les adolescents devaient-ils s'humilier les uns par rapport aux autres. Elle se cacha son visage de Lauren.

- Lauren, fis-je de ma vois mielleuse. Elle se pencha plus sur son bureau, je pouvais entendre son coeur battre de plus en fort dans sa poitrine. Chérie ... ferme-là.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en retournant à son microscope avec un sourire heureux, apparemment contente d'avoir fait ce qu'elle m'avait demandé de faire.

Je me suis tourné vers Bella.

- Je suis désolée pour elle. Elle peut-être ... difficile.

J'ai été capturé par ses yeux. Elle était au bord des larmes, et ses joues devinrent rouges. Je devais la sortir d'ici. Je devais la sauver de cet embarras.

- M. Banner, Bella ne se sent pas très bien. Pourrais-je l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

- D'accord Edward, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son livre, posé sur son bureau.

Je me suis placé devant elle, la cachant du reste de la classe. Elle suivait tout en pleurant. J'ai rapidement examiné le hall pour m'assurer qu'il était vide et je l'ai conduit dehors. Sans y penser je pris sa main. Je sentais sa chaleur, je voulais par ce geste la soulager. Je sentis une montée de l'électricité mais je devais penser à elle a tout prit.

- Est-tu ok ? Demandais-je. Je l'observais, Elle avait du mal à se contrôler. Quelque chose qu'avait dit Jessica à Bella devait être la cause car je ne pouvais croire qu'une personne pouvait pleurer devant une autre qlors qu'elle ne l'a connaissé que depuis quelques minutes. Lentement, Bella se baissa et s'appuya contre le mur.

- Oui ça va. Laisses moi seule s'il te plait.

Je lui pris le poignet. Je dûs m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Un bourdonnement électrique passa de mes doigts au poignet de Bella. Elle l'a enlevé et me fixa pour la enième fois de la journée. Sans penser je l'ai touché. La sensation était la même et elle se déplaça à travers mon corps.

- L'as-tu ressentis ? Demanda-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui venait de se produire.

- Sentis quoi ?

Je ne pouvais pas croire en ça. Elle avait l'air chiffonné.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Retourne en classe. Lauren doit sûrement s'impatienter de te revoir, a-t-elle pratiquement craché.

- Bella j'ai dit à M. Banner que je m'assurerais que tu ailles bien et je compte bien le faire. Pourquoi es-tu vexé ? Dis-je doucement.

Nos visages étaient proches en cet instant. Je me demandais à ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Je me suis battu pour ne pas respirer son parfum. Quelque chose m'enivrait chez cette fille.

- Bella, pourquoi ?

Elle inspira profondément et tourna la tête vers moi.

Elle s'est penchée vers moi.

* * *

- Lauren est une chienne.

- Oui je l'ai connue comme ça, répondis-je en riant intérieurement.

Bella était un bon juge au niveau du caractère. Les pensées d'Angela concernait cette fille et si elle réussirais à s'adapter. J'avais commencé à me le demander.

Je me suis assis sur le béton à coté d'elle. Imitant ses mouvements, je voulais la mettre à l'aise. Je tira mes genoux jusqu'à ma poitrine et est mis mes bras au sommet de ces premiers. Elle a tourné sa tête vers moi. Ses joues, souillées pas les larmes, permirent de mettre le feu dans mon estomac.

- Depuis combien de temps tu l'as conné ?

- Environ deux ans. Nous nous déplaçons beaucoup. Il est dur de se faire des amis quand vous ne passez pas beaucoup de temps dans un système scolaire, admis-je.

Les mots que j'avais espéré maintenir privé sortir hors de ma bouche. Je ne connaissais même pas Bella, pourtant c'est comme si que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

- Je ne peux pas supporter les gosses ici. Ils sont trop vantards, si tu voulais de me le demander.

Elle rit. Ce son résonna dans ma tête.

- Essayer de se faire des amis quand ...

Elle fit une pause. La confusion et la douleur étaient pésentes dans ses yeux. Elle prit une grande inspiration et reprit :

- Essayer quand quelqu'un me ressemble.

Je vis que son visage vira au rouge. Qu'a-t-elle voulut dire ? Elle était normale. Elle povait se faire des amis avec n'importe qui. Bella n'était pas simplement une fille normale. Elle a estimé qu'elle était bannie. Je la regarda attentivement, elle n'avait pas la physique que plusieurs filles de son âge avait. J'avais oublié combien c'était important pour les filles d'être exceptionnellement, physiquement attirantes. Cette fille avait des yeux innocents, et dû avoir eu affaire à des filles comme Lauren durant sa vie. Comment des personnes pouvaient traiter des personnes de cette façon ? J'ai voulu faire faire quelque chose, oui quelque chose pour arrêter Lauren. J'ai voulu la tuer ... mais jamais cela ne guérira les blessures de Bella. En mon intérieur j'avais des remords. Bella avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider. Sans m'en rendre compte ma main se dirigea vers elle.

- Amis, offrais-je.

Elle me regarda un instant puis répondit en hésitant :

- Amis.

Sa main était tremblante. Un courant passa entre nous. Sa poigne augmenta. J'osais la retirer. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de montrer ma force.

- Cela. L'as-tu sentis ?

- Oui, répondis-je doucement, enlevant ma main pour l'attirer contre moi.

Je regardais ma peaume, me demandant si quelque chose pourrait me prouver que j'ai tord. Je devrais questionner Carlisle à la minute où il rentrera.

- Hmm.

Quand la cloche sonna je me levais et l'aida.

- Tu es la première personne que je considère vraiment comme un ami, ici à Forks. Merci.

- Me remercier ? Demanda-t-elle surprise. Je pense que c'est à moi de te dire merci. Tu m'as sauvé de l'humiliation en biologie. Ce n'est pas à toi de la faire.

- Mais je l'ai quand même fait. Et je te le répète, merci. Pour m'avoir parler. Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? Demandais-je.

Elle était silencieuse, puis inclina la tête m'indiquant qu'elle allait bien. Sans penser à moi je lui quémanda :

- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose ... puis-je t'étreindre ?

Elle inclina de nouveau la tête. Ses bras chauds entourèrent ma taille. Je me demandais si elle pouvait sentir le contact glacial de ma peau. J'inhalais son odeur, floral. Je dus la libérer avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de stupide.

- Mmm ... certainement freesia, dis-je en marchant. Ne sois pas en retard pour ton prochain cours .

- Je ne le serais pas, dit-elle avec un sourire.

J'entrais dans la salle, ai saisi mon sac et me suis dirigé au coté opposé du bâtiment 5 pour mon prochain cours. C'était un cours de niveau élevé et j'étais sûr que Bella n'y serait pas. Je me suis assis et pensais à cette fille dont le sang ne cessait de me taquiner. Le monstre la voulait. Une bataille naquit dans mon âme.

Alice est venue me voir après les cours, près de mon casier.

- Ainsi, tu l'a rencontré ? M'a-t-elle demandé en sautillant sur place.

- Alice, tu le savais ? Questionnais-je dans un souffle. Tu aurais pu m'avertir !

- Cela aurait fait une différence ? S'est-elle demandée à haute voix.

- Non, répondis-je en jetant un livre dans mon sac. On y va, je voudais la voir avant qu'elle parte.

- D'accord, demande lui son numéro aussi. Je voudrais l'inviter pour faire du shopping ce week-end.

- Ahh oui. Votre partie d'achats avec Rosalie ?

Son sourire s'aggrndit.

Dans le parking j'aperçus Bella, marchant rapidemant vers son vieux camion Chevy.

" Figures " pensais-je.

- Bella, appelais-je avant qu'elle atteigne sa voiture. Se retournant, ses pieds glissèrent et elle commença à tomber. Je la saisis et la remis sur ses jambes. Je pouvais voir l'embarras sur son visage.

- Bella nous devrions arrêter de nous réunir comme cela, essayais-je de dire sans la taquiner.

- Edward !

Elle s'agita pour essayer de se retirer hors de mes bras.

- Je suis désolée.

Je me suis noyé dans ses yeux, si profonds. J'ai noté une formation noire et bleue autour d'un de ses yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Le fait que je touchais son visage ne nous aidé en rien.

- Ta petite amie m'a donné un coup de poing.

De quoi parlait-elle ?

- Ma petite amie ? Bella,je ne suis avec personne. Je t'ai dit que je n'ai vraiment pas d'amis ici. Je ne sais pas qui t'as dit ça mais c'est un mensonge.

Je ne pus me retenir et ma main poussa ses cheveux qui cachaient ses yeux. Elle a grimacé sous mon contact. Mon esprit s'emballa. Je l'avais plus blessé. Quel imbécile j'étais ! Comment pouvais-je la blesser encore plus ?

- Bella, ma voix était devenue rauque. Qui t'a fait ça ? S'il te plait, dis-le moi !

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non. Je dois y aller.

Elle tira les clefs de son sac. Ma main enserra la sienne. Je devais lui parler. Je devais la toucher. Pourquoi cependant ?

- Bella si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Voici mon numéro, lui dis-je en lui passant le numéro qu'Alice avait écrit. Pourrais-je avoir le tien ?

- Mon numéro ? Elle semblait confuse.

- Oui, riais-je. Je veux t'appeler plus tard et m'assurer que tu ailles bien. Tu avais l'air d'être secoué aujourd'hui. Je sais que les premiers peuvent être durs mais je suis là Bella. Je ne veux plus voir cette fille sauter de haut en bas.

J'indiquais Alice, attendant dans la voiture.

- Alice ?

- Oui ... Alice, dis-je.

Angela a du lui passer plusieurs informations.

- Angela a dû te dire qui nous étions, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mmm hmm.

- Angela est vraiment gentille, affirmais-je en souriant.

J'esperais que Bella se ferait plus d'amis ici et Angela serait parfaite avec elle.

- Bien, Alice voudrait te rencontrer aussi. Je pense qu'elle veut prévoir une sortie ce week-end. Puis-je lui laisser ton numéro ?

- D'accord, a-t-elle répondu en déchirant un mirceau de papier. Voici le numéro de la maison.

- Pas de portable ? Quémandais-je.

- Non, je ne peux pas me permettre d'en avoir un, admit-elle. J'espère bientôt avoir du travail. Quand j'en aurais un, je pourrais te laisser le numéro aussi.

Elle se semblais à l'aise avec moi en cet instant.

- Surtout ne perds mon numéro ! Conseillais-je en cachant mon rire.

- C'est sûr !

Elle tapota la poche où elle a glissé le morceau de papier. Je la touchais de nouveau avant de partir. Sa peau était chaude. Cette sensation ne me quittera pas durant tout le trajet du retour. Les pensées d'Alice claquaient dans ma tête.

" Veux-tu aller chasser ce soir ? Cela serait mieux pour toi ! "

- Pour le moment ça va. Appelleras-tu Bella ? Assures-toi qu'elle aille bien ? Je lui ai dit pour ce week-end. Je pense qu'elle acceptera de venir.

J'ai laissé les autres à la maison et me suis dirigé vers l'hôpital. Je ne pouvais pas attendre que Carlisle rentre. Pourquoi Bella et moi avions reçu cette décharge électrique tous les deux et en même temps. Lorsque je suis arrivé je me suis directement allé dans son bureau pour qu'il puisse me répondre.

- Edward, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ceci.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Edward sais-tu ce que ressent un vampire quand il est intime avec un être comme ...

Je l'ai arrêtais à mi-chemin.

- Carlisle, tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais ressentis ça. Je reste hors de vos affaires privées.

- Je pensais que tu avais déjà eu affaire à ça, déclara-t-il.

- Oui, admis-je, presque embarrassé.

Je l'ai déjà ressentis.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça arriverait entre Bella et moi. Elle est humaine. Et je ne l'a conné que depuis ... Je regardais l'horloge sur le mur ... six heures.

- Là je ne sais pas Edward. Nous devrions attendre et voir ce qui va arriver.

" Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas ... "

Encore une fois je le coupais.

- Carlilse, elle est mon amie. Je garderais en esprit ce que tu m'as dit mais ... ma voix traina au loin.

La tête de Carlisle s'inclina. IL su ce que je voulait dire, ainsi je ne pus finir ma pensée.

- Merci, lui dis-je en quittant le bureau.

Je laissais mes pensées vagabondaient dans la voiture. Demain, je pourrais la saluer.

* * *

Le chapitre 6 est fini , j'espère que vous avez bien aimé ?


	7. Chapter 7

les petites réponses aux reviews avant de commencer :

- _Theriel_ : je suis d'accord qu'elle devrait lui dire mais ça serait trop facile non ? Laissons-lui le temps D

- _VictOow_ : merci pour ta review , faudra être patient pour le prochain chapitre

- _Naikyy_ : c'est de ma faute j'ai oublié de préciser que c'était du point de vue d'Eward , apparement il aurait déjà eu ces sentiùetns avec une autre personne mais je n'en sais pas plus ... si tu cogites alors que j'essaye de poster rapidement qu'est-ce que ça sera la semaine prochaine ? D

* * *

Chapitre 7 : une bataille perdue

Le matin se levait lorsque le téléphone sonna. Je l'ignorais, espérant obtenir quelques moments en plus de sommeil avant que mon réveil ne sonna lui aussi. Le début de la matinée et les appels téléphoniques étaient des cas habituels ici. Quelqu'un essayait toujours d'atteindre le chef de la police. Le téléphone cessa et je retournais à mes rêves. Tout de suite après il recommença. Je regardais l'horloge.

" Qui peux bien appeler ... MERDE ! "

- MERDE ! MERDE ! MERDE ! Criais-je.

Je me tirais hors de mon lit à toutes vitesses

- Stupide réveil, hurlais-je en le balançant hors du lit. T'étais censé me réveiller à 6h15. Il est 8h !

J'ai couru dans le vestibule, toujours désorienté par ce réveil. La première chose que du entendre mon interlocuteur était un coup lorsque j'ai frappé le plancher et un " hmph ".

- Bella, demanda une voix tranquille.

- Ouais, qui est-ce ?

- Bonjour Bella. Je reconnus aussitôt cette voix. C'est Edward.

- Salut, croassais-je faiblement.

- J'appelais juste pour savoir pourquoi tu étais absente ce matin. Je t'ai cherché dans le parking mais je n'ai pas vu ta voiture. Tu as manqué quelque chose ce matin. Le Van de Tyler Crowley a heurté plusieurs voitures dans le parcage.

- Comment va-t-il ? demandais-je en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Je me suis rappelais que Tyler était assis à notre table hier.

- Il devrait aller bien. Mais je pense qu'il devra changé de voiture.

Il fit une pause.

- Tu vien s aujourd'hui en cours ?

- Oui je viendrais après m'être douchée.

- D'accord, conduis prudemment, a-t-il dit avant de raccrocher.

Pendant que je me préparais pour aller en cours, je pensais à l'appel téléphonique. Edward avait veillé à ce que je sois présente. Alice aussi m'avait appelé, juste avant que j'aille dormir. Elle m'avait invité à faire quelques emplettes avec Rosalie. J'ai été surprise. Pourquoi des filles aussi magnifiques voulaient-elle que je sorte avec elles le week-end ? J'étais chanceuse de m'entendre avec. Quand j'ai accepté elle semblait très joyeuse par mon choix.

Edward n'avait pas vérifier mon état mais je pensais qu'Alice lui avait fait un rapport. Elle, aussi, avait posé des questions sur ma contusion. Encore effrayée de Lauren et de son acolyte, j'avais refusé de répondre à Alice. Je me déshabillais et me mis à trembler. Une brise froide s'était glissée dans ma chambre. La fenêtre était ouverte mais légèrement, permettant au vent de s'y engouffrer.

Durant une demi heure nous avons huilé la fenêtre Charlie et moi et elle a pu se verrouiller ainsi. Avant d'aller au lit je l'avais bien fermé.

Mon réveil m'inquiétait. Je devrais acheter un neuf à Port Angeles ce week-end. Je ne pouvais pas me faire un nom si la fille du chef Swan se levait tardivement. Me dirigeant vers le parking une heure et demi plus tard, je le trouvais plein et je pouvais voir des personnes s'activer. La place où je m'étais garée hier était entourée d'une bande jaune et gardée par des policiers. Un fonctionnaire prenait des notes, examinant le fourgon qui était encastré dans d'autres voitures.

- BELLA ! Entendis-je crier. Ici !

Charlie était posté près du fourgon de Tyler.

- Eh bien où étais-tu ? Je te cherchais à l'hôpital. Lauren Mallory m'a indiqué que tu étais garée à cette place hier, mais nous n'avions pas trouvé ta voiture. Je pensais que tu avais fait un tour à l'hôpital à cause de ce remue-ménage.

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas, répondis-je en regardant l'épave. J'ai un peu trop dormis. Edward Cullen m'a appelé à ce sujet d'ailleurs et m'a réveillé. Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé d'appeler à la maison ?

Il joua nerveusement avec ses pieds.

- Tu sais quand on devient parent, nous ... réagissons le plus vite possible car on craint qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à notre enfant. Parfois cela arrive bien.

Il m'embrassa au niveau du front et me conduisit vers les bureaux. Je tenais fermement ma capuche sur ma tête, me protégeant du vent frais. Je pouvais entendre Charlie murmurer:

- Edward Cullen, hein ?

Les cours passèrent comme ceux d'hier. En raison de l'évenement de ce matin, je n'étais plus le centre des bavardages. J'entendais toujours un ricanement ou un commentaire occasionnel formulé à mes dépens, mais il me semblait plus facile de les ignorer aujourd'hui. Je croisais Alice en passant entre les bâtiments. J'ai hésité de lui dire bonjour au cas où son geste ne serait pas pour moi. Je lui souria cependant.

Le déjeuner m'apparut comme une guillotine pour moi. Je pouvais voir Lauren me fixer intensément. Je saisis un jus de fruit et ai pensé à me sauver à la bibliothèque. J'espérais qu'elle ne pourrait me voir me glisser hors de ma chaise. Faux.

- Hé, Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé au visage ?

Elle souria, se moquant ouvertement.

- Rien je suis tombée, répondis-je.

Tous les visages étaient braqués sur moi.

- Oh, je ne voulais pas parler de ta contusion, mais je voulais savoir pourquoi tu avais un visage aussi laid ?

Je me levais brusquement et me dirigea vers la poubelle la plus proche et recracha mon jus. J'entendais Lauren, Jessica, Mike et Eric qui commençaient à bavarder. Une nouvelle plaisanterie. Je croyais que j'allais me sentir en sécurité dans cette école. J'allais me faire discrète. Un fort mouvement au coin de ma vision attira mon attention. Alice avait sauté par dessus la table qu'elle occupait avec sa famille. Elle se fraya un chemin dans la masse d'étudiants. Elle se déplaça avec une grace d'une ballerine, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Edward se tenait debout près de leur table tandis qu'Alice se tenait à présent à coté de Lauren. Elle parla doucement et délibérement à Lauren. Jessica se pencha plus près pour écouter la conversation mais la main d'Alice l'en empêcha. Le visage de Lauren pâlit quand Alice fit plusieurs gestes aux Cullen. Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper regardèrent fixement Laruen avec diverses expressions toutes menaçantes. Lauren avala sa salive et inclina la tête.

- Bella, tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ? Demanda une voix à mes cotés.

J'avais oublié Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me parler.

- Umm. Bien sûr.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'assayais avec eux ? J'ai juste voulu me mélanger dans la foule et disparaître. Les gens regardèrent les Cullen parce qu'ils étaient beaux. Les gens me regardèrent parce que j'étais répulsive. Mon esprit s'emballa. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ?

- Alice a dit à Lauren que tu te poseras avec nous, a-t-il dit. Tu vas mieux ?

M'assayant à leur table, je me sentais étrangement examiné. Non seulement par le reste des étudiants mais aussi par les Cullen eux-mêmes.

- Elle est pétrifiée, indiqua celui qui devait être Jasper.

- Je ne suis pas ... commençais-je à dire.

Je me suis leveée pour les laisser mais la main d'Edward me retint. La même électricité que j'avais ressentis hier augmenta le long de mon bras. Je pus noter le coté glacé de la peau d'Edward.

- Tu es gelé, m'exclamais-je.

- Oui, répondit-il. Une autre face de ma ... condition.

Il me toucha mon épaule et me fit signe de le suivre à une table vide, s'éloignant de ses frères et soeurs. Ils avaient l'air incrédules lorsque nous les quittions.

- Désolé.

Je savais qu'il parlait à sa famille

- Reprenons. Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen.

- Isabella Swan, annonçais-je avec un rire étouffé.

Les gens faisaient cela seulement dans les films.

- Tu peux m'appeler Bella.

- Alors, Bella que peux-tu me dire sur toi ? A-til demandé en mettant ses bras sur la table puis sa tête au-dessus de ces premiers.

Je soupirais. Quelque chose au sujet d'Edward me désarmer. J'allais ma vie, chaque détail, chaque moment humiliant.

- Bien, j'ai dix-sept ans. Je viens de Phoenix pour vivre avec mon père comme l'a dit Lauren.

Je crachais son nom commi si c'était de la nourriture putréfiée.

- Charlie est le chef de la police. Et je vis près de la sortie de la ville.

Je me suis arrêtée. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chose à dire qu'il savait déjà.

- Bella, dit-il avec un sourire. Je sais déjà tout cela. Parles-moi de toi. Qu'aimes-tu regarder à la TV ? Quelle musique écoutes-tu ? Qui est ton auteur préféré ? Je veux tout connaître.

Je fis une pause pour penser. Il voulait connaître la Bella que je cachais à chacun. La Bella que seuls mes parents connaissaient.

- D'accord, j'ai une idée. On se verra ce soir et nous parlerons. Mais ...

Je tendis un doigt vers lui, prononçant une condition à sa demande.

- ... pour chaque question que tu poses, je devrais avoir une réponse de toi.

Il réfléchit durant une minute, regardant Alice et ses frères et soeurs. Comme s'il se déroulait une conversation silencieuse, il inclina la tête et se tourna vers moi.

- Bien. Je t'appellerais ce soir.

Il se leva et tira son sac dessous la table lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

- Mlle Swan, accepterez-vous que je vous accompagne en Biologie ?

- Mais naturellement M. Cullen, répondis-je.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et mon coeur eut un raté.

* * *

voilà le chapitre 7 , j'espère qu'il vous a plu ... enfin moi j'ai bien aimé le traduire

**Bon passons aux mauvaises nouvelles** : dimanche je pars à 8h pour aller en Tunisie, je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps de traduire le chapitre 8 ( mais j'essayerais de faire mon possible ) sinon la prochaine mise à jour sera en deux semaines , eh oui pour certaines ça va être super long ( petit clin d'oeil à certaines personnes )

**A dans deux semaines donc !! bonnes vacances à ceux qui y seront**

**ps : reviews ? reviews ?**


	8. Chapter 8

et voici les dernières réponses des reviews avant un ptit bout de temps lol

- _Theriel_ : je ne suis pas partie en Irlande mais en Auvergne mais là c t pr un voyage scolaire alors que là ceux mes vacances perso j'en profite car on fête trois grands évenements dc on en profite ... jsuis contente que la traduc te plaise c encourageant ça me motive encore plus

- _Naikyy_ : je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies , merci pour tes encouragements ( réponse faible pour une grande review TT )

- _Alison_ : mais non t'es pas une mauvaise fille, et c pas grave si tu ne mets qu'une review sur deux , ce n'est pas grave du tout même , oh oui je compte bien profité du voyage, surtout pour me reposer , biz

- _Alicecullen_ : jsuis désolée de t'annoncer ça mais c'est une traduction dc ce n'est pas qui l'ai écrite mais merci quand mm pr la review

- _Bellaedwardsm.skaii_ : ma ptite juju jte retrouve ici aussi, t'avais interêt de déconner pour mon blog sinon ça aurait mal fini, nah je plaisante ...jdois avouer que la seconde partie de ta review m'a embarassé , je retourne les compliements ... il ne fauda peut-être pas attendre 2 semaines mais ... 1 semaine et demi ( croisons les doigts pr que l'avion ne s'écrase pas lol ) et je boude si tu deviens infidèle, t'es prévenue bon allez faut que j'arrète mes délires , bisou

- _EetB_ : ahhhhhhhh je t'ai attendu , je croyais que t'allais pas venir TT , MERCI !!

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire c'est le dernier chapitre que je mets avant une semaine et demi ( deux semaines grand maximum ) , eh oui je suis en vacances donc je vais en profiter ... je vous mets ce chapitre avant mon départ ( je l'ai traduit en une journée rien que pour vous ) **

**voilà voilà j'ai fini ( youpi on va pouvoir commencer la lecture ) ... bonne lecture**

* * *

Chap 8 : rouille

Edward marcha jusqu'en biologie, portant mon sac tout le long du chemin. Cela me faisait du bien de savoir que des personnes m'aidaient. Alice avait dit quelque chose à Lauren et Edward était venu me soulager. Je les adorais.

M. Banner se leva brusquement, persque qu'aussi heureux qu'Alice lorsqu'elle semblait joyeuse.

- Il est temps du visuel, a-t-il annoncé.

Les spiritueux de la classe se relevèrent avant de replonger dans un état second. L'obscurité signifia encore plus d'ennui pour moi. Quelqu'un s'amuserait à mettre du chewing-gum dans mes cheveux ou mettrait " grosse vache " dans mon dos. Je ne verrait pas qui l'a fait mais je saurais que se sera fait. Pendant qu'Edward et moi nous asseyions au fond de la classe, je sus que j'aurais droit à un affrontement plus tard.

- A l'extrémité de la classe, nous nous attaquerons à une expérience surprise, ainsi certains seront réveillés, a-t-il dit en éteignant les lumières.

Edward était immobile à coté de moi. S'il était aussi futé qu'il le semblait, je me serais attendu à ce qu'il s'assoupit après quelques minutes, me laissant regarder la cidéo tranquillement. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il restait stoïque. Je me suis demandée si je sentais mauvais. Hier, il avait aimé mon parfum, cela signifiait que quelque chose n'allait pas aujourd'hui. Je renifalais mes cheveux me demandant si le shampooing que j'avais utilisé n'était pas bon.

J'entendis le rire étouffé d'Edward. Je me tournais vers lui, il m'indiqua d'un signe à l'avant de la salle que je devais regardais la vidéo. C'est alors que je le sentis s'éloigner de moi. Je fronçais les sourcils.

La vidéo sur la donation du sang était ennuyeuse et je cherchais quelque chose pour m'amuser. Un mouvement de la part d'Edward attira mon attention. Ses doigts dansèrent sur la table de labo. Elles dansèrent comme si il jouait un morceau de musique sur un piano imaginaire devant lui. Son visage, qui semblait souffrir lorsqu'il s'était éloigné de moi, était mou et plein de bonheur. Ses yeus étaient fermés mais il ne dormait pas. On n'avait l'impression qu'il s'était mit une image dans la tête mais qui était vraie à l'intérieur de lui.

Il rouvrit ses yeux ambres et me sourit. Il a silencieusement saisit son sac et a prit un morceau de papier. Jobservais avec fascination pendant qu'il traçait des lignes parallèles. Il dessina sur les cinq lignes sur une clé de sol et une une autre sur la deuxième. Il était musicien, cela me frappa. Quand ses yeux attrapèrent les miens il me sourit de nouveau. En un sourire au coin. Mon coeur eu un saut et mes battements devanaient irréguliers. Je me tournais vers l'écran.

Je l'entendis écrire sur le papier.

" Il doit être musicien " pensais-je.

Naturellement il l'était Bella. Tu es vraiment stupide. Pourquoi sinon écrirait-il des notes de musique ! Une seconde plus tard, son bras de déplaça à la vitesse d'un éclair pendant que sa main se tenait près de mon oeil droit. Fermé comme un poing, j'avais momentanément eu peur qu'il me frapperait. Je détournais mon regard dans le sien. Je doutais que sa main continua en direction de mon oeil. Quelque chose en moi grimaça à cause de mon coeur qui s'agitait en sachant ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Je continuais de l'observer tandis que sa main s'ouvrait et me permit de voir une gomme qui reposait dans sa paume d'Albâtre. Je me tournais vers la provenance de la gomme et vis Lauren qui me scrutait avec une expression suffisante sur son visage. Edward attrapa mon champ de vision. Je n'étais pas sûre mais je crus entendre un grognement.

Dos à la salle, M. Banner fouilla dans un de ses tiroirs, recherchant apparemment la prochaine leçon. Edward se raidit.

- Bella, a-t-il chuchoté, les dents serrés. Je ne me sans pas très bien en ce moment. Mais je promets de t'appeller plus tard.

J'inclinais la tête et le regarda se rendre vers le bureau de M. Banner. Il semblait plus pâle que d'habitude. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient plus violacées que jamais. Il chuchota quelque chose au professeur, saisit son sac et s'est dirigé vers la porte.

La vidéo se termina peu de temps après qu'Edward ai quitté la salle. M. Banner commença à sortir des kits en plastique.

- Ecoutez bien les jeunes. Nous allons commencer la partie amusante, a-t-il commencé.

Regardant Mike qui faisait des gestes de manière extragante à Jessica, il lui attrapa son poignet et le leva.

- M. Newton, aimeriez-vous être un volontaire ? Demanda M. Banner en fouillant dans les kits.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi noOOOOOOOOOOUCH ! Cria Mike.

Le sang au bout du doigt de Mike se mis à scintiller à la lumière de la classe. Je sentis que mes genoux commençaient à trembler. Je mis mes mains dans ma tête et inspira.

- Je circulerais parmi et aiderais une personne en a besoin, mais vous devrez vous aider de votre voisin à dactylographier son sang. Naturellement Mlle Swan vous ne vous occuperez pas de cette partie.

Je sus qu'il s'était arrêté à ma table. Autour de moi, mes camarades piquaient leurs doigts et l'odeur rouillée du sang assaillit mon nez.

" Je vais vomir " Pensais-je.

Je me relevais et regarda M. Banner. Mes yeux parlèrent à ma place.

- A l'infirmerie, Bella. Maintenant.

Il ne pouvait demander à une personne de m'accompagner alors qu'elle s'était piquée. Je saisis mon sac et courus jusqu'au vestibule, effrayée d'être malade au milieu de la salle. Je chandela jusqu'à la sorite du bâtiment et me suis immédiatement penché à l'exact endroit où je mettais assis hier et vida le contenu de mon estomac sur ce trottoir. Je me redressais et essaya de me diriger vers l'infirmerie de l'autre coté du campus. Je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable. Après avoir lutté je continuais de dirigeais vers le bâtiment. Mes jambes ne purent me porter plus loin. J'essayais de m'attraper à quelque chose avant de frapper le sol. L'impact n'est jamais venu. Essayant d'ouvrir les yeux, je distinguais des cheveux bronzes se déplaçant grâce au vent.

" EDWARD ' cria mon esprit.

Il me portait jusqu'au bureau. Le brouillard autour de moi se dissipa lentement. Edward m'amenait au bureau. Edward me portait. Mon esprit fit une pause avant d'éclater de nouveau. EDWARD ME PORTAIT. Je luttais pour soritr de ses bras. Je ne pouvais pas l'avoir toucher comme ... sentir mon poids dans ses bras ... sentant la charnure supplémentaire de mon estomac. Mon cerveau s'est rebellé contre un effort.

Je me suis réveillée et vis Edward qui était penché sur moi. Ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. J'haletais, inhalant un souffle d'air. L'infirmière me jeta un coup d'oeil et appela Charlie. J'entendis des extraits de la conversation. Edward prit le téléphone de l'infirmière et dit à Charlie qu'il m'y emmenerait. M'emmenais où ?

Il mit son bras sous moi et me prit à nouveau. Il semblait faire aucun effort mais cela semblait être une illusion. Il ne pouvait pas avoir la force de faire ceci. Je fermais les yeux et les larmes coulèrent librement. Il a prit une grande inspiration. Il sut que je pleurais. J'étais mortifiée. J'essayais de me battre, m'échapper de ses bras mais il me tenait serré contre son corps. Celui-ci était dur comme la roche et froid, tellement froid. Je me rapprochais plus près de lui, recherchant à soulager le feu qui commençait à brûler dans ma tête.

- Bella, je dois te mettre dans ma voiture. Dit-il tranquillement.

J'hochais la tête, signe d'acceptation. J'attendis que ses bras partent. Ils ne l'ont pas fait.

- Bella, je ne peux pas conduire et te tenir comme cela en même temps.

Je rougis face à cette remarque. Il me plaça délicatement dans la voiture et courut autour de la voiture pour se mettre coté conducteur. Les yeux à moitié fermés, je l'observais mettre sa voiture argentée sur le bas coté de la voiture. Il enroula son bras autour de mes épaules et je me pencha contre lui pendant qu'il conduisait. J'inhalais profondément. C'était le même parfum doux que j'avais pu sentir lorsqu'il m'avait pris dans ses bras il y a un instant. Edward. Les coins de mes lèvres devaient être contractés vers le heut car Edward demanda :

- Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

- Non, répondis-je.

Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux. Regarder par la fenêtre m'incitait à me mettre en difficulté encore une fois. Il gara sa voiture et j'entendis sa porte claquait. En moins d'une seconde je me sentis en apesanteur. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras ... ENCORE. Il me porta jusqu'à une salle d'examen quand je me suis rendu compte où j'étais. Hôpital du comté de Forks.

- Bella, voici mon père, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Il va t'examiner.

Un jeune homme pla plus âgé de vingt-cinq ans se tenait devat moi. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, mais je pouvais voir la ressemblance entre lui et Edward. Sa peau avait la même nuance pâle et leurs yeux ... leurs yeux étaient brillants. J'essayaus de me concentrer sur Edward qui me tenait toujours la main lorsque je m'allongeais sur un des lits de l'hôpital.

- Il est trop jeune, murmurais-je.

Ce jeune docteur était le père d'Edward ? Père adopté ou pas, il était si jeune. J'entendis deux rires, provenant des deux Cullen.

- Je t'assure Bella que je suis assez vieux pour pratiquer la médecine. Bon, fais-tu habituellement cette réaction ?

- Seulement au sang, répondis-je sincérement en entandant le rire étouffé du plus jeune des Cullen.

- Le sang ? Demanda le médecin, soupçonneux.

- Je pense que cela a du se passer en biologie, entendis-je.

Je laissais Edward continuer.

- Je ne sentais pas très bien et je suis partis avant qu'ils aient commencé. Mais, mes soupçons se portent sur le fait que Bella ne supporte pas la vue du sang.

- L'odeur, corrigeais-je.

- Quoi, demanda Edward, incrédule.

Après une pause il continua.

- Tu ne peux pas sentir le sang.

- Il sent comme la rouille, répondis-je en tentant le bras au Dr. Cullen

Il ajusta quelque chose un plus haut de mon bicep. Je sentis un léger pincement sur le dessus de mamain. Le Dr. Cullen avait placé un IV dans mon bras et avait accroché une poche au dessus de mon lit.

- Tu resteras ici pour le moment, dit-il en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. Tu es déshydratée. Charlie ne devrait plus tarder. Nous te laissons te reposer.

Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward parte mais je savais qu'il était stupide qu'il reste. Il avait presque passé la porte lorsque je l'appelais. Il revint à mes cotés. Sa main a étreint les miennes et je sursautais lorsque je sentis son contact.

- Edward, je voulais te remercier. Pour ton aide. Pour tout. Et je suis désolée que tu ai dû ...

Mes mots s'arrêtèrent, collés dans ma gorge.

- Bella, soupira-t-il en se penchant vers moi. Pour toi, je le ferais dans un battement de coeur.

Son souffle sur mon front permit à mon coeur de flotter momentanément. J'espérais qu'il n'était pas assez proche pour l'entendre. Il souria en se redressant.

- Je t'appelerai plus tard.

Charlie arriva dans la chambre au moment où Edward la quitta. Ils inclinèrent tous les deux la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Charlie se stoppa pour regarder partir le jeune homme puis se tourna vers moi.

- Tu m'as fait peur. Il n'est pas journalier que je doive aller à l'hôpital te chercher.

Il rit de mon expression de regret.

- Reposes-toi Bella. Je vais aller parler avec le médecin.

Epuisée je me laissais tomber sur l'oreiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Dr Cullen tira l'IV de ma main, sans douleur. Il tenait mon autre main dans la sienne. Son contact était lui aussi glacial.

- Miantenant tu es de nouveau hydratée. Tu pourras sortir après que j'ai terminé mon examen. Mais pas de sport.

- Pas de problème, Tu as entendu Charlie ? Demandais à mon père qui attendait dans un coin. Le docteur a dit " pas de sport ". Plus de base-ball hors-saison japonais pour nous. En conclusion, nous ne pouvons que regarder la TV.

Le Dr. Cullen ria sous cape et s'est retourné vers Charlie.

- A votre avis, que fera Daisuke Matsuzaka la saison prochaine ?

Mon père aimait le base-ball et je savais que cette conversation pouvait durer éternellement.

- Je ne crois pas que Red Sox ai payé 50 millions rien que pour lui parler. Encore 50 millions pour qu'il joue dans leur club. Il vaut mieux l'avoir.

- Humm, nous verrons, répondit le médecin.

La seule chose que Charlie aimait le plus dans ce sport était Red Sox. Cependant je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre cette attraction. Je toussais, essayant d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Je voulais partir avant que le soleil ne se couche. Le docteur sortit un outil et examina mes yeux. Je le regarda fixement.

- Dernier essai, a-t-il annoncé. Je pense que ça va mieux maintenant.

- Vous avez les yeux d'Edward, dis-je soudainement.

Je n'avais pas pensé et les mots m'avaient échappé. Je rougis fortement. Lui, il souria.

- Tu es libre de t'en aller.

Il ria encore lorsqu'il se tenait près de la porte. Il se tourna dans ma direction pendant que je rassemblais mon sac et mes chaussures à coté du lit.

- Il a mes yeux, dit-il avec un sourire avant de sortir.

* * *

Fin du chpitre 8 ... je voudrais plein de reviews à mon retour c'est possible ?? S'il vous plait ( - yeux suppliants )


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde, me voilà de retour après ... deux semaines ( ah oui ça fait beaucoup là ) j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, si ça était le cas désolée mais je devais me réhabituer par rapport à la Tunisie ( surtout au niveau de la fatique tous les matins c'était debout à 7h ) et puis y'avait les devoirs à faire et j'en passe je vais pas passer mon temps à raconter ce que j'ai fait, bref avant de passer au chapitre ( patience on y arrive ) je commence par l'habituel réponse aux reviews :

- _XxjustineblainxX_ : eh oui même ici le sang n'est pas bon pr elle, mais je dois dire que je suis contente que ça fasse cet effet sur elle ( je sais pas pk d'ailleurs ) bisous

- _Naikyy_ : je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé ce chapitre, d'ailleurs j'ai pris un grand plaisir à le traduire, je pense que ça s'est vu ... tu n'es pas obligé de dire que t'aime à chaque fois si ds une review je vois que c marqué que tu n'a pas trop aimé je comprendrais et que s'il n'y a rien de marquer sur ton avis je comprendrais aussi ( je sais pas si t'as compris grand chose à mon charabia lol ) merci encore pr ta review

- _Theriel_ : eh oui Edward l'aurait bien embrassé, c'est pas mimi tout ça ? Merci pr ta review

- _Alicecullen_ : je suis d'accord que cette histoire est différente, heureusement d'ailleurs je pense, car sinon ça ne serait pas intéressant, et j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire, c'est tout ce que je souhaite ... Merci !!

- _Sasa dingue de twilight_ : ( j'adore le nom ) eh ben Merci pour la review, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu l'as suite avec bcp d'attention, ça me touche et ça m'aide à me donner encore plus à fond dans la traduction

- _Puky_ : je pense que t'as du assez attendre pour lire la suite eh oui j'étais délà en vacances mais Lundi je reprends les cours TT c'est passé trop vite ( toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin malheureusement ) bsx bsx et Merci

- _XxxtitixxX_ : ha ! les fautes de français , je m'en doutais ... jsuis pas trop spécialiste en français ( jsuis une scientifique ) mais j'arrive à me débrouiller, cependant certaines fautes peuvent m'échappaient et je m'en excuse mais si ça reviens trop souvent, dis-le moi , et tkt pas je vais continuer à traduire , merci pr ta review

voilà le blabla est fini, je vous laisse au chapitre 9 ( que vous attendez depuis longtemps )

bonne lecture !!

* * *

Chap 9 : vingt questions.

De grands flocons tombèrent du ciel lorsque Charlie et moi sortions de l'hôpital. Le Dr. Cullen m'avait demandé de faire attention. Je marchais avec précaution sur le goudron luisant jusqu'en direction de la voiture de police de Charlie. Il me tint la porte puis se rendit de l'autre coté pendant que je m'installais confortablement. Nous étions presque arrivé à la maison quand j'ai entendu la sonnerie d'un protable.

" La ligne de police de Charlie, pensais-je. "

Je regardais partout pour répondre pendant qu'il conduisait. Je ne vis pas le téléphone dans l'espace de la voiture. Regardant Charlie pour savoir où était le téléphone, il me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Quand est-ce que tu t'ai acheté un portable ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je n'en ai pas acheté, dis-je. Je pensais qu'il était à toi.

- Non.

Il regarda en direction de la banquette arrière. Il prit mon sac de cours et le posa sur mes jambes. La sonnerie venait de la poche avant de mon sac. Je l'ouvris pour trouver un téléphone argenté, lisse, coincé sous un sachet de biscuits. Quelqu'un a du confondre mon sac avec le sien et ai laissé son téléphone dans le mien.

Je regardais l'écran d'identification. A ma plus grande surprise, le nom était indiqué.

- Vas-tu répondre ? Demanda Charlie.

- Allo, dis-je à titre d'essai.

- Bonsoir, Bella. J'espère que tu te sens mieux ?

La voix de l'autre coté se couva.

- Merci, Edward. Oui, je vais mieux.

Mes soupçons augmentèrent, je continuais :

- Comment as-tu eu ce numéro ? Attends j'ai une meilleure question, comment ai-je obtenu ce portable ?

J'eus le droit comme réponse à un rire étouffé. Il fit une pause et il continua :

- Aimerais-tu venir dîner ce soir avec moi ?

DE QUOI ? Mon cerveau cria. DIS OUI ! Mon coeur chanta.

- Edward, je ...

J'hésitais, regarda Charlie qui gara la voiture dans notre allée.

- Je ne peux pas ce soir. Ton père a dit que je devais faire attention. Et je ne crois pas que sortir sous ce temps puisse m'aider.

- Non, en effet, a-t-il répondu.

Mon coeur retomba lourdement.

- J'ai une meilleure idée qu'une sortie sous la pluie. J'apporterai le dîner. Mon festin. Tu ne dois pas déobéir aux ordres du docteur.

Edward allait venir chez moi, dans cette maison minuscule et insignifiante.

- Edward, je ne pense pas ...

- Quelle est ta pizza préférée ? Demanda-t-il. Demandes aussi à ton père. J'amenerais le tout. Ce n'est pas une offre. Tu dois te reposer et je suis sûr que ton père a eu une journée difficile avec le fiasco de ce matin et ta maladie.

Ma maladie ? J'étais sensible à l'odeur du sang. Ce n'était pas une maladie. J'avais la phobie la plus étrange.

- Non, Edward. Je ne sais même pas où tu as eu ce numéro ...

Quelque chose me frappa.

- C'est ton téléphone, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était silencieux à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Sinon pourquoi est-ce que j'ai vu le nom d'Alice s'affichait ? Tu appelles de son téléphone ?

Quand il me répondit, sa voix ressemblait à un jeune garçon qui se fit gronder pour avoir voler des biscuits avant le dîner.

- Je peux venir et on en parlera ? A-t-il demandé, presque en me priant de me radoucir.

Je soupirais.

- D'accord, Edward.

- Merci, je serais dans une heure ou moins.

- Edward, poulet à la margarita. J'ai répondu.

- De quoi ?

- La pizza. Poulet à la magarita. Mais sans le basilic.

- Oh... naturellement. On se voit dans une heure.

Je pouvais presque entendre son sourire. Fermant le téléphone portable, je souriais moi aussi.

- Hmm. Cela deviens intéressant.

Charlie me regarda lorsqu'il a dit ces paroles.

- Quoi ? Dis-je d'une voix aigüe.

Il ria en me regardant.

- Edward. Toi.

Il souria. J'ai su à quoi il pensait. Il croyait que j'avais un faible pour Edward. Ou peut-être qu'Edward m'aimait. Il était juste un ami. Quoique un ami en deux jours, mais un ami néanmoins. Mais comment un être aussi parfait pouvait m'aimer ?

- Papa ! M'exclamais-je en tapant légèrement son bras. Il vient un peu plus tard. Et il apporte la pizza. Pourrais-tu être gentil avec lui quand il sera là ?

- D'accord. Mais tu devrrais être propre avant qu'il n'arrive.

Charlie me demanda s'il pouvait m'aider à rentrer dans la maison.

- Regardes la télé. Je vais aller me doucher.

La sonnerie retentit juste après que je sois sortis de la douche. L'eau chaude m'avait fait énormément du bien et c'était à contre-coeur que je m'étais extirpée de ce bien-être. M'habillant rapidement, j'entendis Charlie invitait Edward à renter. L'odeur de la mozzarella fraîche, des tomates séchées et du poulet grillé envahit les escaliers et s'attarda dans ma chambre. Je descendis les escaliers prudemment afin de ne pas tomber et d'arriver sur les fesses en bas. Edward m'attendait au pied des marches. Lorsque j'arrivais en face de lui, il me scruta. Une bouffée de doute m'envahit. Avais-je quelque chose sur le visage ? Oh mon dieu !Est-ce que j'avais mis une chemise qui était déchirée à l'avant ? Mes mains remontèrent au niveau de mon estomac. Ouf ! Pas de déchirures visibles. Pourquoi Edward me fixait-il ?

Je lui souris lorsque je passais devant lui et je notais qu'il s'était penché en arrière. Ce geste me blessait toujours, à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Pourquoi était-il repoussé par moi ? Je saisis deux tranches de pizza pour Charlie et les mis dans un plat.

- Manges lentement, lui ai-je dit.

Il souria et m'embrassa sur le front.

- Oui, maman. Railla-t-il.

Je pris de nouveau deux morceaux de pizza et les ai mis dans una assiette, et ai saisit deux coca dans le réfrigérateur. J'ai saisit un autre plat et mis seulement une tranche.

- Viens, dis-je à Edward, lui demandant de me suivre dans ma chambre.

- Vous ne mangez pas en famille ? M'interrogea-t-il pendant que je lui faisais signe de prendre un siège ou de s'asseoir sur mon lit.

Quand il s'est assis sur mon lit, je m'assis par terre, dos contre le mur. Il m'a regardé d'un air interrogateur un court instant avant de glisser vers le bas du lit et de se retrouver sur le plancher. Je lui passa un coca et les tranches de pizza. Il marmonna des " merci " avant de poser le plat sur le tapis bleu à coté de lui.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

- Est-ce que tu commences avec " comment vas-tu ? ", rigolais-je.

Mon rire fut accompagné par le sien.

- Alors, ainsi nous allons jouer à " vingt questions " maintenant ?

- Plutôt quarante questions. Rappelles-toi, chaque question que tu poses, tu devras y répondre toi aussi.

Il me souria.

- Bien.

Il porta son doigt à ses lèvres comme si il pensait profondément.

- Mais j'ai une condition aussi.

- Ah ?

- Tu devras répondre honnêtement **et **complétement. Les amis ne doivent pas des demi-vérités. D'accord ?

- Ok.

- Hmm, bien. Facile. Quel est ton groupe préféré ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les jambes sous lui.

Rien qu'avec son sourire je pouvais dire qu'il attendait véritablement ma réponse.

- En ce moment ? J'écoute le nouveau CD de Muse. Il y a aussi un groupe de Boston, Dropkick Murphys. Mais j'ai une préférance pour le classique. J'aime bien en écouter pendant que je lis ou quand je travaille. Parfois je m'allonge juste sur mon lit et écoute Debussy.

- Debussy ? Quémanda-t-il, doutant de moi.

- Oui ? Vérifies le lecteur de CD.

Je fis un signe en direction du petit lecteur, posé sur ma table de chevet. Avec agilité, il se dirigea vers la table et ouvrit le lecteur. Debussy était posé sur son support, attendant d'être mis en route.

- Je pensais être la seule personne à écouter Debussy dans les environs, admit-il.

Je souriais.

- Dropkick Murphys, huh ? Je les ai entendu jouer sur la plaza à Boston il y a quelques années. Et Muse...

Je sentais qu'il dérivait au loin. Une énorme grimace apparut sur son visage.

- Ils sont Muse.

- Correct, M. Music, commençais-je.

C'était mon tour à présent.

- Où étiez-vous avant de venir à Forks ?

- A Denali, en Alaska, avec des amis de la famille. Mon père s'est vu offrir un emploi à l'hôpital du comté de Forks ainsi... maintenant nous sommes là.

Nous avions posé des questions chacun son tour jusqu'à ce que j'ai entendu l'horloge qui annonçait neuf heures. Charlie ouvra la porte et a demandé comment nous nous portions quelques instants après.

- Bien, il se fait tard, annonça mon père. Je dois être au bureau à quatre heures demain matin. Je ne veux pas que tu te couches tard, Bella. Bonne nuit, Edward.

Charlie s'approcha de lui et serra sa main. Edward accepta sa poigne. Je me levais sous le coup.

- Merci d'avoir aider Bella aujourd'hui.

- C'était un honneur, chef Swan, dit-il en me regardant.

Je pouvais sentir le rouge mentait. Je dû m'asseoir sur mon lit. Charlie finit par quitter ma chambre, Edward resta debout, écoutant le bruit de la porte de la chambre de mon père qui se referma.

- Je te laisse pour cette soirée ? Demanda-t-il en pointant la porte.

- Si tu ne veux pas rester. Je ne suis pas encore fatiguée.

Je ne l'étais, c'était vrai.

- Tu peux rester si tu ne l'es pas aussi.

Je voulais qu'il reste. Faites qu'il ne sois pas fatigué.

- Je peux encore rester.

Il s'assit lui aussi sur mon lit, à coté de moi.

- Je crois que c'est mon tour.

Ses yeux me fixèrent intensément. Je pouvais sentir son souffle.

- Oui, répondis-je, légèrement stupéfiée.

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté Phoenix ? Forks est pas mal mais Phoenix est tellement ...

Il fit une pause.

- Plus ensoleillée.

Je pouvais lui faire confiance ? Je pourrais lui dire la vérité au sujet de Phoenix.

- Il y avait un garçon à l'école qui… bon il… me tourmenté. Quotidiennement, en fait. Je pouvais le manipuler au début. Mais Tobi était ... méchant.

Je continuer à lui raconter l'histoire de l'étudiant en seconde année.

- Par la suite, il appelait des centaines de fois à la maison, me menaçant de me tuer si je disais à n'importe qui ce qu'il me faisait. Je faisais semblant d'être malade trois fois par semaine. Ma mère savait qu'il y avait un problème. Elle et Phil demandèrent à Charlie s'il pouvait m'accueillir chez lui. J'allais être un problème pour Charlie pendant un moment.

Je me suis arrêtée. Il n'avait rien à dire de plus dans cette histoire mais il en attendait plus.

- Es-tu mieux ici ?

" Beaucoup mieux, pensais-je. "

J'avais trouvé quelqu'un qui ne me jugeait pas ou, plutôt, il n'émettait pas de jugement sur moi immédiatement.

- Cela fait deux questions. Je ne peux pas répondre à celle-là, dis-je en souriant. Mon tour : pourquoi ton téléphone portable était dans mon sac ?

Il grimaça.

- Bella, mon téléphone n'était pas dans ton sac.

- Donc le téléphone était ...

- Eh, eh, gronda-t-il. Cela, ma chère, fait deux questions. Je crois que c'est mon tour, maintenant ?

J'inclanais la tête, signe que j'étais d'accord.

- Tu aimes le chef Swan, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondis-je sincèrement. Je veux dire que Renée s'est éloignée de lui quand j'avais un an. Mais il est mon père. Et qu'il manque toujours à ma mère parfois. Mon tour. D'où provient le portable que j'ai trouvé dans mon sac à dos, celui où tu as appelé ? Demandais-je en essayant d'être aussi spécifique que je le pouvais.

- Je l'ai mis là, admit-il.

- Tu as dit que ce n'était pas ton téléphone ! Accusais-je.

- Ce n'est plus mon téléphone, Bella, dit-il avec un sourire.

Son sourire affectait ses yeux dorés.

- C'est ton téléphone maintenant.

- Edward ! Tu m'as donné ton téléphone ?

- J'ai programmé mon numéro, le numéro de ton fixe, celui d'Alice et d'autres qui peuvent être important.

Je secouais ma tête pendant qu'il parlait. Je ne pouvais accepter un présent d'Edward. En particuler, pas après ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.

- Je ne peux pas Edward. Je ne peux pas accepter ceci, dis-je en prenant le téléphone.

- Bella, prends-le s'il-te-plait, en signe de mon amitié. Ainsi je pourrais me sentir un peu mieux lorsque tu conduiras ton vieux morceau de mitraille que tu insistes à appeller un camion.

- Hé, hurlais-je, laisson mon camion tranquille. Il ne t'a rien fait ?

Nous rions tous les deux, acceptant que ce portable nous relit si besoin est.

- C'est mon tour, encore.

Sa voix devint grave.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton oeil ?

- Mon oeil ?

Je touchais légèrement ma joue, à l'endroit où elle était gonflée.

- Je te l'ai dit.

- Non, Bella, dit-il en prenant mon poignet dans sa main. C'es qui, bella ?

Ses yeux clignotèrent avec fureur.

- Lauren, dis-je tout fort. Juste après la biologie. Elle m'a vu t'éteindre et m'a coincé. Elle m'a dit que je ne devais plus te toucher. Que tu étais à elle. Si elle découvre que tu m'as aidé aujourd'hui, que tu es ici ...

J'observais ses traits. Son visage était marqué par la fureur. Le scintillement dans ses yeus s'était éteint et avait laissé sa place à une méchanceté pure. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un réagir de la sorte. J'avais peur en cet instant avant que je me rappelle qui c'était. Edward, le garçon qui m'avait sauvé de l'humiliation en biologie, et m'avait porté, m'avait aidé à l'extérieur. J'entendis un grondement qui émanait de sa gorge. Sans penser, je plaçais mes doigts sur les siens. Le grognement s'arrêta et je sentis son autre main se glissait sur mes doigts, les emprisonnant dans un cocon frais.

- Pardonne-moi Bella.

Mon contact semblait le soulager tout comme le sien.

- Je devrais peut-être y aller, dit-il en regardant sa montre.

Il était 22h34.

- Tu as besoin de sommeil.

- Attends Edward, j'ai encore une question.

Il se stoppa et décala son poids sur le bord du lit.

- Juste une alors, après je devrais partir.

- Edward, peux-tu m'en dire plus au sujet de ta " condition " ?

Je ne savais pas s'il était grossier de demander quelque chose dans ce genre à une personne mais je pensais que cela vallait un essai.

- Bella, soupira-til. Je te répondrais mais pas ce soir, tu es épuisée, tu dois dormir.

Il se leva de mon lit.

- Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à dehors ?

J'inclinais la tête et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte menant au porche.

- Tu peux utiliser cette porte à chaque fois que tu viendras.

- D'accord, a-t-il convenu. Même demain ?

- Aussi, répondis-je. Je pris la poignée pour fermer la porte derrière lui quand je sentis ses mains fraîches et étincellantes contre ma main gauche. Je pus voir qu'il l'a porta à sa bouche et embrassa doucement ma paume. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent avant qu'il ne lache ma main.

- Demain, dit-il.

Il se retourna et partit vers sa Volvo argentée, miroitant sous l'impact de la pleine lune.

* * *

voilà la fin du chapitre 9 , bon j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal pour la fin je crois que ça doit se voir dc dslée si ça prête à confusion

bisous à toutes ( tous ? )


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody, me revoilà avec ... aïe, une semaine d'absence, oui je sais c'est impardonnable alors que d'habitude c'est beaucoup plus rapide, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à traduire ce chapitre.**

**Je dois même avouer qu'un moment j'ai songé à laisser tomber mais je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je continue, surtout pour vous donc je me suis reboustée et j'ai terminé la traduction aujourd'hui.**

**Il m'a fallu une semaine pour traduire ce petit chapitre, je n'ose même pas imaginé ce que ça sera pour le prochain vu qu'il est un peu plus long mais bon on verra bien, pour l'intant je laisse place aux réponses pour toutes vos reviews !!**

- _Rosalie_ : oh oui c'est dur de traduire, par moment y'a des hauts et des bas, et là ça était un sacré bas pour moi !! Pfff j'espère que ça va pas continuer longtemps mais là je dois t'avouer que c'est mal partit mais en tout cas merci pour ta review !!

- _Naikyy_ : oulà jsuis malade, folle... ( et sadique parfois ), mince que des défauts mais je le savais déjà lol jsuis contente de voir que tu " kiffe " la fic ça va me remonter le moral... ... ...

Bon une semaine ça était long pour toi ? Si ça était le cas excuse-moi mais je suis prise par les cours, c'est soulant en plus j'ai bientôt un exam blanc c encore plus stressant, dc la suite ça va être... très long , désolée !! Mais en tout cas un grand merci pour toutes tes reviews qui me font un bien fou tu peux pas savoir, voilà bsx.

- _XxjustineblainxX_ : c'est vrai que ça ressemblance au passage des interrogations, mais je me doutais qu'il y'en aurait dans cette histoire, fallait bien qu'ils se connaissent un peu mieux !! j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long j'ai mis bcp de temps pour ce chapitre alors qu'il est un peu petit, jsuis dslée si je t'ai fait attendre...

- _Theriel_ : trop contente de voir que tu aimes !! ça me fait énormément plaisir et j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça...

- _Puky_ : eh oui elle a souffert dans le passé, tout ne peut pas être parfait ( ça serait trop beau sinon ) et elle souffre encore un peu dans le présent avec Lauren. Je ne suis pas sûre que parfait convienne à Edward ? Pour moi, il n'y a aucun adjectif qui lui arrive à la cheville !! ( enfin c mon avis )... Merci pour ta review !!

- _Titeliloud79_ : trop contente de voir que tu adores merci !!

- _Bellaedwardsm.skaii_ : ma ptite juju, t'es vraiment impatiente si je ne postais pas sur fanfiction, comment tu ferais ? en tout cas je pense que je serais moins cruelle avec toi !! En tout cas pour le chapitre 11 j'ai bcp moins de courage j'ai mis une semaine à faire celui-là, combien de temps il me faudra pour l'autre ? allez deux semaines je dis TT mais bon on verra... bsx la ( petite ) miss !!

- _Alicecullen_ : pff je sais pas quoi dire à force de lire toutes ces reviews qui me disent que vous aimez l'histoire... ça me fait chaud au coeur et à chaque fois je le répète... alors MERCI encore une fois pour ta review !!

- _Sasa dingue de twilight !!_ : ah non pas les yeux supplaints !! j'aime pas ça, surtout quand je sais que vous attendez la suite avec impatience alors que vous allez devoir patienter pour le prochain chapitre TT ... Merci pour ta review !!

Bon, je vous laisse au chpitre 10, que vous attendiez avec impatience !!

* * *

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Un nouveau coté de Bella.

Le matin frais se leva. Etre prêt pour l'école a toujours été une corvée. Ce matin, j'étais étourdie. Je souriras pendnat que je me brossais les cheveux. Je souriais encore lorsque je chauffais les gauffres. Je souriais lorsque je m'étais mes livres à l'intérieur de mon sac. J'étais étonnée quand je passais devant le miroir du vestibule. Je souriais toujours. Je pensais que rien ne pouvait changer mon état d'esprit.

Même le temps s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait rien contre moi, et le soleil apparut pendant que je m'avancçais vers mon camion, et quand je me dirigeais vers l'école. Arrivée, je balayais le parking pour apercevoir la Volvo brillante d'Edward. Je ne la vis pas. Je me rendis compte que j'étais arrivée tôt. _Il devrait arriver plus tard, _je me suis dirigée vers mon premier cours.

Je n'avais pas vu Alice dans le Hall.

" Bizarre, pensais-je. "

Je continuais jusqu'à la cantine pendant que la cloche sonnait, mais je ne voyais pas les Cullen ou les Hale.

" Ils doivent être à une réunion de famille. "

Je devrais trouver un endroit comme la bibliothèque pour échapper au déjeuner. Edward n'était pas en biologie et nous eûmes le droit à une autre vidéo. Je voulais rentrer le plus vite chez moi afin de _lui_ parler. Je pensais l'appeler, mais je pensais que ça pouvait attendre demain. Je me suis endormie, et rêva d'Edward.

Le vendredi était foncé et gris.

" Au moins le soleil était présent hier. "

Je ne pourrais pas m'adapter aux jours humides de Forks. Phoenix avait tout le temps du soleil, toutes les heures. La chaleur me manquait aussi. Les cours continuèrent comme la veille. Maintenant j'étais douée pour ignorer les regards et les chuchotements qui m'étaient destinés. Je désirais plus que tout d'être en biologie, avec Edward. Il s'assit à notre table pendant que j'entrais dans la salle, fraîche comme dans la bibilothèque. Je voulais lui demander où il était passé avec ses frères et soeurs hier mais M. Banner entra dans la salle avec une autre vidéo que nous allions visionner.

La présentation du dispositif d'aujourd'hui était sur un procédé connu sous le nom de " pithing ". Nous pouvons observer des scientifiques entrain de placer une aiguille au fond de la tête de la grenouille et qui fut poussée dans le thorax spinal où le cerveau entre en contact avec la colonne vertébrale. La grenouille était encore vivante, mais pas son cerveau. M. Baner annonça que Lundi, chaque groupe choisirait une grenouille au fond de la salle et que l'on procédera à cette expérience.

- Bella, je prévois que tu as déjà fait ça à Phoenix ? Demanda-t-il.

Il savait très bien que je n'avais pas fait le " pithing ".

- Non, répondis-je sincérement.

Il me regarda railleur un instant avant que je continue.

- Je n'ai pas voulu faire cette expérience animale.

- Oh ! Une activiste ici ! Entendis-je souffler.

Cela provenait de Lauren. Plus directement, elle se tourna pour me faire face.

- Bella, ferme-là ! Nous ne voulons pas l'entendre.

- En fait, je voudrais bien, dit Mike derrière une Jessica qui riait nerveusement.

Le visage de Lauren s'assombrit.

- Continue, Bella, recommanda M. Banner. J'aime toujours entendre une personne qui parle franchement.

Je déglutis. Je pouvais le faire.

- M. Banner, comment jugerez-vous si je vous demandais, en ce moment, de prendre un scalpel et d'ouvrir la poitrine de Mike ? Mandais-je en me levant et en me dirigeant vers la table de Mike et de Jessica. Mike a besoin d'une greffe de coeur, et vous êtes invité à faire de la chirurgie. Feignez pour un instant, ok ?

- Sans formation médicale ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Disons que vous avez déjà la formation. Mais, c'est votre première. Vous n'avez jamais fait ça et votre mentor a été appelé ailleurs. Comment vous vous sentez ?

- Bien.

Il cessa de penser. Il devait se demander où j'allais en venir.

- J'aurais vu d'autres procédures faites et aurais eu connaissance de ça dans des manuels ?

- Vrai, répondis-je. Mais ce serait votre première opération solo.

- Je serais nerveux. Et incertain de moi.

Je savais qu'il était honnête.

- Exactement. Vous allez pratiquer une chirurgie où vous n'êtes pas assez compétent pour la manipuler, dis-je en marchant vers le professeur.

Je pouvais sentir chacune des trente paires de yeux dans la classe qui regardaient fixement mon dos.

- Piquer une grenouille est très sensible. Il faut avoir une exactitude chirurgicale pour mettre l'aiguille correctement, avec une bonne pression, et bien diviser le cortex. Cela ne vous conviendrait pas ?

Il inclina la tête.

- Puis, qu'est-ce qui vous incite à penser qu'une quinzaine de jeunes non formés, allant au lycée, arriveraient parfaitement à placer l'aiguille dans la grenouille alors que c'est une aiguille mince pour cheveux ?

Il n'a pas répondu. Je me suis tournée vers les étudiants.

- Quand tu manques le cortex, sais-tu ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je à un étudiant dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Ses cheveux blonds se sont déplacés pendant qu'il secouait la tête.

- Rien. Il est impossible de dire si le procédé a été fait correctement après qu'il ait été accompli. La grenouille ne peut pas t'indiquer ce qu'il ressent, le peut il ? J'ai demandé, rhétoriquement. M. Banner, qu'elle est la prochaine étape sur la feuille ?

Mon dos demeura vers lui pendant que j'observais les visages de mes camarades de classe.

- Voyons, continua-t-il en regardant sa feuille d'instruction, étape 5 : " faites une incision à partir du menton à l'aine de votre grenouille. "

- La coupe ouvre la grenouille, réitérais-je. Rappelez-vous, elle peut tout sentir, même lorsque l'aiguille n'est pas dans le bon endroit. Mais ici, prenez ce scalpel, dis-je en prenant le kit de dissection sur le bureau, et placez la lame affilée sur sa peau au-dessous de sa mâchoire. Découpez sa poitrine. Contiinuez vers le bas de son estomac et jusqu'a l'extrémité de son aine.

Je déplaçais le scalpel vers le bas. Regardant autour, je pouvais voir Angela m'observer attentivement. Je sus que j'avais une alliée en elle. Je pouvais compter sur elle pour me soutenir avec M. Banner.

" Etape 6, exposais-je mentalement, élargissement des ailerons de la peau et mettre les morceaus dans une boite. Etape 7 : identification du coeur, du foie, des poumons et des reins. Etape 8 : contributions indirectes de ces oraganes. "

J'avais commencer à arpenter pendant que je parlais, et me tourna de nouveau vers Angela.

- Angela, que penserais-tu si tu sentais te faire déchirer sans cérémonie tes riens, foie, poumons et coeur ? Imagines juste, chaque tranche du couteau qui déchire tes artères dans ta poitrine.

- Je ne pense pas que j'appécierai, a-t-elle répondu avec un regard suffisant.

Je chercahsi un transmettre un message de mort et elle l'a su.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, assurais-je, elle et le reste de la classe. Tout ça parce que quelqu'un sans compétence a été assigné pour découper la moelle. M. Banner, appelais-je en lui tournant de nouveau le dos., je ne peux pas, en bonne conscience, participer à la mort de ces grenouilles.

La classe retint leur souffle. M. Banner me regarda dans un premier temps puis les autres étudiants. Bon nombre d'entre eux étaient marqués par l'horreur, tout comme moi lorsque je m'étais renseigné pour cette expérience auprès d'un professeur à Phoenix. Il inclina la tête, soumis par ma position.

- Je vois que vous avez fait votre recherche, Mlle Swan. Vous serez excusée pour cette expérience.

Edward me regarda. Je pouvais voir l'étonnement sur son visage. Le visage de Mike devint pâle lorsque M. Banner sortit une grenouille et la lui remis.

- M. Banner, je ne peux pas, dit-il en rendant la grenouille.

- Jessica ? Demanda-t-il en regardant la collègue de Mike.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Quelqu'un veut-il faire l'expérience ?

La main de Lauren s'éleva dans l'air. Elle réalisa qu'elle était la seul à l'avoir lever. Elle l'a tout de suite rabaissé, regardant autour, embarrassée.

- Bella, je crois que vous venez d'hériter de 20 grenouilles. Vous pensez faire quelque chose avec elles ?

Il s'assit avec résignation, derrière son bureau.

- Nous pouvons toujours faire une dissection virtuelle, lui ai-je dit.

Son visage s'éclaira. Marchant de nouveau vers mon siège, je demandais en regardant au-dessus de mon épaule :

- Cela vous dérange si je donne les grenouilles à l'aquarium de Port Angeles ? J'ai cru entendre qu'ils avaient un nouvel objet exposé au terrarium.

La cloche sonna pendant qu'il ouvrait la bouche :

- Bien sûr. Juste une chose, ne les libère pas dehors. Elles ne connaissent pas l'extérieur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dis-je. Je serais de retour en fin de journée pour les prendre.

Edward m'attendait à l'extérieur de la salle. Il s'est penché contre le mur, en croisant les bras sur son torse. Ses yeux qui étaient fermés, s'ouvrirent lorsque je sortis de la salle. Il me souria, qui toucha ses yeux de miel.

- C'était étonnant, dit-il. Tu auras besoin d'aide pour les grenouilles ce soir ?

Je ris. Je savais déjà ce que j'allais faire, appeler Charlie pour qu'il prenne des dispositions pour leur nouvelle maison. Le président du conseil d'administration de l'aquarium était le compagnon de chambre de l'université de Charlie.

- Non, ris-je sous cape. Ne sois pas en retard pour ton prochain cours.

Il souria mais hésita pendant que je me tournais vers la direction opposée.

- Bella, appela-t-il. Tu m'as impressionné là-dedans. Se lever somme ça. Avoir le courage de faire ça. Je souhaite avoir eu ton coeur.

Je sentis un poids en moi. Mon coeur ?

" Je souhaite avoir eu ton coeur, aussi. Pensais-je. "

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire ! Une minute... j'ai voulu qu'il est mon coeur ? Sa main s'attarda pour le " au revoir ", et il se dirigea hors du bâtiment. Marchant vers le gymnase, je me suis cognée dans Alice.

- N'oublies pas Bella, chanta-t-elle. Je serais là pour te prendre vers 1h, d'accord ? Rosalie aussi !

- D'accord, répondis-je et elle disparut dans le bâtiment 3.

* * *

**Voilà la fin d'un nouveau chapitre... le prochain risque d'être long à traduire mais bon je vais faire ce que je peux...**

**Mais je préfère prévenir, j'ai mon bac blanc écrit de français mercredi, donc ça veut dire révisions lundi et mardi... et en parallèle je fais une vidéo sur fascination, donc je dois relire le livre et après je m'attaquerai à tentation et hésitation...**

**En bref, mon emploi du temps est chargé mais comme je l'ai dit je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous mettre la suite très rapidemant**

**Bisous à toutes !!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde !!**

Je suis de retour après, euh... oui bon, plusieurs mois d'absence, jsuis sincèrement dslée mais je dois avouer qu'un moment j'ai bien faillit lacher la traduction mais je me suis dit que je devais continuer et j'ai ( enfin !! ) terminé le chapitre 11, en plus de ça il y avait le bac de français ( que j'ai eu d'ailleurs !! ), après ma mère s'est fait opérée, bref parfois je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à la traduc, en plus **certains passages étaient super durs** dc je préviens ça va se ressentir ds certaines phrases dc dslée d'avance pour l'incompréhensibilité de certains passages...

M'enfin, le principal est qu'il soit terminé.

Bon avant de commencer je vais répondre à vos reviews... :

- _Naikyy_ : " trop long " oui dslée j'ai été longue, très très longue et je m'en excuse encore mais il y a eu quelques circonstences aussi . Pour revenir à ta réaction face au discours de Bella moi aussi j'étais choquée, ça change de la Bella de SM . En tout cas j'ai bien rigolé devant ta review ( comme dab en fait à chaque fois jsuis mdr ). Encore merci et encore dslée pr l'absence ( mais le chapitre était long aussi c'est le plus long que j'ai traduit pour l'instant !! ).

- _Theriel_ : dslée que tu n'ai rien compris, pourtant j'ai essayé de faire le plus explicitement possible, en tout cas pour ces parties ça a été très faciles de les traduire, il me semble que ceux sont les parties les plus faciles que j'ai traduit depuis le tout début En tout cas j'espère que là je vais être plus explicite mais ça m'étonnerais car certaines parties ont été très dures . Sur ce jte dis bonne lecture !!

- _XxjustineblainxX_ : Bella, la sauveuse de grenouilles !! ça lui va bien comme surnom, non ? Enfin toi qui était préssée de lire la suite, je suppose que tu as du attendre longtemps, dslée mais y'a une ptite compensation : ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, enfin je sais pas si ça peut changer quelque chose. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !!

- _Aodren _: Ravie de voir que cela t'as plus D et j'espère que ça va continuer... Pour ta ptite remarque la réponse sera dans les prochains chapitres . Merci pour ta review !!

- _EetB_ ( 3 fois ) : Oui une revenante mdr, mais bien sûr que je t'excuse mais là ça serait à moi de m'excuser T.T pour mon absence, dc après la la lecture de ce chapitre est-ce que tu me pardonneras ?? ( changement de rôles ). " Merveilleuse " pas tant que ça je pense certaines me dépassent largement... En tout cas j'ai adoré lire tes reviews, à certains passages j'étais PTDR... dslée si je ne répond pas en détail mais je crois que ça me prendrait plusieurs lignes, je pense qu'à la fin de la tracud je prendrais une page pr remercier et approfondir certaines réponses. Sinon je te remercie énormément pour toutes les reviews que tu as mises, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**ps** : tu sais que tu m'as fait rougir lorsque tu as mis : " merveilleuse traductrice " , jsuis sûre que c la première fois où je devais être aussi rouge de toute ma vie lol, encore merci à toi !!

- _Squouikh_ : je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'on aime tous la version de Stephenie Meyer, mais ça change un peu de voir autre chose que ses personnages, ici l'auteur de cet fic a voulu changer certains points de caractères des certains personnages. Je suis d'accord aussi sur le fait que cette fic ne plaise pas, que certains pensent comme toi : " que c'est prématuré ", mais chacun à son avis et je respecte ça !! Ne va pas croire que jsuis entrain de t'agresses, bien au contraire, mais je voudrais rappeler que je ne fais que traduire, ce n'est pas moi qui inventé cette histoire, je sais que certains passages ne sont pas appréciés mais ce pas à moi qui faut le dire, je ne fais que traduire... j'espère qu'avec cette réponse tu ne pas avoir une vision négatif envers moi-même et cette fic, en tout cas merci d'avoir donner ton opinion ( je l'accepte tout à fait )

Voilà, maintenant je laisse place au chapitre 11 !!

* * *

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : le centre commercial

Je suis allée au lit cette nuit sachant que j'avais fait une bonne chose dans le cours de Biologie. Les grenouilles avaient été prises par l'ami de Charlie à l'aquarium et étaient sûres d'être potégées des futures expériences de la science. Courbée sur le haut de mon édredon, j'ai rêvé de grenouilles pilotant des cerfs-volants dans un vent glacial d'hiver.

Le lendemain matin, mon réveil sonna à 9h du matin. Je voulais dormir encore un peu mais je devais me préparer et prendre mon temps pour être prête lorsqu'Alice et Rosalie seraient là. Sous la douche, je me rasais les jambres, et me mis de l'huile sur mes cheveux qui étaient dans un sale état. Convaincu que j'étais mieux présentable qu'avant, il me restait une heure de libre.

Une note sur le réfrigirateur de Charlie m'annonça qu'il était allé pêcher avec certains de ses amis de La Push. Attendant l'arrivée d'Alice, je décidais de m'avancer sur le travail de lundi. Je finis celà en un rien de temps et je suis remontée dans ma chambre afin de chercher un livre. Recherchant Anna Karenina sur mon étagère, je notais que ma fenêtre était légèrement ouverte en une fente minuscule.

" Je vais devoir parler de ça à Charlie. Cette fenêtre doit être trop vieille si elle s'ouvre grâce au vent. "

Je lus durant une heure entière avant que j'entende un léger saut au niveau du porche. La sonnette retentit et je saisis ma bourse. Alice se tenait sur le porche dans toute sa gloire minuscule. Ses cheveux étaient courts mais d'un noir brillant. Je pensais que personne ne pouvait être aussi menue qu'elle. Rosalie fit un pas hors de la voiture et se déplaça sur la banquette arrière pour que je puisse m'asseoir devant, avec Alice. Ses longues jambes ont glissé sans effort vers le haut de la banquette où elles étaient obscurcies par une jupe minuscule. Ses longs cheveux blonds, bouclés, retombés au-desus de ses épaules.

Je m'assis, stupéfaite de voir qu'Alice m'attendait dans sa voiture. Nous roulions jusqu'au centre commercial pendant qu'Alice parlait rapidement des achats dans un magasin où elle a vu des paires, les plus plus adorables, de shorts pour la gymnastique. Je ne sus quoi dire. Rosalie répondit aux moment appropriés ou elle commençait une autre conversation mais j'étais toujours muette, bien assise dans le siège. J'avais peur de dire quelque chose de ridicule ou stupide et qu'elles me laissent sur le bas coté de la route, condamné à être sans amis pour l'éternité.

Au centre commercial, Alice commença sa campagne d'achats. Je dis campagne parce qu'il me semblait être comme si elle menait une guerre. Elle donnait l'assaut dans un magasin, prenait comme otage une jeune femme qui aidait les clients, puis démolit leur inventaire. J'observais avec envie lorsque Rosalie et elle marchaient dans les rayons, prenaient des articles dans chaque allées. Parfois elles ne prenaient pas la peine de les essayer, sachant que cela s'adapterait et semblerait fabuleur pour elle. Un service de concierge avait été assigné pour prendre les sacs qu'Alice et de Rosalie et de les tenir jusqu'à ce que cette fète d'achats ai été terminée, et qu'ils les déposèrent dans le coffre.

Les filles allaient de magasin en magasin. Parfois je prenais une chemise et la tenais contre moi. Je ne pris pas la peine d'essayer les vêtements. Rien ne me semblait bien. Je continuais à me dire qu'un jour, aussi, je pourrais prendre n'importe quel vêtement et l'essayerais. Je ne devrais pas penser à la façon dont la coupe attirerait le regard, si le tissu serait trop serré pour mon ventre ou si la ligne de bord rendait mon semblant de jambes plus épais.

A un certain point, Alice m'a tiré d'un coup sec dans un magasin de lingerie. Elle observa de ça et là Rosalie, sélectionnant des culottes mignonnes et soulevant des soutiens-gorge. Sur le mur, je vis une paire de lanières accrochée dessus.

" Personne ne voudrait me voir dans ceci, pensais-je. "

Alice a silencieusement pris ma main et m'a mené à une table où différents genres de sous-vêtements étaient exposés à travers la surface dans un modèle tourbillonant de couleurs. L'affichage annonçait que tous les modèles étaient à " 5 pour 25.00£ ".

- Peux-tu m'aider à en séléctionner ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je souriais. Alice était si bizarre. Je pouvais voir qu'elle en avait pris en rose, en pourpre, en noir, en bleu qui allait vers l'acier, une de couleur léopard et un string en noir et rose. Alice souriait encore. Elles étaient si mignionnes et sexy. Je l'enviais sur le fait qu'elle pouvait porter quelque chose qu'elle voulait.

- Quelle taille fais-tu Bella ? Demanda Alice sans façon.

- De quoi ? M'exclamais-je.

Mon ton était un peu plus dur que je ne le voulais.

- Bella, dit-elle avec un énorme sourire, je vais acheter ces dernières pour toi.

- Non, non Alice, dis-je en remettant les culottes sur l'étalage. J'ai pris ces dernières pout toi. Tu m'as demandé de t'aider à en séléctionner pour toi.

Si c'était possible, le sourire d'Alice se serait étiré jusqu'à pouvoir toucher ses oreilles.

- Je t'ai demandé pour m'aider à en choisir, dit-elle avec un rire étouffé. Je n'ai jamais dit que je les prenais pour moi.

- Non Alice, insistais-je. Ceux ne sont pas mes modèles.

Alice se tenait silencieusement, ses mains en forme de poingt sur ses hanches, me regardant de haut en bas. Prenant ma main, elle me tira vers une cabine d'essayage où il y avait un salon rose. J'observais Rosalie prendre une brassée de sous-vêtements, soutient-gorge et autre lingerie, puis se diriger vers une cabine d'essayage alors qu'Alice me tira vers un divan rond qui me rappela un tabouret surdimensionné.

Elle commença à parler. Sa voix me rappela les après-midi avec Renée. Elle était institutrice-gardienne qui complétait son revenu maigre en faisant des gateaux, cuient au four le week-end. Elle et moi passions notre après-midi à répendre le glaçage crémeux sur les gateaux refroidis. La voix d'Alice me rappela le glaçage soyeux qui glissé sur les gateaux par un couteau chaud.

- Bella, chanta-t-elle avec sa voix de glaçage. Qu'es-tu es entrain de cacher ?

Ne pouvait-elle pas me voir ? Je l'avais suivi, elle et Rosalie, toute l'après-midi cachant maladroitement mon corps de ces regards fixes provenant des commères des magasins. Leurs lueurs accusèrent.

" Pourquoi es-tu ici ? " Me crièrent leurs yeux ?

" Aucun de nos vêtements seraient adaptés pout vous, à moins que ce ne soit à un présent pour quelqu'un... "

- Alice, commençais-je, c'est gentil à toi et à Rosalie de m'avoir inviter. Mais je ne suis pas confortable dans...

Confortable dans quoi ? Ce magasin ? Ce centre commercial ? Ma propre peau ?

Les larmes jaillirent, osant continuer. J'éttoufais une jérémiade et une larme s'échappa. La main froide d'Alice tira mon visage.

- Bella, dit-elle en essuyant doucement les larmes. Je veux être ton amie mais tu dois me faire confiance. Que dirais-tu de ça ? Je te dirai un secret et alors tu me diras ce qui t'arrive. Ainsi, toutes les deux sauront quelque chose au sujet de l'autre. Nous pouvons être de véritables amies.

Elle m'observa silencieusement pendant que je pensais, puis j'inclinais la tête à contre-coeur.

- Bien.

Elle replia ses jambes sous elle et se elle se pencha vers moi.

- Bella ne dit pas ça à n'importe qui dans l'école mais, dit-elle en regardant autour de nous, s'assurant que personne n'écoute. Japser m'a demandé de l'épouser.

Ses yeux s'allumèrent sous la confession. Angela m'avait dit qu'Alice et Jasper n'était pas un couple sérieux mais moi je pensais que cela était sérieux.

- Wouaw, dis-je en oubliant mes larmes. Qu'as-tu répondu ?

Elle ria nerveusement.

- Au début, je ne pouvais rien dire, puis... j'ai pensé à lui. Je lui ai sauté dessus et l'ai embrassé. Certes je ne lui ai pas dit oui. Mais je suis sûre qu'il savait ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Je souriais. Physiquement, Alice et Jasper était le couple le plus mal adapté que je pouvais penser. Alice était minuscule, elle faisait cinq pieds à peine. Japser, lui, devait faire six pieds. Sa peau pâle semblait presque fragile et contrasté avec ses cheveux noirs. La peau de Japser était presque de la même nuance que la mienne mais ses cheveux étaient blonds. Mais quand ils étaient ensemble... ils étaient parfaits. Jasper m'avait semblé calme lorsque je l'ai observé lors des 3 déjeuners avec les Cullen et les Hale. Alice était calme aussi.

Je soupirais. C'était à mon tour.

- Alice, jai juste...

Comment expliquer à quelqu'un aussi beau qu'Alice ce qu'est d'être Bella Swan. Je pris une grande inspiration et ai commencé :

- Alice, sais-tu pourquoi chacun vous regardent fixement, tout le temps ?

Il inclina la tête. Bien sûr, elle savait. Elle était magnifique.

- Pourquoi vous regardent-ils fixement ?

Elle haussa les épaules pendant qu'elle prit un fil du divan rose.

- A cause de la manière que je regarde, dit-elle presque en me demandant.

- Exactement. Mais as-tu déjà fait une deuxième conjecture de ça ?

Elle secoua la tête. Cela n'avait jamais traversé son esprit.

- Pense-tu qu'à chaque fois qu'un enfant se penche pour écouter le chuchotement de sa mère, ils parlent de toi ?

Les larmes montèrent de nouveau.

- La classe devient-elle silencieuse quand tu marches dans la salle ? Les gens se penchent-ils loin de toi lorsque tu marches près d'eux ? Dois-tu penser à chacun de tes pas ? Passerais-je à travers, entre là et le mur ?

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues avec ferveur. Je n'avais jamais exprimé mes craintes. Je regardais vers le sol pour trouver le doigt froid d'Alice entrelacé avec les miens.

- Sais-tu ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'un vendeur te jauge quand tu marches dans le magasin et qu'il te montre l'espade " fille grosse " ? Demandais-je en utilisant une citation du "one-handed air". Alice, je n'ai jamais eu un ami avant toi, Rosalie et Edward. Personne ne m'avait donné la chance de leur montrer que je ne suis simplement pas " Bella, la grosse vache ". Les gens comme Lauren ont toujours été là pour s'assurer que je reste à ma place. Je suis bien dans cet endroit tant qu'ils n'essayent pas de me rabaisser. Tu sais ce que je veux dire ?

Le visage d'Alice s'obscurcit. Je ne pouvais dire si elle était repoussée par mes sentiments ou par mes mots.

- Bella, regardes-moi, dit-elle en soulevant mon menton pour que mes yeux puissent rencontrer les siens. Ecoutes-moi. Tu es tellement mieux que quiconque pense ce que tu es. ( NdT : chapeau pour la personne qui a compris !! )

Je secouais la tête, niant ses mots.

- Non, Bella, m'a-t-elle avertit, tenant mon menton fermement. Te permettrd d'être toi-même, c'est ce que pense Lauren de toi. Regardes-ces dernières, me demanda-t-elle en indiquant les cinq paires de culottes qu'elle avait apporté avec nous lorsque nous nous sommes assises sur le divan. Regardes chacunes d'entre elles. Elles sont uniques, lumineuses, colorées; amusantes et certaines sont effrontées.

Je ris de son jeu de mots et elle sourit elle aussi.

- Tu les as choisit en pensant qu'elles étaient pour moi, mais je pense qu'au plus profond, tu les as choisit pour toi.

J'avais pensé à cela et ai incliné la tête. Quelque part à l'intérieur de moi, je souhaitais avoir la chance de les porter. Je repoussais mes propres espoirs en pensant à la garde robe d'Alice. Je souhaitais avoir la possiblilté de les porter pour quelqu'un, comme Alice pour Jasper. Je soupirais. Les mots d'Alice semblaient raisonnables.

- Bella, je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être comme toi. Je ne marche pas dans tes chaussures. Mais je peux te faire un compromis; je peux marcher à coté de toi. Je serai là pour toi.

Elle fit une pause.

- Je suis sûre qu'Edward aussi, serait là.

_Edward, _pensais-je. Mon esprit soupira. Un rapide sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Alice puis disparut aussi vite qu'il est apparut.

- Rapporte ces trouvailles et cherches-en d'autres qui sont à ta taille et je les achèterai pour toi, dit-elle me poussant.

- Non, Alice, refusais-je et son sourire fana. Je peux les payer.

Avec des yeux brillants, elle merépondit : " mon cadeau. "

S'éloignant, j'entendis Alice exigeait à Rosalie :

- Laisses-moi ce nounours !

La porte de Rosalie s'ouvrit et Alice glissa à l'intérieur de la cabine d'essayage. Trouvant mes tailles dans chaque modèles et couleurs que j'avais choisit, je revins vers le divant où Alice et moi avins eu notre discution. Alice me plaisait de plus en plus. Je ne pouvait pas aider mais sourire à quelqu'un d'aussi adorable. A l'intérieur du vestiaire, j'entendais les filles parler.

- Tu lui as dit au sujet de toi et de Jasper ? Demanda Rosalie, incrédule.

- Pas tout, répondit Alice.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire au sujet d'Emmett et moi ? Qui a besoin de secrets désormais ? Accusa Rosalie.

- Rosalie, baisses-ta voix. La totalité du magasin va t'entendre, réprimanda Alice. Jasper m'a demandé de l'épouser. Un long couple si je me rapelle bien. En fait, je pense que c'est au sujet de toi et Emmett...

Rosalie la coupa.

- Ce que Emmett et moi faisons sont nos affaires et non celles d'une certaine personne infernale.

Pendant qu'Alice et Rosalie se querellaient, j'errais de nouveau dans le magasin, regardant la lingerie, me demandant si j'aurais une chance de porter quelque chose comme les vêtements que Rosalie avait prit avec elle dans la cabine. Alice m'appella et nous avons fait nos achats.

- Veux-tu un dîner spécifique ? M'a demandé Alice.

Rosalie regarda toute la nourriture, l'air ennuyeuse. Son expression était exactement ce que que je ressentais. Révulsion.

- Vous savez quoi ? Que diriez-vous de venir toutes les deux à la maison ? Je peux faire cuire quelque chose de fabuleux si vous voulez ?

Alice jeta un coup d'oeil à Rosalie qui roula des yeux. Quel était son problème ? Si elle ne voulait pas être ici pourquoi est-elle venu ?

- Umm, nous pouvons ici si vous voulez. Je peux faire un dîner une autre fois, dis-je rapidement afin de cacher ma déception. J'aimais cuisiner pour les autres.

- Non, dit Alice, regardant d'un oeil mauvais Rosalie qui décalait les sacs entre ses mains. Allons chez toi. Devons-nous arrêter au marché avant d'arriver chez toi ?

Je pensais pendant un moment.

- Aimez-vous le canard à l'orange ? Demandais-je.

Alice hésita, comme si elle réfléchissait à diverses options.

- Ouias, bien que pas autant que le poulet au rouge.

Je ris. Alice était une émeute. Elle souriat, incertaine.

- Naturellement nous aimons le poulet à l'orange.

- Donc aucun besoin d'aller au supermarché. J'ai tous les épices, le pole et le riz à la maison.

Nous nous sommes dirigées vers le bureau central su centre commercial, prenant des employés du magasin afin qu'ils emmènent plus de trente sacs à la voiture d'Alice. Quinze minutes plus tard, nous étions sur la route pour le retour vers Forks.

- Voules-vous que j'invite Edward ? Demanda Rosalie, un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage.

Alice lui lança un regard noir de son siège.

- Edward, Emmett et Japser sont allés camper, Rose. Bien que je suis sûre qu'il aurait bien voulut venir, dit-elle en me souriant. La prochaine fois.

Quand nous arrivions devant la maison de Charlie, Alice bondit hors de son siège et a fouillé dans le coffre complétement remplit. Trouvant mon sac du magasin de lingeire, toutes les trois nous marchions vers la maison alors que le soleil laissait place à l'obsurité et au crépuscule. Cherchant au-dessus de l'amarture de la porte, je trouvais la clef que Charlie et moi avions laissé ici. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne portions de clef sur nous et on trouvais plus facile de la laisser pour l'utiliser plus facilement.

Dans la maison, Alice m'aida à recueillir les épices et toute autre nourriture que je devrais utiliser pour cuisiner, alors que Rosalie entrait dans le salon. Je pouvais entendre qu'elle marchait au niveau des photographies. Rosalie rigola fortement. Marchant de nouveau vers la cuisine, elle tenait une amarture en or.

- Qui est l'enfant baigant dans du gâteau au chocolat ?

Saisissant l'armature, j'essayais de lui jeter un regard noir de la même manière qu'Alice dans la voiture. Alice le nota et ria.

- C'est moi. Admis-je. Le premier anniversaire. Renée, ma mère, m'avait donné un gâteau au chocolat. Apparement, j'ai du procéder à l'écraser à toute puissance contre mon visage.

Je rigolais. Alice étudia la photo.

- Etait-ce ici ? Demanda-t-elle en indiquant le sol.

- Forks ? Demandais-je à mon tour.

Elle inclina la tête.

- Oui, à l'arrière exactement. Renée a quitté Charlie deux semaines après mon anniversaire.

Je versais le poulet dans une casserole de friture en fer de fonte et ai vidé la moitié d'un bocal de confiture d'oranges. Un tiret de sauce à hoisin et une cuillère de sirop d'érable ont suivi. Alice m'observa cuisiner.

- Veux-tu que je mette la table, demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Bien sur. Les plats sont en haut, là, indiquais-je, le placard à coté du réfrigérateur.

- Je vais me laver les mains, dit Rosalie.

- Ok, en haut des escaliers puis à mi-chemin du couloir.

Rolsaie est revenu quelque minutes plus tard, chuchottant tranquillement dans un souffle. J'ai vu Alice jeter un coup d'oeil vers le haut et ai rencontré l'espression de sa soeur.

- Bella, il n'y a que toi Charlie ici maintenant ? Demanda Alice.

Les yeux de Rosalie s'allumèrent.

- Je vais me laver les mains aussi, dit Alice et elle disparut en haut des escaliers.

Je pouvais l'entendre en haut.

- Comment fais-tu pour supporter Forks ? Demanda Rosalie en l'absence de sa soeur.

- C'est sympa, répondis-je. Pluvieux mais sympas.

Rosalie souria, comme face à une plasanterie, et m'aida à mettre les couverts sur la table.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- De l'eau pour moi, annonça Alice en descendant les escaliers.

Elle s'assit à table. J'entendis son chuchotement déstiné à Rosalie.

" Tout est fixé. "

Peux-être que des mèches de cheveux avaient dépassé ou que son pantalon avait remonté. Quoique.

_Cela arrive, _pensais-je.

Je plaçais les verres sur la table puis ai mis la casserole. Les filles prirent des petites cuisses de poulet, ddu riz, et des légumes. Pendant le dîner, Alice m'en a dit d'avantage au sujet de Forks et du fonctionnnement intérieur de vie sociale du lycée.

- Oh et n'oublies pas la danse dans deux semaines ! Dit Rosalie.

- De quoi ! Quelle Danse ? Demandais-je.

- La danse de Saddie Hawkins, clarifia Alice. Le choix des filles. Nous aurions du t'avoir une robe aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'y vais pas, répondis-je.

- Mais c'est le choix des filles. Tu peux demander à n'importe qui.

- Mais je n'y vais pas.

- Nous pouvons en parler ce lundi, dit Alice en emportant les plats vides à l'évier pour les laver. Penses-y. Je veux une liste de noms des personnes à qui tu voudrais demander.

- Alice, je ne suis pas... , commançais-je à refuser.

- Il vaut mieux que tu fasses ce qu'elle te demande, indiqua Rosalie en secouant la tête.

J'accompagnais les filles jusqu'à la porte et je fus étonnée quand Alice m'a saisit et m'a étreint fortement contre son corps.

- Veux-tu venir chez nous ce soir ? Je n'aime pas te savoir seule chez toi.

- Non je suis très bien, dis-je.

J'attendis avec intérêt la chaleur de mon lit.

- Fermes bien à clef ce soir Bella. Je t'appelle demain.

- Conduis prudemment, demandais-je alors qu'elles fermèrent les portes de la voiture.

Finissant les casseroles, je mis en marche le lave-vaisselle et me suis dirigée vers ma chambre. Alice avait mis mes noveaux sous-vêtements sur mon lit. Je retirais les étiquettes et les ai mises dans la machine à laver. Les vêtements trainant sur le placher ont suivit les culottes et j'ai allumé la machine. Le fredonnement mécanique des deux machines était un bourdonnement paisible pour mes oreilles.

Je laissais tomber ma tête et pensais au sujet de ce qu'avait dit Alice. Si j'allais à la danse à qui demanderai-je ? Qui dira le " oui " ? J'ai craint que cela soit une répétition de l'étudiant en deuxième année semi-formel à Phénix. Mon esprit commença à sombrer pendant que le sommeil apaisait mon corps dans une relaxation profonde. Les rêves ont rapidement envahi mon assoupissment paisible.

Ce fut la première nuit où je rêvais d'Edward.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et qu'il compense un peu la longue absence

Voili voulou...

Je vous dis au prochain chapitre !!

( m'oubliez-pas pr la ptite review hein ? )

bye


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody !!**

J'ai mis beaucoup moins de temps que le précédent chapitre sur ce coup , on va dire aussi qu'il est plus court mais bon ! Comme dab merci beaucoup pour vos reviews j'ai bien aimé certaines de vos remarques et j'espère que vous allez continuer à aimer

Réponses aux reviews :

Naikyy : alàlà c'est toujours un réel plaisir de lire tes reviews, sur ce coup j'étais PTDR et je te tire mon chapeau pour avoir compris la fameuse phrase lol. Je comprends ta réaction avec Rosalie moi aussi au début j'ai eu du mal mais bon l'auteur a voulu changer son attitude. En tout cas merci pour la review j'espère ne jamais te décevoir ( ) et je crois que pour le " prends soin de toi " c'est mal barré . Bisoux !

Beverley-Cullen : ah je te retrouve aussi sur fanfiction !! Merci à toi pour les eviews et les coms que tu me mets

Justine : dslée je ne vais pas répondre à tes ... 10 reviews mais je vais essayer de répondre en un seul blog '. Pour commencer Merci bcp. Alors pour répondre à ta première remarque : dans cette fic Bella a quelques kilos en plus car l'auteur voulait montrer que rien ne comptait sur le physique et que tout venait de l'intérieur de la personne. Désolée aussi pour les faues mais j'ai l'habitude de taper vite et par moment je ne fais pas attention à ce que je tape car normalement je suis douée pour tout ce qui concerne le français... En tout cas merci pour tout ce que tu as mis dans tes reviews ça me touche énormément !! et pour la dernière review : eh oui certains passages sont durs à traduire ( car ils ne veulent rien dire par moment et ça m'enerve !! ) et je suis contente que cette fic t'est emballée et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ( ça va, là, j'ai été rapide je trouve )

* * *

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Point de vue d'Edward.

- Edward, cela devient sérieux, chanta Alice dans mon oreille.

Malgré les années, elle ressemblait toujours à un enfant de bas âge hyperactif outre de ses médicaments. Je ne pouvais pas m'asseoir droit sur mon divan car Mozart était toujours mieux analysé dans une positin encline.

- Je sais, répondis-je.

Le brunette timide enhavissait mes pensées. Comment ai-je pu laisser cette situation devenir comme tel ? Je craignais pour sa sûreté quotidiennement. Non seulement elle semblait être de ces gens qui sont enclins à des accidents, mais elle est devenue aussi une cible lumineuse pour Lauren . Je regardais de haut Alice, remettant en cause son regard fixe et blanc avant que quelques flashs d'aujourd'hui ne viennent se déroulaient dans son esprit. Elle souria.

- Petite visite d'une interrogation en Biologie, Edward. J'espère que tu l'as préparé.

Je ne pouvais pas aidé mais souriais narquoisement. Le dicsours incroyable de Bella avec la grenouille avait envoyé M. Banner dans un état de panique. On avait encaissé une semaine de conversation ininterrompue sur la dissection. La vision d'Alice montra M. Banner " disséquant" une grenouille virtuelle en ligne et qui la montrait à la classe entière par l'intermédiaire d'un écran de projection. Ceci avait été suivi promptement par une interrogation que Bella et moi avions réussi alors que Lauren était en total confusion. Cela va de soi, j'ai eu deux degrés medicaux, donc "A" dans un cours de Biologie était aussi facile qu'ouvrir une facette. Mais Bella, elle, était différente. Elle était intelligente sans les airs que les gens montraient habituellement.

- Elle nous a fait à **manger** la nuit derrière à Rosalie et moi.

Alice avait mis l'accent sur le mont manger. Notre espèce ne pouvait physiquement manger parce que nous ne pouvions pas digérer la nourriture humaine. Quelques ratons laveurs près de la maison des Swan avait fournit la délicatesse d'expulser ce que contenait les estomacs d'Alice et de Rosalie.

- Au fait, Rose t'a dit ce qu'elle avait trouvé ?

Je n'avais pas vu Rose depuis qu'elle et Alice étaient revenues de leurs emplettes. Je pouvais entendre les rires bébêtes et un grondement amoureux venant de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Emmett, son compagnon. Elle devait lui montrer ses nouvelles acquisitions.

- Non, c'est quoi ?

Mon attention était à son maximum.

- Rose est allée se laver les mains quand Bella préparait le dîner. Elle a dit qu'elle pouvait sentir un parfum qui s'attardait dans la maison, dit Alice.

- As-tu considéré la possibilité que c'était Bella, demandais-je en roulant des yeux.

-Oui ! J'ai pensé à la même chose, mais Rose a vérifié sa commode avant de revenir en bas. Aucune bouteille de parfum quelque qui soit n'est été appliquée dans cette chambre.

Les parfums, frais ou pas, étaient faciles de détecter en raison de nos nez sensibles. Un parfum pouvait rester durant des semaines et notre espèce pouvait encore la sentir.

- Quelqu'un est donc venu pour visiter ?

- Ouais mais l'odeur était seulement que dans quelques pièces : la salle de bain, la chambre de Bella et son armoire. Et Rosa a tout de suite su de quelle sorte c'était, admis Alice.

Ceci ne m'étonna pas. Rosalie passait autant de temps au centre commercial tout comme Alice. Tandis qu'Alice se concentrait sur les vêtements, Rosalie était hantée par les chaussures. Les chaussures se situaient habituellement au premier étage, près des parfums. Avec le temps, le nez de Rose s'était accordé et pouvait maintenant discerné de multiples parfums hors d'une salle remplie d'hommes et de femmes.

J'attendis qu'Alice continue.

- Cétait Trésor.

Trésor. Suelement une seule personne que je connaissais, portait ce parfum. Il était lourd et musquet, un parfum rare pour une ville comme Forks. Je me redressais, mon attention était complétement tournée sur Alice et notre conversation.

- Lauren, grognais-je.

- Lauren, confirma-t-elle.

- Pourquoi était-elle dans la maison de Bella, demandais-je, les dents serrées.

- Rose est descendue et m'a dit au sujet du parfum et je me suis excusée. Dans la salle de bain, j'ai trouvé une solution de peroxyde à action rapide dans sa bouteille d'après-shampooing. Cela aurait détruit toute la couleur de ses cheveux.

J'essayais d'imaginer les cheveux bruns chocolat de Bella devenir de la même couleur que ceux de Rosalie. Alice continua.

- Il y avait de la poudre à gratter et des fibres de verre en pourdre sur sa taie d'oreiller. Aucun doute, Lauren voulait érafler son cuir chevelu. Les vêtements dans son panier ont été pulvérisés avec de l'urine de biche. Je les ai jeté dans une solution au vinaigre dans sa machine à laver, mais je ne sais pas si cela enlevera l'odeur. C'est une bonne chose que le lui ai acheté quelques tenues lorsqu'elle ne regardait pas, aujourd'hui. J'ai veillé à remplir ceux de son armoire.

- Comment est-elle entrée ? Demandais-je à haute voix.

- Bella garde une clef au-dessus de la porte du porche. Pas trop futée pour la fille du chef de la police, tu me diras, répondit-elle.

En écoutant Alice, j'étais horrifié par les actions de Lauren. Elle avait violé la sainteté de la maison des Swan.

" Hypocrite ! ", me chatiais-je.

Lundi soir, je me suis glissé dans la chambre à coucher de Bella et avait arrêté son alarme. Alice avait vu le fourgon de Tyler Crowley foncer dans Bella et son camion, la tuant immédiatement. Je ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Pas au premier ami que j'ai eu depuis 1918 qui n'était pas un vampire. Il m'a semblé que j'avais sauvé sa vie ddeux fois maintenant : le fourgon et ma propre soif insatiable. Son odeur m'enivrait, délicieux. J'ai fai de mon mieux lors du premier jour pour ne pas l'entrainer dans les bois et pour ne pas boire le sang dans ses veines. J'avais eu une occasion quand M. Banner nous a excusé pour aller chez l'infirmière. Elle m'avait suivit volontairement. Mon plan était de l'hypnotiser et de la prendre. Mais quand j'ai vu son visage se remplir de larmes, j'ai su que je ne devais pas mettre plus de douleur dans sa vie. Ainsi j'ai fait la seule chose qui me semblait raisonnable, je l'ai réconforté. Depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella, elle n'avait cessé de m'étonner. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ses pensées. Cela seul pouvait m'affaiblir. Au lieu de s'éloigner petit à petit de notrefamille, comme beaucoup d'humain le faisait, Bella s'avançait continuellement dans notre espace personnel. Et le plus simple de tous, Bella n'était pas comme ses pairs. La plupart des adolescents voulaient être au centre de l'attention, s'insinuait dans les esprits de leur contemporains. Je pouvais dire que Bella ne pouvait pas attendre des autres pour l'oublier, pour s'effacer de la classe et de leurs mémoires.

Lundi soir, je me suis glissé dans la chambre de Bella pour sauver sa vie. Les deux nuits suivantes, j'y suis allé sans raison. Je l'observais de l'autre coté de la pièce. Trop effrayé de me déplacer. Trop effryé que son parfum pouvait me forcer la main, cassant mes 70 années de jeun du sang humain.

- Lauren payera, dis-je, de retour au présent.

Je regardais dehors le ciel qui était maintenant de couleur nuit, foncé, beau.

" Plus tard. "

Le sourire narquois d'Alice était énorme.

- Où vas-tu allé Edward ? Demanda-t-elle gaiement, de sa voix chantante.

- Faire une promenade, parais-je.

Ma "promenade" me porta à la maison des Swan, au bord des bois. Je rechechais les pensées de chef Swan.

_Les canards avec des cannes à pêche attaquaient trois pêcheurs ans un bateau._

Rêve, déterminais-je. Bella était une autre affaire. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ses pensées, ainsi j'ai dû ramper à sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit lentement, espérant qu'elle soit endormie. J'entendis sa respiration, rythmiquement douce. Endormie. Je pris ma position habituelle chaque nuit. Bella souria pendant que je me décalais silencieusement dans le rocking chair en bois.

_M'avait-elle entendu ?_

- Non, Edward.

Je me figeais. Elle savait que j'étais ici. Devrais-je courir ? Dites-lui que je suis juste le fruit de son imagination . Qu'elle révait toujours. Ou qu'elle faisait un cauchemard.

- Edward, arrête-la.

Arrêter qui ? Me suis-je demandé.

- Dites à Alice qu'elle n'est pas autoriser de filer à l'intérieur. Elle doit rester dehors.

Ah c'était précieux. Bella rêvait, et rêvait pas simplement, mais parlait dans son sommeil. Elle était tranquille pendant des heures après le rêve d'Alice. J'étais sur le point de partir quand elle hurla.

- Aïe !

J'étais sûr que le chef Swan l'avait entendu et qu'il allait se réveiller. Mais, ses rêve se sont concentrés sur des billets pour des truites.

La main de Bella monta à son visage.

- Non Lauren, je suis désolée. Je ne le toucherai plus, supplia-t-elle dans son rêve.

Sa voix brisa mon coeur.

Elle fit une pause. Son visage grimaça.

- Edward, aide moi.

J'ai agit immadiatement, sans doutes. Plaçant mes mains sur ses bras je les ai doucement tirés de don visage. Ses joues étaient rouges. Je ne pouvais pas aider, mais je déplaçais des cheveux parasites qui étaient sur ses cils. Elle était si sensible. Je voulus la prendre et la tenir dans mes bras.

- Soit prudente, Bella, damandais-je en glissant mon doigt le long de sa joue chaude. La contusion pourpre était maintenant une tache jaune écoeurante.

_Je devrais y aller_, pensais-je._ Les autres vont commencer à se poser des questions._

Avant de partir, Bella exhala, soupira.

- Edward.

Je pouvais sentir le monstre à l'intérieur de moi reprendre vie à cause du parfum que Bella dégagea lorsqu'elle avait prononcé mon nom. Je pouvais la prendre, ici dans sa chambre, et ne plus être une personne sage. Un sourire étira ses lèvres pendant qu'elle se tourna sur le coté et soupira encore.

- Merci Edward.

Le démon en moi recula. Je l'ai poussé à reculer et couru à la fenêtre. Je devais l'épargner. Je sautais par la fenêtre et couru dans la forêt que je connaissais. Les minutes passèrent et j'étais au grand pré qui précéda notre maison. Je me suis arrêté et me tapi sur moi-même, les mains sur les genoux, prenant de grandes inspirations comme les grands coureurs faisaient. J'espérais que cela allégerait d'une façon ou d'autre le mal dans ma poitrine. Je savait ce que cela fairait mais cela vallait d'essayer. Ce n'était pas un mal physique. Comment suis-je venu à être si proche de Bella au point de la blesser ?

Un rire étouffé et doux venait des buissons et Alice fit un pas, sortant du feuillage.

- Cela devient sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, reflétant notre conversation plus tôt.

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Alice me connaissait mieux que moi-même parfois.

Je regardais dans ses yeux crémeux dorés et ai simplement incliné la tête.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

J'espère que vous avez aimé, le suivant est déjà entamé et je pense avoir fini avant la fin de la semaine, je sais que je pourrais faire plus vite mais mon frère est de retour et il monopolise tout le temps l'ordi ( make shit !! )

Sur ce, n'oubliez pas pour les reviews !! ( please !! )

Bye everybody, see you soon !


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello Everybody !_

Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé, j'ai prit beaucoup moins de temps pour le traduire qu'un certain chaptre

J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme tous les autres, sur ce je passe à vos reviews :

**Réponses aux reviews :**

- _Justine_ : Je pense que là je vais faire un roman lol, bon allez je me lance.

Je vais répondre à toutes tes reviews ( si je le peux bien sûr ), déjà félicitation car tu voulais battre ton record de 10 reviews et pour ce chapitre tu en as mis 11 et ça a été un réel plaisir de toutes les lire. Alors pour les questions sur mon anglais : Comment je fais pour parler bien anglais ? Je dois t'avouer qu'au collège j'étais ... disons un peu nulle ( ma moyenne tournait vers 9 xp ) et au lycée j'ai une sorte de déclic et un très bon prof qui a su bcp m'aider ( ma moyenne n'a cessé d'augmenter : elle est passée de 11.5 à 15.6 mais ses controles étaient super faciles aussi lol ), je bosse énormément mon anglais tous les jours je parle un peu anglais dans ma famille ( ils ne comprennent rien en plus et c'est ce qui est marrant mdr ). Pour ta deuxième question : si j'ai bcp révisé ? je crois que réviser n'est pas le terme exact mais plutôt travailler serait mieux. Lorsque le lendemain j'avais anglais je bossais environ 1h30 à 2h dessus ( généralement je n'avais que ça comme devoirs donc ça me laissait plus de temps ) et les autres jours je bossais 30 minutes à 1h selon mon emploi du temps. Ce que je faisais : je prennais le texte qu'on avait étudiait et le lisait à haute voix ( là c'était pr apprendre à meiux parler anglais, apprendre à ne pas écorcher ou butter sur des mots compliqués ), j'essayais de traduire certains passages, je faisais bcp d'exercice dessus et participer énormément en classe ( environ 5 à 10 fois par heures de cours ). Pour ta troisième question : je ne suis jamais partie en Angleterre ou dans un pays parlant anglais et malheureusement je n'ai pas la chance de lire des livres anglais mais comme je le disais en haut, les textes des cours je les lisais à chaque fois En tout cas c'est un bon point pour que tu sois motivée afin de progresser en anglais, et je serais ravie de te donner quelques tuyaux, tu peux appliquer ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure et surtout si tu as le moindre problèmes il faut que tu ailles voir ta prof, elle est là pour t'aider, c'est ce que j'ai fait lorsque j'avais quelques soucis et elle ça l'a permit de progresser tout le long de cette année. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide je serais ravie de t'aider

Sinon revenons à la traduc : tu es gentille quand tu dis "peste" ou "garce", j'ai eu pire comme remarque sur Lauren, mais ça m'amuse toujours autant xD Pour ton souhait : qu'Edward humilie Lauren en public : je ne peux rien te dire car je ne VEUX rien dire, c'est motus et bouche cousue et non tu ne me mets pas du tout la pression mais j'ai l'impression de voir ton arme derrière l'ordi si cela ne se passe pas comme tu le voulais, j'y suis pour rien je ne suis qu'une pauvre traductrice qui ne fait rien de mal mdr ...

Alors pour "make shit" ça veut dire : fait chier ( ravie de t'apprendre une jolie phrase PTDR ) et " see you soon" ça veut dire à bientôt ( je pense que c'est plus enrichant que les deux premiers mots )

Fautomanie ... PTDR trop fort ce mot, tkt tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je suis un peu atteinte de ça mais avec mon frère, c'est une catastrophe ambulantes avec les fautes .

Dis donc tu n'as pas fini de te lancer des fleurs non ? " je m'épate moi-même" je vois d'ici tes chevilles qui gonflent lol, calme tes ardeurs. Concernant l'avancée de ma traduc : tout dépend de la longueur du chapitre, en moyenne il me faut une semaine mais si y'a des moments où je suis super motivée ( je peux passer plusieurs heures dessus ) il me faut que quelques jours, cela dépend de plusieurs facteurs. Il reste 8 chapitres à traduire et je viens de commencer le 14ème ( juste quelques phrases )

Je viens de remarquer la longueur, va falloir que j'abrège un peu là non ? Laisses ton ordi tranquille il ne t'a rien fait du tout !! Ce n'est pas de sa faute si ça prend du temps xp et faudra que tu controles également ton impatience ( on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer, quelques semaines d'attentes ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... je rigole bien sûr, respire !!

Voilà j'ai fini de répondre à toutes tes reviews ( aïe mes didis hurlent leur douleur ! ), voici le chapitre ( temps attendu mdr ), en espérant qu'il te plaise... gros bisou la miss et encore merci pour toutes tes reviews !!

- _Nanabelle_ : tiens je te retrouve toi aussi sur fanfiction et non tu n'es pas obligé de redire que tu adore la traduction ( je le sais déjà ), merci à toi la miss

- _Little-moi_ : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça plaise !!

* * *

**Bonne lecture à tous !!**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : simules-la

Point de vue de Bella :

Alice n'était pas aimable lorsqu'elle a dit qu'elle voulait le nom des garçons de ceux, dans un monde parfait, que je voulais inviter à la danse de Sadie Hawkins. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis venue à Forks avant cette danse ?

Le lundi matin, Alice sauta sur moi à l'instant où je suis sortis de la cabine de ma camionnette.

- Alors, avec qui vas-tu y aller ? Demanda-t-elle presque en sautillant.

N'étant pas sûre de qu'elle avait dit, jorbservais son visage qui s'affaissait lorsqu'elle a réalisé que je n'avais pas fait de liste comme elle me l'avait demandé.

Je rougis furieusement. Comment pouvait-elle s'attendre à ce que je demande à une personne ? L'embarras d'un refus potentiel m'avait déjà hanté dans le passé. Je ne pouvais imaginer que cela se produise dans la vie réelle. Si c'était au collège, j'aurais pu demander à Alice qu'elle demande à un garçon s'il irait avec moi, s'il refusait, je serai tenu loin de ça et aurait affirmer que je ne faisais pas partie de son plan. Mais on était au lycée, je devais le faire moi-même.

- Bella, tu as fait une liste, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en me tirant vers les casiers.

- Alice. Je fis une pause. Je ne pourrais pas le faire, chuchotais-je pendant que le hall se remplissait de nos camarades de classe.

C'était ma deuxième semaine à FHS et, heureusement, aucun ne me prêtait réellment attention à force. Je ne pouvais pas aidé mais j'était reconnaisante des petits miracles.

- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ses minuscules narines se dilataient. Aussi soudainement que sa colère est apparut, elle repartit.

- Les garçons ne sont-ils pas assez bon pour toi ? Ne sont-ils pas à la hauteur de ceux de Phoenix ? Taquina-t-elle.

Ce qu'elle voulait dire en tant que plaisanterie amicale me frappa comme une charge de briques. A moins qu'Edward lui ai dit, je savais qu'Alice ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui s'est produit l'année dernière, mais cela n'allégea pas la douleur que je ressentais. Mon visage brulait de honte et je dû regarder le plancher. Je pouvais entendre la voix de mon tourmenteur dans ma tête comme s'il m'avait suivit dans le nord. Les bras d'Alice m'encerclèrent avant que je ne puisse dégager de ma tête la voix taquine de Tobi, chantant " la grosse vache ! "

- Bella je suis désolée. C'était peu sensible de ma part. Je suis juste si chanceuse d'avoir Jasper que, parfois, j'oublie...

Avec une telle proximité je pouvais sentir le même parfum qui s'était attardé autour d'Edward. Doux et bon, presque comme du citron sucré. Som parfum n'était pas aussi puissant que celui d'Edward, mais assez fort pour me donner un élan d'énergie. Une image mentale d'Edward surgit dans ma tête. Il se tenait dans ma chambre à oucher avec un sourire timide sur ses lèvres, demandant si je voulais qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps. Je me suis accroché sur cette visons ainsi que ses yeux topazes pendant qu'Alice déssera son étreinte. Et, soudainement, il était là. Ici, se penchant contre le casier d'Alice. Ses cheveux étaient admirablement balatés par le vent et indisciplinés. Ses vêtements étaient primitifs. Et ses yeux... oh ses yeux. Ils scintillèrent avec malice. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de soupirer. La tête d'Alice pivota de moi à Edward, puis de nouveau vers moi. Je l'observais, confuse, car une grimace apparut sur son visage. Pendant que la cloche sonnait, Alice envoya Edward au loin. Il m'envoya un sourire nonchalent avant de descendre dans le hall. Alice pris momentanément mon absence d'attention pour saisir ma main et pour me tirer vers son casier.

- J'ai une grande idée. Tiens ceci, dit-elle, me remplissant mes mains vides de son sac de livre. Elle commença à vider son casier et retira trois cahiers et ce qui ressembla à un sac lourd remplit de produits de beauté.

- N'as-tu pas besoin de tes livres ? Demandais-je pensant qu'elle plaçait trois manuels, deux de physiques de laboratoire et un de français, provenant de son sac dans son casier.

- Non, se moqua-t-elle.

Qui étais-je pour juger ? Si elle était aussi futée que son frère, je suis sûr qu'elle pouvait montrer aux professeus une chose ou deux. Les Cullen n'étaient pas prétentieux concernant leur intelligence, ce que j'aimais chez eux.

- Ok, quand as-tu gym ?

- La dernière heure, pourquoi ?

Que m'avait-elle planifié ? Je ne voulais même l'imaginer.

- Parfait, dit-elle, en fouillant le fond de son casier. Je savais que jaurais besoinde ça plus tard.

Dans sa paume minuscule se tenait un bandage. Je le pris, confuse. J'avais suivit toutes ses pensées ce matin, pourquoi ce serait différent.

- Que suis-je supposée faire avec ceci ?

- Bella, que fais-tu habituellement lorsque tu mets un bandage ? Répondit Alice.

- Immobilise une entorse ? Demandais-je.

- Entorses, confirma-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

- Tu penses qu'il va m'arriver quelque chose, aujourd'hui ? Lui ai-je demandé, stupéfiée.

Cette fille n'était pas un médium. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que j'aurais besoin d'un bandage ?

- Certainement.

Le choc devait être présent sur mon visage. Alice répondit à ma question non posée.

- Tu ne te fouleras pas quelque chose tout à l'heure. En fait c'est ta cheville. Et il vient juste de se produire. Ou...

Elle fit une pause, pensant.

- Ou la nuit dernière.

Elle m'avait officiellement perdu. Ses indices énigmatiques n'ont servit quà me perdre encore plus.

- Es-tu droitière ou gauchère ?

Quoi ?

- Droitière, répondis-je, à titre d'essai.

- Dans ce cas, lève ta jambe, dit-elle en s'accroupissant.

Je sentis un souffle frais sur mon pied, légère pression sur ma cheville. Alice se remit debout, me remettant calmementla ballerine dorée que j'avais mise ce matin. Je regardais vers le bas. Le bandage était ajustement enroulé autour de ma cheville gauche. Alice enroula mon jean de sorte que l'on puisse voir les " dommages ".

- Là, dit-elle avec un sourire, contente de soi.

- Là quoi ?

- Ceci, Bella, est ton ticket pour être dispensé de gymnastique. Dis à l'entraineur que tu t'es foulée la cheville la nuit dernière. Il t'enverra à la bibliothèque avec un devoir à effectuer. J'ai anglais en dernière heure et nous travaillerons à nos projets de recherche. On se prendra une table au fond de sa salle. Nous devons parler.

- Parler ?

Cette fille me confondais toujours. Qu'est-ce j'avais fait ? Veuillez pas me dire que mon manque d'enthousiasme pour la danse l'avait assez dérangé pour qu'elle soit fachée contre moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, souria-t-elle. Je t'attendrais dans le fond.

J'essayais de sauter à cloche-pied pour le reste de la journée, essayant de jouer la comédie pour échapper le cours de sport. Le soucis d'Angela pour le déjeuner me soulageait. Elle m'aida au tableau. Angela appela Ben, qui saisit son plateau et ai prit un siège. Nous avons parler tout le long du déjeuner au sujet de l'école et de nos familles. A la fin, la cloche sonna annonçant la fin de l'heure. Ben empila mon plateau et celui d'Angela sur le sien et les a porté jusqu'au secteur prévu pour les laver. Je captais le sourire d'Angela. Elle rayonnait.

En biologie, Edwars souria narquoisement face à la blessure truquée. Atteignant mon siège sous des regards sympathiques de mes camarades de classe, Edward ria sous cape.

- Tu es une terrible actrice, chuchota-t-il au-dessus du bourdonnement que provoquait M. Banner. Le professeur de biologie avait donné, à ma demande, un modèle en ligne pour la dissection et était entrain de montrer à la classe entière ce qu'il faisait. Je feignais d'avoir mal.

- Edward, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je penserai que tu es entrain de m'accuser de simuler une blessure. Que serait l'avantage de ceci ?

Ses yeux ont plongé vers ma cheville bandée puis remonta sur mes paumes, égratignées à cause d'une chute durant le volleyball de la semaine dernière.

- Je pense que tu prévois de sauter le cours de gym.

Mon ricanement fut la confirmation de ce dont j'avais besoin.

Le cours passa avec quelques rires étouffés d'Edward. Je surpris Lauren me scrutant alors qu'elle pensait que je ne la regardais pas. Que voulait-elle ? Probablement quelque chose pour me taquiner plus tard. Je n'avais pas touché Edward, puisqu'elle m'avait averti. Je me suis demandé si elle pouvait voir la culpabilité qui s'attardait dans mes yeux au moment où il avait été forcé de... où les bras d'Edward m'avaient entouré, m'aidant pour aller à l'hôpital. Je me demandais si elle savait qu'il était mon propre Superman personnel.

- Amuse-toi bien avec Alice, me chuchota Edward à la fin des cours après que M. Banner nous ai passé un questionnaire.

Comment savait-il ce que nous avons prévu ?

Alice, mon esprit siffla. Lui a-t-elle tout dit ? Attend... lui a-t-il tout dit ? Je devais le découvrir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Peut-être que je pouvais duper l'un d'entre eux pour me le dire.

Le professeur de gymnastique a facilement accepté mon statagème et les minutes suivantes, Mike Newton m'aida à boitiller jusqu'au bureau où la bibliothèque résida. Je trouvais Alice au fond de la salle, derrière des étagères de vieux disques de ville et d'almanachs jaunissant.

- Tu es là, dit-elle, tapotant une chaise près d'elle. Assis-toi.

- Pourquoi tous les capes et poignards ? Demandais-je. J'ai joué l'estropié tout la journée, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- Toi et moi, elle pointa chacune de nous tour à tour, me parlant très lentement comme si je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait, allons avoir un partenaire pour la danse.

- Alice, je pensais d'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas d'un type pour la danse.

L'hostilité se sentait dans ma voix et était entendu par le bibliotécaire. Quelque chose comme la conpréhension naquit sur son visage.

- Bella, parla-t-elle dans un chuchotement. Tu préfères les filles n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est indiqué nulle part que tu ne peux pas demandé à une fille pour la danse...

Alice prit mon silence choqué comme une confirmation.

- Nous allons devoir changer le plan légèrement, mais le principe est toujours identique.

- Non, non, non , Alice, dis-je en parvenant à arrêter le gribouillage qu'elle a commencé sur un bloc blanc. Qu'est qui t'a incité à penser que j'étais... que je voulais demander à une fille ?

Alice était confuse.

- Tu avais l'air déterminé pour ne pas y aller avec un mec. Je pensais que peut-être... désolée. J'ai tendance de sauter aux conclusions. Peux-tu me pardonner ?

- C'est d'accord. Juste je ne peux pas aller à la danse.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je lui ai dit dit au sujet de la danse et de Tobi. J'ai admis à quel point j'étais effrayée d'être rabaissé et être bien plus effrayée que quelqu'un accepte. Pour sauver ma raison, je ne voulais pas aller à la danse.

- Je comprends Bella, dit-elle en tapotant ma main qui reposait sur la table. Mais nous serons tous là. Rosalie et Emmett. Jasper et moi. Nous voulons que tu viennes, aussi.

Le nom d'Edward avait clairement été laissé hors de la liste.

- Avec qui Edward y va-t-il ? Demandais-je.

Je ne savais pas si je voulais entendre la réponse mais ma bouche parla avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter.

- Je pense que Lauren lui a demandé un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, dit-elle en pensant. Cependant il a refusé. Edward est un homme qui

distingue certains goûts, fini-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifié ?

- Bella, écoutes. Réfléchis. Rose et moi aimerions de voir ici. Je sais que les garçons aussi.

La cloche sonna et Alice " m'aida" jusqu'à mon camion. Acoté de sa Volvo argentée, Edward fis un signe et Alice s'éloigna de moi en sautillant pour aller à sa rencontre.

Juste avant de rentrer dans la cabine de mon camion, j'entendis Alice hurler.

- Penses à cela Bella ! Je suis sérieuse.

Je conduisais, pensant à notre échange avec Alice. Elle avait dit que je seais heureuse d'aller à cette danse. Je ne savais pas si il y avait des circonstences dans lesquelles j'apprécierais une danse à l'école. En fait, plus je pensais à cela, plus je pouvais réellement me décrire en ayant envie de m'amuser. Tout dépendait du courage je devais avoir avant la fin de la semaine.

Peut-être... juste peut-être... , pensais-je. Elle pouvait fonctionner.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 13.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? j'attends vos impressions avec impatience

mais certaines personnes devraient ralentir leurs ardeurs ( ils se reconnaitront )

Sinon il me reste encore 8 chapitres à traduire avant la fin de cette fiction.

**Bye and see you soon !**

Mélanie


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Désolée pour l'attente du chapitre mais j'ai eu un ptit pb de doigts, donc impossible de taper quelque chose durant 4 jours ( l'horreur ) bon trève de blabla je poste le dernier chapitre avant la rentrée ( je reprends demain ) mais ce ne sera pas le dernier bien sûr, il me reste 7 chapitres à traduire et je compte bien terminer mais il faudra patienter à cause de la reprise car je suis en terminale et dc j'aurais bcp bcp de devoirs et ils passent en priorité

J'espère que je pourrai poster un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines ( ou 1 semaine si l'emploi du temps me le permet ). Sinon merci pour vos ptites reviews, je vais d'ailleurs y répondre tout de suite

- _Nanabelle_ : ma fidèle lectrice, toujours là pour m'aider et je crois que je dois énormément te remercier pour l'aide que tu m'apportes lors de mes traductions ) mais je suis au regret de te dire que des fois tu ... mmh ... exprimes ... avec pas mal d'ardeur mais ne tkt pas ça ne me gène pas au contraire, quand je lis tes coms je suis PTDR. Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé ce chap car je n'arrêtais pas de rire lorsque je l'ai traduit Merci pour tous les coms qui me font super plaisir D bisou à toi

- _Beverley-Cullen_ : moi aussi ta fiction je l'ai lu sur Skyrock et je l'adore aussi ( même si je te le dis pas assez ). Merci pour ta review )

- _Theriel_ : J'ai bien aimé ta review ) surtout la dernière phrase, bien sûr que je peux t'envoyer le lien ( il est juste à la fin des réponses aux reviews ). Merci pour les reviews que tu mets et qui me font plaisir D

- _Alicia Constel _:ah merci pour tes ptites reviews j'ai eu les mêmes réactions que toi lorsque j'ai traduit ces chapitres et je dis bien toutes les réactions, meme frapper Lauren, quant à Edward il restera toujours le chevalier servant de Bella D . Bisous la miss

- Luciie : il faudra que tu sois patiente vu que je reprends les cours mais inon merci pour ta review et dslée pour les ptites erreurs, c'est vrai qu'il m'arrive d'en faire pas mal

Merci beaucoup car j'ai atteint les 100 reviews ( jeune fille qui est aux anges ), dslée pr mon enthousiasme car je ne m'attendais pas à atteindre ce stade et celà c'est grâce à vous ) et aussi à Alicia Constel qui a mis la 100ème review ( merci à toi !! )

Pour ceux qui veulent lire la fiction en anglais voici le lien /s/3876035/Findingbeauty ( rajouter l'adresse de fanfiction avant le /s/ mais juste fanfiction pas autre chose et le tiret du 8 entre finding et beauty )

* * *

**Bonne lecture à tous !!**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : marathon de films de monstres

Point de vue de Bella :

Lorsque je suis arrivée à la maison, j'ai trouvé Charlie dans la salle de séjour. Il était 2:30 de l'après-midi. Que faisait-il à la maison ? Il était enveloppé dans un édredon et somnolait alors que Cartoon Network bourdonnait en arrière plan.

_Ed, Edd et Eddie ?_

Charlie avait de telle préférences étranges lorsque arrivaient les dessins animés. Personnellement, j'étais une classique. J'aimais _l'Animaniac. _J'avais même acheté les DVD lorsqu'ils sont sortis il y a quelques mois. Charlie devait être malade s'il s'était endormi sur le divan au milieu d'une journée de travail. Je saisis une boîte de mouchoir en papier au dessous de l'évier de la cuisine et les ai mis à côté de Charlie. Il avait déjà saisi le carton de OJ, un verre, et une bouteille, une boîte dans un sac poubelle, qui je suppose, servait lorsqu'on tomba malade. Je ne pouvais pas être auprès de lui s'il allait vomir toute la nuit, ainsi j'ai saisi mon sac, les clefs de la camionnette et le nouveau téléphone portable avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Je ne savais où j'irais, mais je ne voulais pas être à coté de Charlie alors qu'il est malade. J'ai conduit en direction de la route 101, ne sachant pas où j'allais, jusqu'à ce que je vis un signe de Port Angeles.

Parfait ! Je conduirais jusqu'à Port Angeles, avaler en vitesse un dîner et me diriger vers une bibliothèque ou un café pendant un moment. Sûrment si j'arrivais à la maison assez tard, Charlie serait endormi dans son lit et je ne devrais pas l'entendre avoir des haut-de-coeur. Pour moi, le bruit d'une personne malade était en second lieu à l'odeur du sang. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je n'ai jamais été à Port Angeles par moi-même. Alice avait conduit l'autre jour et Charlie avait conduit quand j'éais plus jeune, évidemment parce que je n'avais pas de permis de conduire. J'étais chanceuse, quoique, et j'ai trouvé un parking à droite de l'allée principale des magasins.

Je descendis la rue des magasins aussi doucement que je le pouvais. Je détestais les personnes dans les films ou dans les spots publicitaires qui pouvaient flâner en faisant le tour de la ville et juste s'amuser. Mon but dans la vie était d'aller au point A au point B sans trébucher, tomber dans quelque chose, ou me faire traiter d'imbécile. Cependant, prendre ce chemin " tranquille " de Port Angeles était quelque chose à lesque je devais penser. Je me suis concentrée sur mes pas et la manière dont mes mains se balancèrent de chaque coté.

_Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait flânait si ils étaient joyeux ? _

Pourquoi est-ce que je me tracassais ? Je remarquais le signé accroché pour Starbucks de l'autre coté de la rue, mais pendant que je m'approchais tout prêt, je voyais que l'intérieur était bourré. Il y avait quelques endroits de libre près du comptoir et une chaise, ici et là aux tables occupées, était vide. Mais, il n'y avait aucun espace où je pouvais étendre mes livres dessus où même un endroit où je pouvais juste lire un roman. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer avoir de la relaxation ici.

Regardant vers le bas de l'immeuble, je cherchais un autre endroit où aller. Il y avait un restaurant italien près d'un quartier nord de Starbucks, et un cinéma au sud. Je savais que j'avais trente dollars dans ma poche, ainsi je me suis allé vers le cinéma.

_Je pourrais tuer deux heures et demi_, pensais-je avec plaisir.

Un endroit tranquille où je serais dans l'obscurité et je ne m'inquiéterais pas des personnes autour de moi. Je marchais avec dynamisme. L'obscurité s'étirait au-dessus du ciel depuis que j'avais atteint Port Angeles. Je tapais sur le coté du téléphone argenté et l'affichage LED indiqua 6:24. J'ai entendu il y a quelques minutes un couple qui arriva au ciména, discutant au sujet d'un film, et saisis du popcorn avant que les avant-premières commencent.

De petits magasins s'étiraient de la rue jusqu'au cinéma. Je marchais silencieusement vers le Cineplex pendant que les voitures diminuaient sur la route à grand trafic. J'ai à peine noté les détails de certains magasins exepté d'un seul qui apparement s'éteigner pendant que je passais. La seule lumière dans un bâtiment était derrière une affiche sur une fenêtre. Supportés en hauteur sur des mannequins reposaient trois robes magnifiques. La robe à l'extrême droite était de couleur pêche avec de minuscule rhinestones le long du corsage dans un modèle d'éclat d'étoile et une taille empire. La robe au centre de l'exposition était vert néon. Le corsage était serré et la jupe était exagérée avec des lambeaux de rubans qui trainait dans les environs des ourlets. La troisième robe reposait modestement en arrière des deux modèles plus fascinants. Elle était en grain de fleur bleu avec une ceinture en chocolat. La robe sans bretelles arrivait à la hauteur des genoux et avait aussi une taille empire. J'étais amoureuse.

Je n'étais tout de même pas sûre si j'allais à la danse de Sadie Hawkins mais, à tout hasard que j'avais le courage de demander... et bien, si je pouvais trouver une date, je savais où obtenir ma robe. Une paire de ballerine bruns stupéfiants avec un noeud ont prolongé le regard sur la jambe du mannequin ce qui réunissa l'ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas arracher mes yeux de l'affichage jusqu'à ce que j'entende un groupe de jeunes étudiants qui passaient derrière moi, sans aucun doute se dirigeant également vers le cinéma. Rien n'était amusant exepté un marathon des B-films d'horreurs à petit coût. Pour dix dollars, je pouvais voir des films terribles de zombi et de monstre de marai jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Tout ce que j'avais besoin était un sac de popcorn, du poisson suédois, et d'un coca. Je trouva mon chemin au cinéma 8, où des chaises en cuir sompteux du directeur m'attendaient. Pour mon plus grand plaisir seulement quelques personnes étaient assises à l'avant, tendant leurs cous pour voir l'écran, et une forme solitaire dans le fond.

Le premier film, une version de mauvais goût de Frankenstein, commença et je coupais le sac de popcorn. Une heure et demi plus tard, je riais de façon hystérique de la mort du monstre de Frankenstein. En fait ce que je voulais dire c'est que je pouvais voir le visage de l'acteur sous son masque de monstre et, deux fois, la perche flottait dans des scènes.

_Qui pouvait éditer ces choses ?_ Pensais-je.

Une interruption de cinq minutes était annoncée sur l'écran et j'ai saisit l'occasion pour étirer mes bras. j'avais peut-être l'occasion en plus de rentrer à la maison pour vérifier l'état de Charlie. Le groupe devant le rang et une voix féminine parlèrent plus clairement que les autres.

_Je ne peux pas croire que je suis ici depuis midi._ Elle fit une pause, tirant un chandail au-dessus de sa tête. _Je dois y aller. Frank va avoir une " conniption " si je ne fais pas mon changement._

Un choeur de ' au revoir " fit écho dans la salle spacieuse pendant que le groupe partait. J'ai fait mon chemin à la fin du couloir, où j'ai laissé une écharpe comme marqueur de ma rangée, et sortis dans le hall pour faire une pause dans les toilettes. En marchant pour retourner au cinéma 8, je notais qu'ils avaient obscurci la salle. Avec le groupe de deavant partit, je me sentais un peu seule. On serait juste moi et la personne dans le fond. Cherchant sa silhouette car je suis entrée par les portes arrières, je notais qu'elle, aussi, était absente.

_Génial_, pensais-je. _Des films d'horreurs rien que pour moi._

Je me suis demandée si je pouvais retrouver mon écharpe ou si je devais attendre la prochaine interruption pour trouver mon allée. Errant en bas du chemin central, je vis l'écharpe que Renée avait insisté dont j'aurais besoin pour vivre en dehors de la chaleur du désert de Phoenix. Le siège que j'avais aimais lors de Frankenstein était occupé par une silhouette.

- Excuse-moi, tu es assis sur mon siège, dis-je, en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches. Le défit s'intensifia dans mes yeux et la silhouette se redressa. Comprenant la taille et la position de l'homme, j'haletais quand les lumières de l'écran ont frappé le visage de la personne.

- Je te demande pardon, sa voix demanda.

- Edward ?

Je me suis rétournée, regardant fixement l'éclat des cheveux en bronze illuminé par la lumière de l'écran.

- Bonjour, encore, Bella. Je vois que ta cheville a guéri, fini-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il prit ma main et le courant électrique qui rappela comme un feu familier qui bourdonna sur ma paule.

- S'il te plait, prnds mon siège.

- **Mon** siège, rappelais-je.

Il souria et m'autorisa à reprendre le siège.

- Puis-je m'asseoir avec toi ? J'étais en train de commencer à m'ennuyer jusqu'à ce que j'ai remarqué que tu étais là.

Il se tenait debout mal à l'aise,

- Assieds-toi, dis-je, indiquant le siège à coté du mien.

- Fan de monstre ? Demandais-je, inclinant ma tête pour attirer de nouveau son attention de début du nouveau film sur le grand écran devant nous.

- Pas vraiment.

Sa tonalité avait changé. Qu'elle était cele-là ? De la colère ? Du dégoût ? De la pitié ? Pour moi ?

- Hmm, pouvoir venir voir une série de film de monstre alors ? Demandais-je.

Ses yeux étaient braqués sur l'écran devant nous comme si on lui tendait des indices sur un mystère.

- Je préfère être ici, plutôt que chez moi, confessa-t-il, pliant ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Etre seul avec des films est mieux qu'être à la maison ?

- Je trouve mieux d'être seul ici que d'être seul dans une maison pleine de personnes, s'hérissa-t-il.

Son front se plissa et la douleur traversa ses yeux.

- Mais, de temps à autre, quelque chose de bien vient de là, fini-t-il, un sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

Il s'assit en silence, regardant Nosferatu, un film en noir et blanc de Dracula de l'époque des films muets. De temps en temps, j'entendais Edward, à coté de moi, étouffais un rire. De quoi riait-il ? Le vampire, Nosferatu, était entrain de s'enfuir d'une vitre où la lumière su soleil affluait. La lumière dans le cinéma survint une fois de plus et je me mis debout pour ramasser mes affaires.

- Tu pars si tôt ? Demanda-t-il en me passant mon sac de cours du plancher poisseux du cinéma.

- Oui, Charlie est malade et je dois y retourner et vérifier son état.

Je souhaitais que les mouchoirs en papier et que les poubelles sales ne m'attendaient pas.

- Vas-tu supporter le prochain film ? Je crois que c'était sur les loups-garou.

Ses doux yeux topazes grimacèrent.

- Non, je n'ai jamais réellement apprécié la subtilité des loups-garou. Puis-je t'accompagner à ton véhicule ?

J'aimais la galanterie des actions d'Edward. Je pensais à cela car nous sommes sortis du cinéma dans les rues froides de Port Angeles, Edward me rappela un vrai gentleman juste sortit d'un livre de Jane Austen. Il porta mon sac, m'offrit sa main pour aider, et me donna un compagnon avec qui déjeuner. Même sa façon de parler était comme si il venait d'un autre pays et l'anglais ne pouvait pas être sa première langue. Subtilement, il était différent, plus raffiné, et lyrique. Nous passâmes les magasins où j'avais flâné devant avant que mon oeil pista la robe en grain de fleur bleu. Je toucha le verre de l'avant du magasin, permettant à mes doigts de frôler le long du carreau de la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons passé à coté. Avec un peu de réprimandations d'Edward, je mis en marche mon camion et jeta mon sac à dos à l'intérieur.

- Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir fair un tour à la maison ? Ce camion est...

Il fit une pause.

- Il semble juste qu'il a vu des jours meilleurs.

- Cesses de te moquer de mon camion, grondais-je.

Je remerciais encore Edward de m'avoir raccompagné et il ferma ma porte.

- S'il te plait, appelle-moi quand tu sera en sécurité chez toi, me demanda-t-il.

- Je le ferai Edward. Salut !

Je lui fit signe joyeusement, essayant en permanence de graver son sourire dans mon cerveau. Je conduisais jusqu'à la maison, m'arrêtant à un McDonalds pour prendre deux ou trois hamburgers pour le dîner et 20 morceaux de McNuggets de poulets pour Charlie pour manger lorsque, ou si, il était disposé. Renée m'aurait crié dessus si elle m'avait vu manger et conduire. C'était sa ferme résolution que les repas soient mangés devant une table, pas dans une voiture sur le trajet.

Après le premier hamburger, mon estomac fit un drôle de glougloutement et je décida d'attendre pour terminer le reste de mon dînner. Avant que j'ai eu le temps d'atteindre Forks, mon estomac était onduleux. Je n'étais pas sûre d'atteindre la maison avant que quelque chose se soit produite. Mon estomac se crampa violemment et ma poitrine brula. Je courus jusqu'à la maison et ai laissé tomber mon sac et sprinta vers le haut des escaliers. Je dûs faire un pas au-dessus de Charlie qui dormait sur le plancher de la salle de bain pour parvenir auxtoilettes.Je l'entendis maugréer qu'il allait au lit et qu'il espéra que je me sente mieux.

J'étais si malade que je ne me suis pas rappeler de m'être trainé dans ma chambre. Rien n'étais vrai et je ne pensais pas que je me sentirais mieux de nouveau. j'étais dans une stupeur pendant sur mon lit quand je sentis des mains froides retirer les cheveux sur mon front et me mettre dans une position plus confortable. Je pleurnichais et protesta, mais ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, j'avais beau essayé.

- Dors seulement. Tu te sentiras mieux dans un moment, appaisa une voix.

J'essaya de la placer mais le brouillard épais s'étira autour de mon cerveau et je sentis profondément un sommeil agité.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 14 j'espère ( comme toujours ) que ça vous a plus !

Je commence déjà le chap 15 qui s'intitule : " journée difficile "

A très bientôt et **bonne rentrée à tous** !!

Mélanie


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Everybody !!!

Je voudrais m'excuser mille fois pour la très très longue attente... je suis vraiment impardonnable !!!

Sinon je voudrais vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews, qui m'ont touché =)

Désolée encore une fois mais je ne pourrais pas vous répondre, mais je le ferais la prochaine fois. Sur ce, je vous laisse attaquer ce nouveau chapitre, je crois que l'attente est enfin finie ^^

* * *

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

Point de vue de Bella.

J'avais mal à la tête comme si j'avais passé la nuit j'étais passé dans un séchoir. Stupide McDonalds. Stupide Charlie. Je ne savais qui ou quoi m'avait rendue malade, mais j'étais pratiquement sûre que j'étais mourante. Même malade, Charlie avait pris le temps de ma faire une compresse froide pour ma tête et de partir. Je devais sûrement lui retourner ce service et lui fait de la soupe aujourd'hui. J'étais gelée mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas aller en cours.

- Etais-je vraiment malade ?

Je ne voulais pas tout rejeter au milieu de la classe où à la table du déjeuner. C'était juste une humiliation en plus dont je n'avais besoin pour l'instant. Je secouais Charlie pour le réveiller.

- Papa, j'ai besoin de toi pour appeler l'école, demandais-je, ma langue était épaisse et lourde.

- Pourquoi ?

I tira en arrière. Ses yeux semblèrent lourdes à cause de la fatigue et de la maladie. Les cercles gris gonflés s'étaient formés au dessus de sa joue et sa peau avait pris un éclat pâle.

- Je suis malade, croassais-je comme si la réponse n'était pas évidente.

- Huh ? Vraiment ? Dit-il, se tournant dans son lit pour me regarder.

- Ouais. Tu sais. Tu m'as donné cet emballage froid durant la nuit.

- Bells, dit-il, interrompit par une quinte de toux. Bells, j'étais endormi depuis quatre heures de l'après-midi. Je ne t'ai même pas entendu rentrer.

- Oh.

Peut-être j'avais imaginé le froid que j'avais senti dans le milieu de la nuit ou de l'eau que quelqu'un était parti pour moi pour boire. Je me suis dépêchée de retourner dans ma chambre pour chercher un verre ou n'importe quelle autre évidence que Charlie avait été dans ma pièce pendant mon sommeil. Rien. Aucun tissu ou verres d'eau vides ou même un tissu qui pourrait avoir expliqué mon répit mystérieux de la douleur brûlante dans ma tête. Je saisis le téléphone dans le hall et appela l'école.

- Salut Mme Cope. C'est Bella Swan. Je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui. Le Chef et moi sommes patraques.

Mme Cope me souhaita une meilleure santé et raccrocha. J'appelais le dispatcher au poste de police et les ai informé que Charlie restait au lit aujourd'hui, par mes ordres.

- Il n'a pas de réunions ou n'importe quoi dans lequel il a besoin d'être présent pour aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je avant de raccrocher.

- Rien qui n'a pas besoin d'être changé, Isabella. Merci de le faire rester à la maison. Il ressemblait à un mort hier, a annoncé le dispatcher.

- Vous avez une bonne influence sur lui. Je ne peux pas me souvenir de la dernière fois où il a pris un jour de congé, pas même quand il avait son appendicite.

Il ria et raccrocha. Stupide Charlie, il doit toujours être le grand mauvais chef de la police. Tout ce qu'il faut est un petit insecte de grippe-ish pour raser le terrain de jeu. Je raccrochais le téléphone et sautillais dans la douche, en espérant qu'un peu d'eau chaude et le fait de frotter emporteraient le peu de confusion dont je ressentais l'impression que j'étais enfermée dedans. L'eau était fraîche. Cela semblait fantastique contre ma peau. Certains des nuages quittèrent mon esprit, mais j'avais encore mal partout. Heureusement, j'avais fait la lessive pendant le week-end et il y avait un tas de réserves de hauts propres et de bas de pyjama qui m'attendaient dans mes tiroirs. Je m'enfonçais dans le lit et atteignis mon iPod. La musique calmerait peut-être la bête dans ma tête. Ou l'apaiserait au moins dans un faux sentiment de sécurité où l'Advil le tuerait lentement. Je ne me suis pas souvenu d'avoir changer toute la musique de mon iPod, mais tout ce que je pouvais trouver était classique.

Eh, pensais-je. C'est beaucoup mieux que du rock quand votre tête a l'impression qu'elle va exploser!

Le Boléro de Ravel commença alors que je glissais mes pieds au fond de mon édredon. La chaleur des draps de toison était oppressive, mais, au cas où j'aurais attrapé ce que Charlie avait, je voulais transpirer. Je tirais le consolateur autour de ma poitrine et me suis appuyée avec un oreiller.

La mélodie commença. La douceur passa dans la clarinette. Elle me faisait penser à la mise à flot dans la baignoire ou dans la piscine que Renée recommanda quand elle et Phil ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Un tambour de piège de manière élégante le rythme. Bientôt, le basson et une clarinette E-flat ont reprit la mélodie. Lentement , l'orchestre commença à monter dans mes oreilles. En compagnie d'un hautbois d'amore, une trompette, et un saxophone.

Après quelque temps, le cor et le trombone ont fait leurs apparition. Le morceau avait changé d'un air simple d'un C majeur en une harmonie de la mélodie utilisant les cordes diatoniques. Les années où je jouais de la flûte sont apparues quand j'écoutais de la musique classique. J'aimais sélectionner différents instruments. Quand Renée et moi écoutions la musique dans la voiture, nous partagions une plaisanterie personnelle d'un essai pour être les premières pendant une chanson à hurler « la clé à changé» quand nous en entendions un.

Rapidement, l'accompagnement est devenu plus profond et plus fort pendant que l'orchestre entier s'unissait. Juste avant la fin, je souriais lorsque j'ai entendu le changement soudain de la clé du C majeur au E majeur. Quand le reste des percussions entamèrent la hausse finale , je savais que la fin du morceau était proche. Quinze minutes quand la composition avait commencé, mes yeux se laissèrent tomber d'un air endormi et j'accueillis le sommeil.

La sonnerie du téléphone portable me réveilla d'un sommeil sans rêve.

- Bon... M'arrêtais-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge .

- Bonjour, essayais-je une deuxième fois, coassant encore comme une grenouille.

- Bella, tu m'as manqué en cours aujourd'hui.

Je secouais ma tête pour libérer certaines toiles d'araignée. Edward m'appelait-il ? Pour me dire que je lui ai manqué ? Je sentais toujours comme si j'attendais la chute d'une certaine plaisanterie cosmique.

- Bella ?

La voix d' Edward m'incita a sortir hors de mon rêve.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais comme si quelqu'un avait laissé tomber un piano sur moi. Comment vas-tu ? Es-tu resté à Port Angeles , après que je sois partie ?

Le « non, » de sa voix me rappela le sentiment de frottement du velours contre ta peau.

- J'avais quelque chose importante à prendre soin.

Il fit une pause.

- J'espère que je n'ai pas outrepassé mes limites, mais j'ai rassemblé ton travail d'aujourd'hui.

Les larmes naquirent dans mes yeux. Personne, jamais, ne se souvenait de moi, jamais ils n'ont pensé à moi. Pour s'assurer que je n'étais pas absente pour quelque chose. Pour m'aider. La simple action d'Edward s'assurant que j'ai mon travail pour la nuit aboutit me fit chialer comme un bébé

- Aimerais-tu que je te l'apporte ? Demanda Edward.

- Si cela ne te pose pas de problème, répondis-je. Tu pourras le laisser sur la balustrade du porche. Je ne veux pas que tu attrape ce que j'ai. Charlie est malade aussi.

- Bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, répondit Edward, déçu. Je te verrai dans peu de temps.

- Salut.

Raccrochant le téléphone, je descendais les escaliers. Il commençait à faire nuit et je ne pouvais pas me rappeler d'avoir manger aujourd'hui.

Lucky Charms ou Cheerios ? Je ne pouvais pas décider si j'avais un saladier de Luchy Charms et de nutritive Cheerio. Sucre. Juste ce dont j'avais besoin après avoir été malade toute la nuit. En Parlant de ça, je n'avais pas songer à voir si j'avais vomi sur mes draps ou dans le pyjama que je portais hier. Je devrais vérifier avant d'aller me rendormir . Je ne pense pas que l'ancien vomi de deux jours sentirait si bon.

J'entendis le craquement des pneus de la voiture sur l'allée non pavée menant à notre maison. La Volvo d'Edward se tenait dehors dans le parfait relief au delà des arbres neigeux . Il fit un pas hors de la portière coté conducteur et se recula pour quelque chose.

Il a le plus mignon..., pansais-je avant de m'arrêter. Je ne devais penser pas au postérieur de mon ami comme cela. Mauvais Bella !

Ayant fini de rassembler mes livres, Edward marcha vers la maison et mit mes livres sur la balustrade. M'apercevant à l'intérieur de la maison, il fit un signe de la main.

- J'espère que tu sens mieux ! Hurla-t-il alors je pouvais l'entendre à l'intérieur de ma mise en quarantaine imposée par moi. Alice m'a demandé de te donner ces derniers, finit-il en mettant une boîte de tissus des parfums de Vick sur les livres.

- Merci.

- A plus tard, dit-il en ma faisant signe.

J'observais sa voiture se diriger au loin et attendais quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre qu'il était partit. Me Glissant à l'extérieur dans l'air frais de la nuit , j'ai saisi la pile des livres et la boîte de tissus. Me retournant vers la maison, je fus soudainement arrêtée par quelque chose qui tirait ma taille.

Je criais. Je me retournais essayant de comprendre ce qui se produisait. Baissant les bras, je m'effondrais dans un massif, roche dur comme la pierre.

- AÏE ! Hurlais-je, presque en glissant au loin des marches du porche.

- Bella, s'il te plait, calme toi. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je voulais juste de surprendre, c'est tout, implora une voix derrière moi. Si tu me promets d'arrêter de te tortiller, je te relâcherai.

- Edward ?

Il libéra la main que j'avais utilisé pour essayer de le frapper, mais il n'a pas déplacé son autre bras qui était autour de ma taille.

- Je t'ai vu partir.

Je scrutais la route et l'allée pour sa voiture.

- Comment es-tu revenu ici ?

Son rire musical résonna à travers les arbres.

- Je me suis juste garé hors de la vue et j'ai couru dans les bois. C'était chose facile de me glisser derrière ta maison. Puis, j'ai attendu que tu sortes.

Il semblait si béat et satisfait de lui-même.

- Voici une meilleure question : POURQUOI ? lui criais-je. Pourquoi es-tu revenu et m'effrayer ? Pourquoi es-tu venu si tu savais que j'étais malade ?

- Attraper quelque provenant de toi est un risque dont je suis prêt à prendre, dit-il, un sourire malhonnête s'étendit sur son visage. J'ai apporté un autre cadeau.

Cela semblait si étrange venant de lui. Je ne savais comment réagir. Au cas où je me pencherai, permettre à ma peau de le toucher et flirter comme Cosmo. Au cas où j'essayerai de reculer et lui donner de l'espace qu'il méritait.

- Quoi ? Les tissus et le travail n'étaient pas assez ?

Ses yeux s'allumèrent.

- Je t'ai fait une soupe, admit-il, timidement, avant de montrer un récipient de Tupperware rempli de ce qui semblait être de la soupe de nouilles et au poulet.

- Puisque tu t'ai déjà exposé, aimerais-tu entrer ? Demandais-je, espérant presque qu'il ai devrait aller autre part.

- Je voudrais bien, sourit-il. Tu aimes ma veste ? Demanda-t-il, libérant ma taille pendant qu'il commençait à libérer ses bras des manches.

- Pourquoi aimerais-je... OH MERDE !

Je me suis rendu compte en second lieu que je me tenais dehors à l'air froid d'hiver de Washington avec rien, mais un bas de pyjama et un haut léger, à quelques pouces de l'Adonis qu'était Edward Cullen.

- Oh non, oh non, oh non, dis-je, en poussant des cris perçants, saisissant son manteau et courant dans la maison.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait dans ma vie pour apporter ce genre de dégradation avec moi ? Le parfait Edward Cullen m'avait juste vu dans un haut léger. Pas même Charlie m'avait vu dedans. Dirait-il à chacun de l'école ce à quoi je ressemblais ? Il... oh, Dieu.

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter les larmes alors que je m'effondrais sur une chaise de la cuisine. J'essayais de me cacher comme une autruche dans le sable. Lentement, presque sans bruit, la porte de derrière s'ouvrit et Edward se glissa dans la salle. Je sentais ses mains sur mes épaules avant que que je le vis.

- Bella, je suis tellement désolé, » dit-il, essayant de cajoler mon visage sous mes bras. Tu n'aimes pas la soupe ai poulet ? Je pouvais apporté à la tomate, aussi. J'aurais dû apporter les deux.

Je l'entendais qu'il murmurait la dernière déclaration dans un souffle et cela me fit rire. Prenant le coeur de mon état déprimé et passagé, Edward souleva mon menton et me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je peux avoir du potage à la tomate, si cela peut rendre les choses meilleures.

Il était sincère. Il pensait que je pleurais parce qu'il avait apporté la mauvaise soupe. Combien je semblais peu reconnaissante. Je ne pouvais pas m'aider. Je me levais et me jeta dans ses bras. L'attirant vers moi.

Il restait momentanément statufié. J'étais sûre qu'il n'autorisait pas ça. Les filles et leurs hormones, exacte ? Mais je savais. J'avais besoin de lui. J'avais besoin de son amitié.

- Edward, dis-je dans sa poitrine bien musclé. Merci pour le potage, il est fantastique. Les tissus, le travail. Tout.

Et sans avertir, j'éclatais encore en pleurs.

Je sentais Edward glisser ses bras autour de moi et me soulever vers le haut. Oh non, où allons-nous encore.

Mais, il me posa et je réalisais que j'étais assise sur le canapé. Edward était assis sur la monstruosité en lambeaux, où Charlie avait pratiquement vécu au cours de la saison de baseball, alors qu'il se reposait. Il rebondit deux fois sur les ressorts qui grincèrent avant d'annoncer, "confortable" avec un sourire.

- Bella, pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que toi et moi nous passons plus de cinq minutes ensemble je fais quelque chose qui vous bouleverse?

Etait-il sérieux? Avait-t-il pensé que mes explosions émotionnelles étaient dû à ses actions?

- Non!

J'avais pratiquement crié sur lui.

- C'est ...

Je fis une pause pour chercher les mots.

- J'ai des consignes. Je ne savais pas combien, confessais-je, en essayant de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit dans la chambre. Autre chose que son visage.

- Nous avons tous des consignes.

Je me moquais de ses paroles.

- Je suis désolé. Suis-je vous amusant?

- Non, c'est juste que ... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de penser que des gens comme toi avait des consignes.

- Des gens comme moi? Ne pas avoir de consignes?

Il fit la moue, se moqua de mes paroles.

- Si seulement tu savais.

- Sommes-nous ici pour jouer à un UPS ? Ai-je demandé.

Son expression confuse me permit de continuer.

- Je dis une chose, et tu essayes de faire mieux que cela. Ok, comme si je disais qu'on m'avait enlevé les amydales lorsque j'avais cinq ans et tu dis "J'ai passé une semaine à l'hôpital avec la grippe." Ensuite, je pourrais riposter avec "j'ai été percuté par une voiture et j'ai eu un plâtre pendant trois mois."

- Tu l'as été? Demanda-t-il avec une sincérité non affectée dans ses yeux.

- Non, riais-je.C'est ça Un Ups. Je dois faire mieux que toi et ainsi de suite.

- Je ne veux pas essayer un de tes Ups, Bella, dit-il. Je sais que tu penses que tu as des consignes, mais ...

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'interrompre.

- Edward, Fais-moi une faveur. Qu'est-ce que tu vois lorsque tu me regardes? Sois honnête et sais que si tu ne le dis pas à voix haute, quelqu'un d'autre avait sûrement un certain point.

Edward serra ses genoux avec ses mains, avant de continuer.

- Honnêtement?

Je hochais la tête. Je ne suis pas sûre où j'allais avec cela, mais je voulais savoir pourquoi il voulait être mon ami, être vu avec moi en public. Surtout quand il était un dieu parmi les garçons et je suis ... Comment m'a appelé Lauren ? ... "Pot de saindoux".

- Je vois quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vu ce a quoi elle ressemblait vraiment.

Je riais.

- Non Edward. Sois sérieux. Tu devras le faire.

J'ai pensé un instant, le jaugeant.

-Par où commencer?

- Bella, je me sens comme un morceau de viande,dit Edward avec un rire.

- Restes, ordonnais-je . Il resta et se tourna comme un top modèle à la fin de la piste et ma langue fit mieux que moi.

- Eh bien, tu es parfait.

Il rit car je rougissais.

- Pas vraiment, tu as une peau, tes cheveux, tes yeux ...

Je fis une pause, ce qui permit à mes yeux de bloquer les siens. J'aurais pu être assise là toute la journée.

Je partageais mes pensées confuses avant de continuer.

- Tu dois être la meilleure personne que j'ai rencontrés dans Forks, admis-je.

- Est-ce un compliment? Demanda-t-il.

- Très bien, tu es probablement la meilleure personne que j'ai jamais rencontré", je marqua un temps.

- D'autres que moi, bien sûr.

-Bien sûr, a-t-il convenu. Continue.

Edward, je ne sais pas si je devrais terminer.

Ma voix sembla décliner, fugitivement, et la dernière phrase est sorti dans un murmure.

- Tu es un ensemble de tout.

Un début de sourire toucha son expression passive.

- Maintenant ... à moi.

- Je croyais que je te l'avais déjà dit. Je vois une femme magnifique,à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Je vois une douce âme, dit-il.

Je cherchais à rencontrer son regard. Je m'attendais à une rougeur. J'aurais rougie si j'aurais parlé.

- La plupart des gens ont des âmes douces, Edward!

Je le taquinais, en riant. Il n'eut même pas un frêle sourire.

- Edward?

- Je ne le crois pas. Après les choses que j'ai vu, les choses que j'ai faîtes ... s' monstres n'ont pas d'âmes.

J'étais confuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait vu? Qu'avait-il fait? Pensait-il qu'il était un monstre? "Quoi?" Demandais-je.

Il brisa mes arrières pensées quand il se leva et marcha dans la cuisine.

- Veux-tu que je réchauffe ta soupe?

- Tu ne peux pas changer de sujet, dis-je, le suivant près la table. Il avait le couvercle du Tupperware.

-Que veux-tu dire?

Quand il est arrivé près micro-ondes, il se stoppa et posa le récipient sur le comptoir. Agrippant le bord du marbre-esque stratifié, je pouvais l'entendre grincer ses dents.

- Bella,commença-t-il, en s'arrêtant de nouveau. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je parle généralement devant des filles.

Je fis un spectacle en regardant tout autour.

- Pas de femmes ici, dis-je en faisant un clin d'oeil. Juste nous, les froussards.

Un regard ferme me ramena à la conversation.

- Amis? Lui rappelais-je, lui donnant ma main à serrer comme il me l'avait offerte il y' a une semaine. Un bourdonnement réconfortant se dégagea de notre contact.

Edward se stoppa.

- Je pense avoir entendu Charlie se promener dans sa chambre. Veux-tu continuer en haut?

J'acquiesçais de la tête et il me suivit dans ma chambre. Il me proposa de prendre place sur mon lit. Je tirais la couette et m'assis sur le bord. Portant toujours sa veste, j'inhalais l'odeur de son Cologne.

Edward s'assit sur le pied du lit. Je me suis demandé pourquoi il ne s'était pas assis dans le rocking chair s'il voulait qu'il y est beaucoup de distance entre nous.

- Bella, te souviens-tu d'avoir poser des questions sur mon état? Dit-il,puis fit une pause pour attendre mon signe de tête. Il prit une grande respiration et se prit la tête.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé à personne de ce sujet avant mais je te trouve si désarmante . Alice pense que j'ai perdu mon esprit ...

Ses yeux dorés, profonds tournoyèrent alors qu'ils rencontrèrent les miens, marron sale. Je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner. Il avait une âme. Il était magnifique. Tout comme il l'avait dit que je ne pouvais pas me voir, je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas voir comment il était magnifique.

- Bella, peux-tu garder un secret?

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous a plut =S

Il me reste encore 7 chapitres à traduire avant la fin de l'histoire.

Gros bisous à tous !!


End file.
